Jacked
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Pre-Movie: Billy forces Joey to steal a car and Joey's life is suddenly changed. Joey/OC Rated M for Language, Sex, Drugs, Violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a strange soft spot for Joey and I was randomly inspired to write him some…fun times. Hope you enjoy!**

Joey panted, glancing back over his shoulder. Billy's Mustang loomed in the darkness down the block, but the tinted glass barred him from sight. Seeing his brother's face might have been a comfort, calming the nervous fluttering in his gut. With a hard swallow, Joey turned his attention back to the parking lot, his eyes darting all over. He had to steal a car and he didn't even know where to begin.

Billy had chosen a dark parking lot in front of a mini mart. His brother had pushed him out of the car and told him to jack one, refusing to back down. Joey hadn't done anything like this before and his hands shook in his pockets. He'd robbed a store only last month, but this particular crime took skill. Billy had shown him how to jimmy a lock and hot-wire a car; they'd spent a few days at Bones's shop, practicing on the pieces of junk around the lot. But those had been older cars. The ones sitting here were newer and probably harder to crack.

A white 2002 Mercury Mountaineer pulled up to the mini mart and a man jumped out, leaving it running against the curb as he jogged from the driver's seat into the store. Joey nearly laughed. It was like a sign from God. He didn't waste anytime, his heart pounding as he sprinted toward the car. Joey pulled the door open forcefully, his adrenaline in overdrive. In a blur of arms and legs, he put the car in drive and floored it, slamming the door shut as he sped away. He hooted to himself, casting a glance back at Billy's Mustang. The car didn't budge but he knew his brother would be proud, smirking at him from the front seat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The voice nearly made Joey drive off the side of the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted in reply, staring in the review mirror. A girl gawked at him from the backseat.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" She screamed, clutching the seat under her like it was threatening to fly away. Joey's face burned with fear and adrenaline. He hadn't seen her back there; he stared at her in shock. She was pale and a redhead, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Joey took a turn and she flopped against the door.

"OW! She screamed, her face turning redder by the moment. Joey couldn't tell if she was mad or frightened.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, nervously eyeing the road behind him. No one was following them and he let his breath hiss out of his nose. He had to ditch the car and the chick. He'd stolen the car, which was all that mattered. Then he realized she'd seen his face. Joey groaned. She could ID him for sure.

"STOP THE CAR!" The girl shrieked, kicking the back of his seat with her short legs. She couldn't have been more than 5' 5" but she packed a powerful kick. Joey glanced back at her and he bared his teeth, channeling his older brother.

"SIT STILL AND SHUT UP." He ordered, his tone dangerous. She panted at him, her face flushed. Then she glanced out the window nervously. Joey eyed her, contemplating what to do. Her throat heaved with rushed breaths and his eyes drifted lower. Her frame was small along with her chest; she was wearing a plain pink t-shirt with black shorts. Her legs were surprisingly strong and her calves were covered by dirty, long white socks and mud-covered cleats were on her feet. He'd abducted his worst nightmare.

Joey turned towards the docks, remembering a place where he'd smoked weed with Tommy. The SUV's tires handled the rougher gravel easily, turning nicely into the dark, abandoned buildings. Joey glanced back at the girl and his heart dropped. She was climbing into the second back seat. He slammed on the breaks and she flew back to him, hitting the rear of his seat. She cried out but continued to scurry towards the back. Joey swore and threw the car into park, tearing after her with his long legs.

"Come back here!" He growled, grabbing at her feet. She kicked at him and he narrowly missed a cleat to the face. Joey clutched her calf, pulling on her furiously. He tugged on her shoes, prying them off her feet and throwing them to the floor. He couldn't risk her clocking him with those.

"Get OFF!" She shrieked. The second back seat fell flat as the girl collapsed it, trying to claw her way to the trunk. Joey looked up and saw what she was desperately trying to reach: a bat bag.

"Oh shit." He muttered to himself, his pulse pounding in his fingertips. She was going to beat him to death in the car he'd jacked. He released her leg and pushed off the floor, jumping over the middle seat.

"Get back HERE!" He screamed, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her chest down on the flattened backseat. She reached out, stretching to reach her bag.

"Fuck you!" She groaned, gasping under his weight. Joey glanced at her hand, watching as it dangled inches from the bag. He'd stopped her just in time. Looking down, he cocked his head. The bag was embroidered and he grinned as he read the name out loud.

"Danny Reynolds." He murmured, leaning down to her ear. She bent her knees, kicking in a backwards fashion. Joey grunted when she connected with his thigh.

"Screw you asshole." She growled, squirming under him. This girl was fearless. Joey pulled at her shoulder, turning her over roughly. He used his knees to pin her legs down and grabbed her hands. He crossed her arms over her chest and slammed them down.

"Just relax!" He screamed. She stared up at him, breathing heavily. For a few moments, they just glared at each other. Joey examined her face close up. Her hair was splayed out around her head, the dark red strands messing further as she squirmed. Danny was pretty and Joey had no idea what he was going to do.

"What the fuck do you want?" Danny hissed, wrinkling her nose. Joey panted over her. He wished Billy had followed him. His brother would know what to do.

"I just wanted the car." He grunted, lowering his head. It dangled over her chest. Joey shook his head and his arms started to quiver. "I just wanted the car." He repeated, his voice less angry. Danny stopped moving.

"Why?" She asked. Joey looked up at her. The angry expression was still there, but her eyes had softened.

"I had to." He murmured, unsure of why he was telling her this. He was only burying himself in a bigger hole. She shoved, rocking him back on his knees but Joey pinned her back down.

"That's STUPID!" She snapped at him, flexing her legs under his knees. She was strong and Joey tottered, trying to maintain control. He bent his knees, digging them deeper into her thighs. She groaned, clutching her eyes closed. He was hurting her but he couldn't afford not to. Joey was breathing hard, trying to form a plan. He couldn't let her go. She'd be able identify him easy and he'd get pinned with kidnapping; he didn't want to go away for a serious streak at only nineteen.

Her left arm suddenly ripped out of his grip. He fumbled after it but she made a fist and slammed it into his jaw.

"FUCK!" he grunted. His mouth throbbed but he'd felt worse. Joey grabbed her hair and pulled.

Danny cried out, her free hand reflexively going to his hold on her head. He took the opportunity, taking control over the wandering hand. His heart was racing, anger growing in his stomach.

"Fuckin' prep school bitch. Think you're tough?" He growled, lifting her hand only to slam it down on the seat. The hard surface made her fist crumple and she cried, tears leaking from the sides of her eyes. Joey almost felt bad, hurting a girl like this, but then she snapped at him.

"Tougher than you, stupid punk, stealing a car for no reason." She hissed, her eyes hateful and watery. Joey wanted to punch her in the face. His hand itched to, the impulse tangibly arising under his skin. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't kill her; first she was a girl, second she was a rich girl. Joey figured she was about eighteen, the graduation year on her bag matching the current year. Her eyes were searching him as he furiously hovered.

A bright light appeared over Joey's head and his heart skipped a beat. He ducked, bringing his face inches from Danny's. Her eyes opened in surprise, hope rising at the sight.

"HEL—" She started to scream. Joey crossed her arms under him, pinning them with his chest. He used this leverage to free one hand, clapping it over her mouth. Danny's eyes sparked with fury and she kicked and squirmed. Joey lay on top of her, holding her down as he tucked his head next to her hers, breathing into her ear.

"Shhh." He hissed, terror screaming in his stomach. The light drifted over them, leaking through the windows. Joey prayed it wasn't a cop, checking the docks in the middle of the night. He hoped it was just a horny couple, looking for a place to park. He panted against the skin of her neck and the heat tickled his face. Danny stopped struggling.

The two lay there, waiting for a sound, a movement, anything. After a few minutes, Joey leaned his forehead against the seat and his chin brushed against the curve of her neck. Danny gasped lightly and Joey prepared for her to fight him, but the struggle didn't come. Then she did something unexpected, she pulled her head away from him, exposing more of her throat. Joey glanced at her with his eyes, unsure of what she was doing. She wasn't looking at him but at the ceiling and he'd turned his head to follow her line of sight when his breath brushed over her neck. Danny's eyes closed and Joey looked to her throat in surprise. Her breathing was deepening, his hand over her mouth sweaty from her hot exhales. The light still glowed over them as Joey hesitantly neared the skin of her neck again. Danny's eyes flew open and she continued to stare at the ceiling but he could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

'This is a bad idea.' Joey thought. "Shhhh." He cooed, hissing air through his teeth near her throat. Danny exhaled heavily and Joey's chest grew warm. He drifted his lips over the soft skin of her neck and Danny gasped, closing her eyes again. He paused, afraid of what he was doing. He definitely didn't need a sex crime added to his rap sheet. Then she moved, pushing her neck to him. Joey grinned. She was asking, well, sort of. Her eyes were still closed but her face was relaxed, the tension gone. He put his lips against her skin and she sunk under him. Joey pressed harder and she hummed deeply.

Remaining silent, he dipped the tip of his tongue against her throat and she purred, her mouth open under his hand. Joey had heard this was a sweet spot, but he'd never seen this kind of a reaction. He kissed her again, his tongue moving over the skin lightly as Danny moaned. 'This is crazy.' Joey thought. At this very moment a cop could be circling the SUV, peering in the tinted windows. He drew back, taking a deep breath. What he was doing was stupid. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, locking their eyes in the dimly lit car. No words just impulse.

Joey lowered his head, keeping his line of sight with Danny. He kissed her again, looking at her as he swirled his tongue. She moaned louder and the eye contact drive him crazy. Joey trailed his lips under her ear and she shuddered. He was evoking such a delicious response that it riled him and his jeans tightened. He stopped when this happened, waiting for her to react, his crotch resting on her thighs. Their eyes met again. Her knees slowly separated under him and Joey raised his eyebrows in surprise. Seconds earlier, she would have rather clubbed him with a bat; but now she was opening her legs slowly, giving into his hardening erection. He angled his hips and dipped between her thighs.

Danny closed her eyes, rubbing against him eagerly as Joey hungrily kissed her neck again, taking bigger patches of her skin into his mouth. Something tickled his hand. He pulled back and saw her eyes were half open, drooped in pleasure. He felt the tickle again and realized she was lightly licking his palm.

'Such a bad idea.' He thought. She could easily call for help if he moved. But Joey slowly slid his hand away from her mouth, revealing her parted lips. He moved closer gradually, testing carefully. Danny rubbed against him and he hissed, the contact hardening him further. Then his lips were on hers, their tongues slipping back and fourth in each other's mouths. The light still shone over them but their minds were elsewhere, forgetting everything else, forgetting they'd been enemies moments prior.

Danny's fingers fidgeted under his chest and Joey remembered her arms. He pushed himself off her chest, freeing the trapped limbs. He expected her to strike him, to try to get away, but she didn't. Her hands went to the base of his spine, pressing against him as he propped himself up on his arms, giving into her rhythmic pushing with his hips. She gasped, arching her back and her legs opened wider. Joey pulled away and knelt between her knees. She watched as he left, lifting her head up to see and propping herself on her elbows. He looked into her eyes as he slid a hand down her thigh. Her shorts were loose and allowed him access as he approached her center. Danny whimpered, opening further and Joey's jeans tightened, tingling waves spreading down his abdomen. His fingers found her panties and he pet her softly.

"Oh god." Danny whispered, dropping her head back as she ground her hips. Joey groaned when she spoke, her arousal making him ache. His head was in full view of the bright light, but he didn't notice, his attention on the panting girl in front of him. He teased her opening, feeling how wet she was through the fabric. She whined again, bringing her head up to look at him. He extended over her and kissed her softly as he slipped a finger under her panties and into her folds. He plunged his tongue in her mouth simultaneously, taking both hot openings with a groan. Danny gasped, her hips riding his finger. She was so tight it drove Joey crazy. He could image his cock inside of her, rubbing hard inside the tight walls. Danny shuddered and he felt her nearing an orgasm as she took staggering breaths. He pushed her panties aside and dipped a second finger inside, turning his hand palm up. She cried out in his mouth, a hand flying to his head, tugging lightly at his hair.

He curled his fingers upwards, stroking hard while buried to the knuckles. Danny pushed her legs further apart, wrenching her mouth from his.

"Oh my god." She clamped around his fingers, her orgasm rocking her inside and out. Danny bit her lower lip and ground her ass against the folded seat as Joey kissed her neck, listening to her swear softly. He groaned at the slickened flesh around his fingers, his cock pulsing with desire.

When her breathing calmed, she touched his jaw, bringing him up from her throat. She kissed him and her hands drifted to his jeans. Joey hesitated as she fumbled with his zipper. The line hadn't been crossed yet but she was intent on changing that. She pulled him out from his boxers and he moaned as she gripped his length. Danny pulled from their kiss, looking down at her hand. Joey grinned. He was big and throbbing, product of good breeding and excellent foreplay. She swallowed loudly and moved her hand slowly down his shaft. He hummed in his chest, closing his eyes to restrain himself.

Then her hand pumped him harder, evoking a wave of pleasure.

"Shit." He hissed. Danny pumped him again, rougher than before. His hips bucked and he melted, leaning forward over her. His dick was weeping with need and he whined as he remembered how tight she was. He shook the thought from his head, instead kissing her throat as she pumped him again. Joey met her hand, groaning deeply. He wanted her heat, her slick walls. He probed his tongue on her throat and Danny moaned, rewarding him with a faster pump. His hand flew under her shorts, the impulse to penetrate her overwhelming. As he dipped inside her, she cursed, her body ultra sensitive to his touch. She gripped him harder and stroked him until he ached, unable to contain himself.

"Please." He groaned the word loudly, panting hard into her mouth. Her hand disappeared and his erection twitched, begging to be touched. Joey watched as she slipped out of her shorts and panties, unveiling her pink and glossy opening. He was on top of her in seconds, lifting her hips from the seat. Danny panted, gripping onto his neck and looking between them as Joey spread her with two fingers. She yelped in anticipation when the head of his cock rested in her entrance and Joey growled, restraining himself. Danny's hips drove into him and he plunged inside, taking her with unabated lust.

"Oh fuck." He whimpered, digging his fingers into her butt. Danny started to whine with his thrust, biting her lips closed. Joey pulled out slowly only to buck back inside of her, growling at the sensation. Danny ground her hips and he slipped in deeper, filling her completely.

"God." She panted, wrapping her left leg around his waist. "You're so…" She moaned as he pulled out and jammed into her again. "…BIG." She groaned, thrusting up to meet him. Joey chuckled softly. He'd forgotten what it was like to fuck a normal girl. The whores his brother paid for had seen everything and done everything, nothing was exciting to them.

He picked up the pace and she clung to him, gasping with each thrust. Joey kissed her throat, remembering how much she'd reacted before. The sweet spot made Danny cum again, her body clutching Joey unbelievably tight. She arched and cried out, gasping for air with wide eyes. He thrust harder, wanting to join her as Danny ground against him, purring as she rode him.

"Your name." She moaned, clutching his neck. "Tell me your name." Joey felt himself nearing the finish, the pressure in his hips building and tingling. He slipped a hand from her butt between her legs, rubbing her clit gently. Danny let out a strangled whine.

"Joey." He purred, circling her button in rapid movements. Her legs kicked furiously as she thrust onto him.

"Joey." She cried, panting hard. "God Joey." He loved hearing his name on her lips and he clutched his eyes closed, pounding into her. "Joey!" Danny was begging. He felt her cum again and lost control. Bucking hard, he released deep inside her while her orgasm clamped around him. The pleasure made him rigid, hissing through his teeth as he trembled in waves. When he couldn't hold his own weight any longer, he collapsed next to her, careful not to land on her tiny frame. They lay next to each other; Joey's pants around his knees and Danny bare from the waist down aside from her knee high socks. After a minute, she sighed.

"Why the fuck did that happen?" She asked quietly, looking over at him. Joey chuckled deeply, his breath still heavy.

"You fuckin' seduced me." He panted. Danny laughed.

"You stole my car." She retorted, an evil grin on her face. "I should have scratched your face off." Joey snorted.

"The adrenaline. It can sometimes do things…" He trailed off, remembering his first robbery and the massive hard-on he'd had all the way home. Danny shook her head.

"What am I? A horny freak?" She chuckled, covering her face with her hands. The anger between them had gone long ago and all that was left was endorphins and throbbing bodies.

"What can I say?" Joey teased. "I'm hard to resist." Danny lowered her hands and rolled her eyes.

"You got **lucky**. I haven't been laid in forever and anything felt good." Joey frowned, sitting up on his elbows.

"Are you kidding? I made you cum three times!" Danny blushed, covering her face again. He grinned. "Your prep school boyfriends ever do that?" He teased. She moaned into her hands.

"No." Joey smirked, pride filling his chest.

"Then I say, **you** got lucky." Danny looked at him, shoving playfully.

"Shut up."

The light outside suddenly moved and the two remembered it, falling quiet as they peered out the window. Joey rubbed his forearm over the fogged glass as a small station wagon pulled away, backing out of sight.

"Horny couple." He murmured, casting a smirk over his shoulder at Danny. Shook her head, shoving him again.

"You were fuckin' car jacking me!" She whined, flopping back onto the seat. "What the hell is wrong with me!" Joey laughed, rolling over.

"No complaints here." He purred, running a finger up her thigh. She slapped it away, jamming her legs together.

"UGH! I don't even know you!" She whined, thumping her head repeatedly on the seat. "I just opened up like a cheap whore." Her voice was starting to sound serious and Joey tried to reassure her.

"Hey, you're not the one who could go to jail." Danny looked up at him.

"Jail?" She asked. He let out a laugh and Danny sat up, her head even with his."You think after what I just did I'm gonna tell the police?" Joey stared at her, amazed.

"You aren't?" This time she laughed.

"Yes. I'm going to tell the police I was car jacked, give them your name, and then describe how I managed to survive by opening my legs like a ten dollar hooker." She pulled on her shorts and panties, frustration mounting in her voice. Joey fixed his pants and zipped them closed.

"I wasn't going to hurt you but, I will admit, I wasn't expecting that." He slowly said, watching her frown. "…but I don't think you're a whore. I think you were freaked out and I was freaked out and so we…" He trailed off. Danny smirked.

"…freaked out?" She added. He laughed.

"Yeah." Danny fidgeted with her socks, pulling them up and untwisting them.

"Why did you have to steal the car?" Joey was startled by her question and faced her with a blank face. She looked genuinely curious, studying his expression.

"My brother told me to." He answered. Danny wrinkled her nose.

"Why?"

"To prove I'm a man." Joey couldn't look at her when he said it.

"That's still stupid." She whispered.

"Not on my end of the sewer." He used his brother's favorite metaphor, hoping to drive his point home. Her clothes, her bag, the car, they all pointed to money. This girl wouldn't understand. Joey reached for his back pocket, groping for his phone. When he didn't feel it, he twisted around, looking for it in the car. It lay on the floor between the front and middle seats. Danny sat still as he climbed over the seat to pick it up. He opened it and the screen flashed that he'd missed five calls. He groaned. Billy was probably pissed, wondering where he'd gone.

"Want a ride?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Joey grinned.

"Nah. My brother will be suspicious if I don't call for a one." Danny nodded. Joey opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. It was quiet and dark. He flipped open his phone and dialed Billy's number.

"I need a ride." He mumbled when Billy answered. His brother growled angrily into his ear for a few seconds and Joey rolled his eyes. "I had to ditch it. I'm at the docks." Billy ranted a little more then abruptly hung up. Joey turned back to the car and saw that Danny was pulling her cleats back on, sitting in the middle seat.

"He'll be here soon." He told her, watching her retie the muddy laces.

"I'll hide in the back then?" She asked, dangling her legs over the side of the seat out the door.

"Yeah. Til we're gone. Then you'll be free and clear." He leaned against the passenger door next to her.

"What are you gonna tell your…" Joey started, unsure of who the man left at the mini mart had been. Danny grinned.

"My dad?"

"Yeah." She grinned wider.

"I took the car, dad. I had an anxiety attack and needed to be alone." Joey smiled at her.

"Wow. That's lame." He teased. She raised an eyebrow.

"Take it or leave it." Joey raised his hands in defeat.

"I'll take it, I'll take it." He joked, throwing her a grin. "Thank you." He whispered. Her face flushed. This had been the weirdest night ever. The roar of Billy's Mustang approached and Joey moved to close the side door.

"Don't let him see you." He whispered and she ducked into the seat, throwing him a quick smile before he shut the door.

Billy pulled up and blew a puff of smoke out the window, revving his engine. Joey strutted slowly to the car, a smirk on his face.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Billy barked. Joey grinned as he opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat.

"Around. Had to make sure I wasn't followed." Billy rolled his eyes.

"You fuckin' idiot." He put the car in drive, taking a drag on his cigarette. Joey rolled his window down, a smile still on his face. Billy wrinkled his nose as he put his foot down. He could have sworn he smelled sex as he peeled out of the lot.

**UPDATE: Went back and redid this a little. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm taking a break from CLU and having some Joey time. No real smut this time though. Lo siento. Hope you enjoy. **

Billy smacked Joey on the shoulder, prompting a small grunt.

"Then he took off out of there like his ass was on fire!" He laughed. Joey rolled his eyes at his big brother. He'd been telling this story for weeks about Joey stealing a car to dump it less than three miles away. Bodie gripped his stomach, howling with laughter in the booth next to Joey.

"I wish I could have seen it, man!" He cried. "Who does that?" Billy smiled, pulling his cigarette from his mouth.

"Didn't pick up the phone for twenty minutes. I thought he'd fainted." Joey growled quietly. His brother was being a real dick tonight.

"Or crashed!" Billy added.

The crew had gone out for a drink and then wandered into a local burger joint at a little past one in the morning. Baggy and Spink were high as kites, sitting next to each other on Billy's right. Joey sat opposite his brother, Bodie and Tommy to his right. The forty-something waitress had taken their orders, and their remarks, without batting an eyelash and now sauntered towards them, balancing four glasses on a tray. Billy lost his smile when she neared, maintaining his reputation as a tough guy.

"Coke." Spink stared at her like she was made of solid gold and she rolled her eyes, plopping the drink in front of him. Bodie leaned forward, still laughing.

"I wonder what he did for twenty minutes." He teased, elbowing Joey in the ribs.

"Coke."

Billy looked over at his little brother, a grin curling one corner of his mouth.

"Probably jerked off in the backseat." Bodie laughed loudly and Tommy snickered. The waitress rolled her eyes again.

"Pibb."

Joey wanted so badly to shove the truth down his brother's throat. _I didn't jerk off, I got laid._ But he knew Billy would flip out, pissed he'd let a girl see him, then let her go. Billy wouldn't have been so forgiving.

"Sprite."

Bodie shoved Joey playfully.

"It's ok Joe, we all have our dry spells." Billy laughed dryly, eyeing the waitress.

"Speak for yourself, Bode." She ignored him and shuffled off. Joey'd had enough.

"Fuck off." He grumbled, turning his head to Bodie. "I get more tail than both you and Tom." Bodie only laughed, clapping Joey on the shoulder.

"Sure you do." Tommy reddened and leaned forward.

"I get laid every night, asshole!" He snapped. Billy hissed out a laugh with his cigarette smoke.

"By your girlfriend." He rumbled. Bodie snorted.

"It doesn't count if it's the same girl." He laughed, nodding to Billy. "Right, Bill?" Billy nodded, flashing the charming Darley smile.

"Do I look like I fuck'd the same broad twice?" He chuckled. Joey couldn't help but laugh at that. Many times, Billy had hooked up with one girl then rolled out of bed to pick up another. Joey knew it was for appearances, but even so, Billy wasn't the monogamous type.

"You're right, Bill." Joey said, his face breaking into a grin. "You're one diseased, motherfucker." Bodie howled and Billy's smiled disappeared. Joey threw him another Darley smile, raising an eyebrow. Billy reached out with one hand and swatted his brother's face, not hard but not gently.

"Fuck you, wiseass." He muttered, his cigarette between his lips.

The waitress leaned against the counter, trying to lift a heavy load of food towards their table. A girl ran around from the kitchen, her hands nimbly lifting two plates from the tray.

"I've got you, Maggie." She chuckled, waiting for the older woman to lead her towards the table. Joey whirled at the girls voice and his heart sank.

"Thank you sweetie." Maggie cooed, hoisting the tray onto her hip. "I'm getting to old for this. Tell your father I'd like a nice fat retirement check." Joey whipped his head back toward Billy, trying to hide the shock on his face. Billy cocked his head slightly but was distracted when Maggie approached with their orders.

"Cheeseburger, no tomato." Joey stared down at the table, his leg bouncing nervously. Bodie flicked his hand and Maggie put the plate in front of him.

"Hamburger, add mayo." Tommy repeated Bodie's gesture.

"Baconburger, only ketchup." Billy stared at Joey and Maggie glanced around the table. Billy reached out, cigarette between two fingers, and pointed at the space in front of Joey. Joey jerked up, remembering his order.

"Yeah, sorry." Maggie grabbed the last plate from her tray.

"Grilled chicken sandwich, add mustard and pickle." Billy snorted and Spink raised two fingers. Maggie set the plate down and turned. The girl appeared to her side, holding the remaining two plates. She locked eyes with Joey and they both froze. Danny's voice cracked as she struggled to announce the plates.

"Uh, Cheeseburger, no lettuce." Baggy leaned forward and she carefully tried to reach past Billy to set his plate down. Joey sat very still, watching his brother. Billy grinned as she stretched in front of him.

"That leaves me." He purred, looking up at her with his classic smolder. She put his plate down.

"Deluxe." Danny confirmed, smiling gently. Billy leaned forward, cigarette level with his eyes.

"Thank you.." He paused, glancing down at her shirt. Joey felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy. His brother was shameless. "…you don't have a nametag." Billy purred. Maggie had already left the table, bored.

"Danielle." She said, brushing a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. Billy took a drag and Danny awkwardly glanced at Joey. He gave her a tight-lipped smile, hoping she wouldn't speak to him. "Enjoy." Danny added, backing away from the table. Billy exhaled and followed her with his eyes.

"I will." He purred. Joey's ears burned and he forced himself to take it out on his burger, biting it hard. Billy turned back toward the group and lowered his voice. "Woowy." He murmured. Bodie raised an eyebrow, coming up for air. "See the ass on that girl?" Billy growled, eyeing her as she returned to the counter. Bodie leaned forward to look and he smiled as he chewed. Baggy craned to look over Billy.

Joey fought the growing urge to speak. Since when does he care about a girl? Danny was talking quietly to Maggie at the front. She glanced at him and Joey felt his chest tighten. What the fuck was his problem? Billy caught his brother frowning at the burger in his hands.

"What, you don't like girls now?" Billy bellowed. Joey swallowed hard, putting the sandwich down.

"Fuck you and your diseased dick." Joey growled, his anger getting the best of him. Bodie froze mid-chew and Baggy swallowed a gulp of his drink. Billy stared at him and Joey knew he'd crossed the line. The table went silent, everyone watching Billy, waiting. His arm lowered and he ground his cigarette into Joey's burger, keeping his eyes locked on his brother's face.

"Let's go." Billy growled, standing from the booth. Baggy shoved a mouthful of sandwich in his mouth and Spink shrugged, taking his along as the two followed Billy out. Joey rose, Bodie and Tommy sliding out after him.

"Billy…" Joey started, walking toward his brother.

"SIT DOWN!" Billy screamed. All heads turned and Joey obediently sat back down into the booth alone. The rest of the guys filed out the door, leaving Billy glaring at his brother. He rubbed the back of his hand over his nose and sniffed. Then he left. Joey groaned, looking at the food left all over the table. Billy hadn't even touched his burger and Joey was left with the check. His brother's car started outside. And now he didn't have a ride.

"You want the check?" Maggie had wandered over to him, her eyes alert for the first time that evening. Joey sniffed, trying to regain some dignity. He glared at her and she flopped it on the table. "Pay it or I'm callin' the cops." She mumbled, walking back to the counter. Joey let his head fall back on the back of the booth. Then he eyed Billy's burger. _Why not?_ He reached for his brother's plate and took off the bun, switching it with the butt impaled one. Taking a big bite, he settled back into the seat, pretending he was totally over what had just happened. He was almost done when she approached his booth.

"Smooth." Danny slid into the seat across from him. Joey looked around, worried someone would see them talking.

"You shouldn't talk to me." He murmured, shoving more burger into his mouth. Danny leaned over Billy's plate.

"Why? You too cool?" She teased, picking up Billy's fork and dangling it between two fingers. Joey grinned.

"People might get the wrong idea." He answered, swallowing.

"What idea would that be?" Danny was playing with him, swinging the fork over Billy's sandwich.

"I have a bit of a reputation." He said, smirking. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, getting stuck with the bill." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Billy will pay me later." He knew it was true. His brother may punish him, but he always compensated somehow. They had enough problems with their father; they needed to be on the same team.

"So…" She giggled, glancing towards the counter. Maggie was watching discretely, wiping with a rag. "…you wanna stick around? Catch a ride with me?" Danny asked, looking back at Joey. He grinned.

"A ride?" She rolled her eyes. Joey laughed at the reaction. She pointed the fork at him.

"Perv." Joey cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me?" Danny blushed then dropped the fork. He'd pushed it.

"Forget it." She mumbled, standing from the booth. Joey caught her hand.

"I'm kidding." He said, sliding from his seat and blocking her path. Danny looked up at him, her eyes embarrassed. Joey realized she was still ashamed of herself, even though she hadn't seen him for weeks. It probably took a lot of guts for her to even talk to him again. "I'm sorry." He murmured, double-checking out the window that Billy had left. The last thing he needed was his brother coming back for him. That was an explanation he didn't want to give. Danny gave him a small smile.

"I've gotta wipe up the tables, then I can go." Joey nodded.

"Cool." She blushed and he released her hand. Danny walked back to Maggie and grabbed another towel. Joey took out his wallet and dropped three twenties on the table. Thank god he'd made a little dough that weekend. He leaned against the side of the booth and watched Danny wipe the empty tables. She was wearing a green t-shirt with "Greg's Grill" on the front and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and it swished around as she circled the tables. There were only two occupied booths and the diners were busy devouring their orders.

She came to clear his table and he moved for her. Danny picked up the sixty dollars and raised an eyebrow.

"Good tipper." She teased, tucking the check and the money into her pocket. Joey grinned.

"Good service." Danny blushed but didn't respond. He laughed and she looked up at him.

"Now who's the perv?" He asked. She blushed further and swatted him with her rag before disappearing into the back. When she returned she had on a white blazer, with the words "Cameron Crusaders" on the left breast. Danny dropped Joey's check and money on the counter.

"'Night Mags." She called pulling her keys from a jacket pocket.

"'Night honey." Maggie said hesitantly, watching the two walk out into the parking lot.

XXXXXXXX

"So your brother make you steal anymore cars lately?" Danny asked. They were driving through the dark streets of the city in the familiar Mountaineer. Joey couldn't remember the last time he'd gone the speed limit, but he didn't mind it. Danny had turned out to be a funny girl, joking with him for more than ten minutes now. He sat in the passenger seat, turned to face her without a seat belt. She'd bugged him for almost a mile to wear it but she'd eventually given up.

"Almost made me steal one tonight." He answered, watching her shocked face.

"Really?" She asked, genuine amazement on her face. Joey broke out in a laugh.

"No." Danny reached over and swatted him.

"Jerk." He grinned at her, tilting his head against the headrest.

"I might have though. I mean he fuckin' left me—" Danny hit the break, sending Joey toward the dash.

"THAT…"

"JESUS!" Joey exclaimed, gripping the armrest. A car horn sounded behind them and Joey flicked it off from the front seat. Danny picked up the pace again, shaking her head in disbelief.

"…was your BROTHER?" She finished. Joey rolled his eyes. Of course she'd be shocked. So many people reacted that way. Few believed that Billy could be related to Joey; they looked very different from each other. Only once in a while, when they cast the same glare, smirk, or smile, did people see the similarity.

"Yeah." He groaned, turning back to face the front of the car. He expected her to go on the same rant as every other girl he'd known. 'Oh my god, he's so hot!' 'Can you introduce me?' 'He bangin' anyone?' Joey pushed the last out of his head.

"Wow." Danny said, staring out the windshield. Joey set his jaw, waiting for the questions. "… and he treats you like that?" She added. He was surprised, turning his head to face her.

"Not usually." She scoffed.

"Oh ok, just in front of his buddies." Joey smirked, rotating his body towards her again. He liked this girl, against his better judgment.

"I kinda asked for it." He bragged. Danny glanced at him.

"How?"

"I told him to fuck off." He answered, smiling at his own gutsy words. Not many people could say that to Billy and live.

"Why?" Joey's throat closed. _Fuck. _He stepped into that one. When he didn't respond right away, Danny grinned at him. "Come on. Why?" Joey shrugged.

"Don't remember." He lied. No way he was going to spill that he had been jealous over her. Even though he liked Danny, he didn't do shit like that. Danny shoved him.

"You're lying!" She cried, laughing. "What did he do?" Joey felt his cheeks tingle. He'd really shot himself in the foot.

"Nothing." He muttered. Her cackling only increased.

"Oh my god. What? Did he insult you or something?" Joey surrendered with a sigh.

"He was talking about your ass." He grumbled. Danny stopped laughing slowly, glancing at him every few seconds.

"And you didn't like it?" She carefully prodded.

"No, I like your ass a lot." He retorted, trying to steer away from his feelings. Danny swatted him again.

"Perv." Then she dropped it, smiling at him in a silent understanding. Joey shifted, looking at her. Her face had freckles over the cheekbones, tracing back to her jaw. He liked the way the hair around her forehead fell in messy strands around her face. She was extremely sexy, but not the way Joey was used to. He was used to girls with big, fake boobs and bleached hair that smelled like burning plastic. Danny was real and untouched. She caught him staring and she blushed.

"What?" She asked, her eyes darting between the road and his face. Joey spoke without thinking.

"Your hair's messy." Danny's right hand flew from the steering wheel to her head, tucking hair furiously behind her ears.

"Shit." She swore, blushing deeper. Joey grabbed her hand.

"I like it." He murmured. This was not like him. He released her hand and turned back to the face the windshield. This girl was getting to him and it was freaking him out. Danny lowered her hand slowly, gluing her eyes to road.

"Thanks." She whispered, her face still hot. Joey raised his hand and pointed.

"Turn right here." He told her, his tone emotionless. She obeyed, taking the turn slowly. The street was dark and Joey saw her grip the steering wheel a little harder. He felt bad, bringing her to this side of the city.

"Here's fine." He lied, stopping her almost five blocks from Billy's apartment. The further she went the worse he'd feel and he already felt weird. Danny put the car in park and he turned to look at her.

Suddenly her lips were on his and he jerked with surprise. Danny blushed wildly, swiping her hands over her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"Sorry. That was—" Joey grinned at her, cupping her jaw in his left hand, effectively silencing her. He pulled Danny back and kissed her. She melted into him, her hands wrapping around his neck, drawing him closer. Danny opened her mouth and Joey slipped his tongue in, his second hand cupping her face. They battled internally, flicking their tongues over each other's as they panted in unison. Joey hadn't kissed a girl this long for years but it felt incredible, like hearing an old favorite on the radio. They stayed that way for minutes, fogging the windows. He felt his jeans tighten and he pulled back. Danny had a goofy grin on her face, her lips swelling ever so slightly. Joey opened his door.

"Thanks for the ride." He said, rising from the car. Danny flashed him a smile.

"Anytime." She said with a dazed slur. He couldn't help himself. Joey dove back into the seat and pulled her face to his. She moaned, running one hand through his hair and the other fidgeting for her seatbelt. When it clicked open, Joey yanked away.

"I gotta go." He groaned, trying to tug himself out of her grasp.

"No, no, no." She whined, trying to pull him back. He eventually won, stepping from the car. Danny pouted, then wrinkled her nose, letting out a laugh.

"Your hair." She pointed, snorting softly. Joey felt the top of his head, flatting his messy mane. Then he leaned down in the frame of the door.

"Thanks for the ride." He repeated. Danny pouted again.

"Stop teasing and just go." She whined. Joey laughed and closed the door. He started down the sidewalk and she inched forward, following him. He stopped and stared at the tinted window. It sunk slowly and she grinned at him.

"Anytime."

Then she took off, going the fastest she'd gone all night. Joey laughed as her taillights disappeared.

XXXXXXXXX

Billy's apartment was unusually quiet as Joey slipped his key in the lock. He hoped his brother was still out but the moaning from the back bedroom told him otherwise. He rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch.

"Joe?" Billy called, his breathing heavy.

"Yeah." Joey groaned, wishing he'd stayed in the car with Danny. Moments later, his brother walked out into the living room.

"JESUS BILLY PUT SOME FUCKIN' CLOTHES ON!" Joey bellowed. Billy was standing in the doorway, butt-naked with his dick standing erect. Billy grinned.

"See?" He gestured to his cock. "Not diseased." Joey swiped an empty beer can from the coffee table and threw it at him.

"Fuckin' creep." He muttered at his brother. A woman whined something incomprehensible from the bedroom and Billy walked back down the hall. Joey smirked.

"YOU OWE ME SIXTY BUCKS YOU PRICK!"

**This was pure fun to write. Tell me if it made you laugh. I will continue this if people want me tooooooooo. But'cha have to say something….. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AH! Those of you who leave comments truly make my day! Love to Chaos2279, leeseelee, sweetcandy apple, sunstar234, and Dreamer2987. You keep me motivated. Joey and Danny were well behaved last time…Enjoy =)**

**UPDATE: Edited this one too. Thanks to Dreamer2987, I've gotten the drive to do so! =)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Joey. God Joey." Danny whined into his neck. She was straddling him in bed as he sat up against the headboard. He nibbled her ear, took her butt in his hands, and pushed her down on his shaft, groaning hard at the friction. <em>

"_Danielle." He purred. His thighs flexed under her as he thrust upward. Snaking her fingers through his messy hair, she sighed. Their pace was slow and they were enjoying the sweet torment it caused. Joey lifted her legs higher up on his lap, penetrating her idly and Danny whined while she rocked her hips, gripping his neck with her hands as he sunk inside. _

"_I want—" She whimpered. Her body was ripping her mind half. Joey knew the feeling; his own chest was swarming with frustration and ecstasy. He wanted to curse and whine in the same breath. The sex was incredible but their stimulation was bordering on overpowering. Danny started to cry out in small gasps. "Please Joey. Faster." She didn't need to ask twice. He pinned her on her back and started thrusting deep. Spreading her legs as far as they would go, Danny tossed her head back and forth as Joey pounded, grunting with exhaustion. She'd been riding him for eternity and his cock screamed, pleading for release. _

He came hard, moaning in his sleep. Awoken by the orgasm almost instantly, Joey hissed with pleasure and bucked into his own grasp, squirming under his sheets. When he was spent, he flopped his head back. _A dream?_ He cursed quietly. It had been almost two weeks since Danny had left him on the sidewalk. Now she was invading his dreams, making him crazy. This girl haunted him like a ghost.

"OH YEAH. OH YEAH!" Joey slapped himself on the forehead, listening to his brother's conquest scream through their thin bedroom walls.

"BILLY FUCKIN' DARLEY YOU ARE FUCKIN' AMAZIN'!" Joey growled and rolled out of his bed, slipping his soiled boxers off and throwing them towards the pile of dirty laundry in the corner. He ignored the screams, crossing the hall into the bathroom. Billy was grunting loudly, increasing in volume until he let out a primal growl. This didn't faze Joey; he'd heard this very same routine several times. He took his time emptying his bladder, then flushed, listening for sounds of movement. When he didn't hear anything, he figured the coast was clear. Joey opened the door and came face to face with a woman. She eyed him, raising a brow as her gaze drifted down his naked body.

Joey leaned in the frame of the bathroom, watching her with a cocky smirk. Her hair was pixy short and a complete mess. She was wearing a white tube top that didn't hide her nipples and a silver mini skirt.

"You must be Joey." She purred. "I recognize the family resemblance." Joey smirked.

"That must be a whole lot of dicks to remember." He said, passing her and walking back to his room.

"Fuck you." She hissed, squinting at him. Billy appeared down the hall in his boxers.

"You still here?" He asked, throwing her a dark glare. She scoffed and turned, leaving the apartment with the slam of the door as Billy lit a cigarette. "Fuckin' bitches." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Danny walked out to her car with her keys in hand. Her ponytail swished in the air as she went, swaying her hips absentmindedly. Joey snuck around a parked car, creeping up on his prey with a grin on his face. When she reached down to unlock her door, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.<p>

"What the—!" She exclaimed. Joey rubbed her stomach and pressed his cheek to her temple.

"Shhhh." He hissed seductively. Danny's heart pounded in her chest and Joey could feel her pulse in her throat. She snuck a glance at him.

"Joey?" She laughed. Dipping his head, he kissed her neck, remembering her sweet spot. "Joey." She moaned as he licked her, sucking gently. Her hand flew to his hair. "What are you doing?" He slid one hand down to her waist, threatening to go lower.

"I owe you." He murmured, fingering her waistband. Danny turned around in his grasp, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joey met her mouth in an aggressive kiss, eyes closed and breathing heavy. He drifted his hands to her butt, holding her against him. Standing on her toes, she clutched him, tugging him closer with each exhale. Joey didn't need to explain to her what he wanted, what he needed. Her movements told him she wanted the same thing. He pulled away from her.

"Follow me?" He asked, his voice almost a pant. Danny nodded emphatically, biting her lower lip. Their chemistry was incredible and there was no way either of them could say no.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to Billy's apartment, Joey scanned the lot for his brother's Mustang. It was only twelve and Joey had hoped he'd get the apartment to himself for at least an hour. He didn't see the black car, so he jumped out and met Danny as she pulled in behind him. She looked shyly at Joey as she slid from the Mountaineer, pushing hair behind her ears.<p>

"I dropped you off way down the road." She murmured, motioning down the street. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Billy's not home. I didn't want to take the chance last time." He groaned, bending down to nibble her throat. She gasped and slipped her hands into his back pockets, gripping him with her fingers. His cock responded quickly to her prodding.

"What about now?" Danny asked, kneading his ass. Joey growled.

"You're worth it." He moaned. As stupid as that sounded, it was the truth and Danny sighed with happiness.

"Take me inside." She purred quietly, raising her hands to his shoulders. Joey obeyed, taking her hand and starting towards the front door.

They ran together up the stairwell, hearts pumping with adrenaline and arousal. When they slammed into Billy's door, Joey pinned her, lifting her legs around his waist. Danny whined and ran a hand between them, cupping his crotch. As she rubbed, Joey pounded a fist on the door, groaning loudly while he hungrily consumed her mouth.

"I want you right here." He growled, looping his thumbs in her shorts. Danny laughed into his mouth.

"Someone's impatient." She teased, rubbing him harder. Joey started to pull her shorts down and she shrieked, slapping his hand.

"JOEY." She laughed, yanking her shorts back up. He groaned and leaned against her, panting and rocking his crotch between her legs. "Inside." Her tone turned from laughter to a moan as he ground against her on the door. Joey swore and shifted his attention to the keys in his pocket.

"Fuckin' key." He cursed, fumbling as he finally unlocked the bolt. The door swung open and Danny backed into the living room, egging him forward with a finger. With a predator's grin, Joey slammed the door and rushed her, kissing and nibbling. Her hand found his crotch again and his eyes shot open.

"You're gonna jerk me in my pants." He growled in her mouth. Danny chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck while Joey lifted her again.

"Just returning the favor." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He spanked her ass with one hand and she jumped, laughing.

"Those were shorts." Danny rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. I can't wear those to practice ever again." She murmured, kissing him in between her words. Joey laughed.

"But they were so…" He ran a hand up her thigh, trying to reach between her legs. But her work shorts were too tight so he sighed. "…nice." Danny snorted. Her hand drifted down and Joey felt his zipper unthreading. Drawing her mouth into a deep kiss, he took the hint and started for his bedroom.

The sheets were bunched up in one corner of the mattress, leaving only the fitted cover. Danny unraveled her legs and met the floor, backing up to the edge of the bed. Joey grinned as she slipped her green t-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. He'd never seen her entire body before. As she proceeded, a blush spread on her face but she slid her shorts, bra, and underwear to the floor as she kicked off her shoes and socks. Completely naked, Danny sat at the edge and scooted back to the middle of the mattress. Shivering with want, Joey remained patient, letting her show off. But this wasn't necessary, he would have been more than happy if they had started on Billy's front door.

Lying back on his bed, her legs were open just enough to reveal her arousal and she teased, moving her knees together and apart slowly. Joey took his shirt and shoes off in a hurry but slowed when he reached his jeans. Danny's eyes widened as he dropped them to the floor, his erection free and throbbing. Staring at his cock, she drifted her knees apart as he slowly approached the bed.

"How bad do you want me?" She panted, closing her legs again. He put his hands on the mattress and crawled toward her. Lowering his voice, he let a gravelly growl start in his chest.

"Too bad. I'm gonna cum just lookin' at ya." His gaze fell between her legs and Danny blushed as she opened for him, watching his lids droop in lust. Reaching his prey, Joey hovered over her knees and, using his hands, pushed them wide. She was gorgeous, red and slick just for him. Danny bit a lip, her face flushed as he ran his hands down her thighs to open her further. Then he grinned, kissing her knee and trailing down her leg. When his breath tickled her folds, Danny shot up, whining and panting.

"Oh god." She whimpered with anticipation. Joey ran his tongue over her slit and Danny let out a wail, dropping her head back. Grazing her clit with the tip of his tongue, she grew wetter and Joey sucked it gentle before plunging inside of her with his tongue. She hissed and brought her head up, gripping his hair with one hand."Mmmmmm Joey." He shifted his focus up to her clit, laving it with broad strokes and grinning when she trembled.

"Joeyyyyy." She whined, massaging his scalp with her fingers. He flicked his tongue quickly over the bulging bump and she bucked. "Oh yes." Danny whispered, closing her eyes. As he enjoyed her praise, he plunged two fingers into her and rubbed upward, continuing to lick her clit. Danny released him and propped herself up with her arms, fisting the sheet and spreading her legs. She thrashed and whined as he worked her with his tongue. Holding her down with his hands, Joey kept a steady pace while her legs shook. He pressed hard on her slickened walls and her body tightened around the digits, signaling the climax.

"JOEY." Her walls clamped around his fingers and she jerked uncontrollably, thrusting down on his hand. "Oh fuck!" She screamed, her head falling back. Kissing her thigh, he watched her cum with a delicious blush on her cheeks. When she collapsed, Joey rose from between her legs and chuckled.

"Consider us even." Danny murmured. Joey purred and moved over her, his erection poking her thigh.

"Not yet we aren't." He growled, taking her mouth in his as she grabbed his butt, giggling. Joey humped gently and she pulled him closer, drifting a hand to his balls. As she tugged lightly, Joey groaned, yanking his mouth away. With a giggle, she cupped them and rubbed gently with a thumb.

"Fuck woman, you're driving me nuts." He swore. Danny's chuckle was deep and throaty.

"No, I'm rubbing your nuts." Joey sputtered a laugh, shaking his head at her. Grinning, he gripped her under the knees and angled her hips.

"Wiseass." He muttered, flicking his tongue over her lips. Danny brought both of her hands to his back, watching as Joey slowly lined his cock up. He poked her folds, teasing her ruthlessly. "Gonna teach you a lesson." He growled, withdrawing. She gasped, bringing her legs higher.

"No no no." She whimpered. Joey remembered the same pleading from weeks ago. He dipped the tip of his head inside her and withdrew it slowly, humming with frustration. Danny fussed like a child. "NO NO NO." She cried, raising her hips. It made Joey purr.

"Say please." Danny nodded obediently, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Please Joey, please." He dipped into her again, burying only his head inside before pulling it out again. She tossed and whined.

"Please what?" Joey teased. Danny's expression became bashful and he kissed her. Penetrating with his tongue, he reminded her of the pleasure awaiting. "What do you want, Danielle?" She gasped as he entered again, slightly further, before disappearing a second later.

"More." She choked, watching his reaction. He spread her with his fingers and slid in, allowing half of his cock into the hot entrance. Danny moaned and gripped his shaft, but he retracted, involuntarily hissing in protest. The teasing was taking its toll and Joey knew he couldn't do it much longer.

"More what?" Danny glared at him, her face red like she'd been running.

"I want you inside of me." She growled, panting like a mad woman. He obliged, giving her his entire length. They both shuddered and Joey set the pace fast, his erection pulsing. She bucked under him, meeting his thrusts with throaty yes's. Fighting the urge to give in, Joey shut his eyes. He didn't want to release the building pressure in his hips; he wanted to claim her.

"Let me ride you." Danny panted after seeing his jaw flex in frustration. Joey nodded and rolled, flipping on his back while keeping them joined. Leaning over his chest, she rose and sank on his shaft and he grunted like a caveman. His hands flew to her hips and he drove her fast, his thighs shaking as he bucked to meet her. "Yell for me Joey." She cooed, rubbing his pecks as she rocked against him. His first attempt came out as a choked groan.

"Danny." She leaned down and kissed him, plunging her tongue in his mouth. Then she leant back, arching against his cock.

"Danny." He moaned, slipping one hand between her legs. She whined when he found her clit and he rubbed her fast.

"Cum again for me, Danielle." Circling the swollen bundle of nerves, he watched her bite a lip and cry, riding him faster. When she came, she tugged his hand away and gasped in an inhale, moaning and swearing on exhales. Her body trembled and contractions gripped his cock like a third hand. Unable to withhold any longer, Joey bucked into her, cumming with a howl. Danny hummed, riding out her orgasm with closed eyes as he growled and twitched inside of her scalding walls. When he stilled, Danny slipped off and lay beside him, her head on top of his chest. Wonderfully exhausted, both panted and Joey ran a hand down Danny's spine, stroking her lightly with the pads of his fingers. After several moments, the room was still and their breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm.

"Now that...I can get used to." He purred, admiring the flushed girl lying on his stomach. She blushed and laughed lightly, brushing the star on his throat with a finger. Joey rested his hand on her hip, tracing the bone. If he were a different person, he would have told Danny how much he liked her. Told her about the days he went home alone because no girl at the Four Roses compared. She was a caliber that he would have never found in his circle, but had been lucky enough to stumble upon. He wanted to keep her, hold her in his arms all night, but he knew deep down he couldn't have Danielle Reynolds.

"I'm glad you showed up." She whispered. Her words surprised him, warming his chest. "You make me laugh." It was a simple declaration, but it filled the gap between them. They were strangers with a passion so strong it drove them together, forcing the good to the bad. They didn't need to tell life stories or hold hands in public. This was enough: laughter and fantastic chemistry. Joey stroked her hair.

A door slammed and both jumped. Voices started down the hall and Danny looked up at him, fear creeping into her eyes. He flew off the bed and grabbed her clothes, tossing them to her before leaning up against the door.

"I've wanted you since I was in high school." A woman's voice cooed, drifting away towards Billy's room.

"Take a number." Billy purred, pausing outside Joey's door. "Joe?" He thundered, knocking loudly. Danny jumped and Joey turned his head away.

"What?" He mumbled, pretending to sound tired or drunk, anything that wouldn't merit interest from his big brother. Billy snorted and stepped down the hall.

"Lazy fuck." Billy grumbled before he closed his bedroom door. Danny was dressing slowly, careful not to make any sounds. She was pulling on her shoes when the sex began.

"Oh yeah baby." The woman started to moan and Danny went wide-eyed. Joey pressed a finger to his lips but her face broke into a smile, giggles threatening to burst from her mouth. He dove on top of her, pressing a finger against her lips.

"Shhhhh." He said quietly, but Danny's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah baby!" Joey cracked a grin at the girl's cheesy moans and Danny writhed beneath him in silent hysterics. Billy started to growl in rhythm and Danny froze, looking up at Joey.

"You." She silently mouthed, gaping with surprise. "He sounds just like—" Joey cut her off, kissing her lips to stop her words. Danny snorted and slapped his bare ass and it made a loud smacking sound. Joey pulled away from her and made a face; they were going to get caught. He slid off the bed and grabbed his jeans, yanking them up his legs. Billy's pace was still slow and Danny blushed at his deep, throaty groans. Joey opened his door quietly and the two slipped out, tip toeing down the hall.

When they were safely away from the apartment, Danny cackled.

"My god!" She wheezed, covering her mouth. "She sounded ridiculous!" Joey smirked and put an arm around her waist.

"Just be glad you don't hear that every night." Danny snorted and looked up at him as they walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

"Every night?" She asked. Joey flashed his teeth in a proud grin.

"My brother? Yes." Danny shook her head and pulled him closer.

"Charming." She murmured. Joey chuckled and leaned his lips to her head, kissing her temple.

"We can't help it." Danny opened her mouth in feigned shock. He took the opportunity to sneak another kiss, taking her breath before she could reply.

They joked all the way out to her car and Joey was disappointed when they stood next to the vehicle. Danny fished her keys from her pocket and unlocked the doors then she leaned against the driver's side and Joey kissed her, holding her neck. Their mouths were light and sweet, saying small goodbyes.

"Have a good night with those two." She smirked, pulling away and opening her door. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Lucky me." Danny climbed into the seat and Joey held the door open, watching her buckle in. "See you 'round?" He asked, trying to not sound needy. He had to see her again; he would see her again. Danny touched his chin and reeled him in for a peck on the lips.

"Definitely." She smiled. Joey shut her door and watched her leave, rubbing his bare arms in the cold night breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me love? Please? ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, some Billy and Joey time…. I'm worried about what you'll think…..Well I hope you enjoy... **

**Love to Sparkly Blue Eyes, sunstar234, leeseelee, Dreamer2987 & Chaos2279**

Joey turned down the radio. His hangover was fierce and his body was suffering from the abuse he'd inflicted the previous night. The last thing he needed was loud music. Billy snorted at his brother, taking a drag on this cigarette.

"Hurts don't it?" Joey rested his head on the car window. He and Billy were parked in a lot, waiting as the sun went down past the trees. Billy's car gleamed in the orange light and Joey raised a hand, shielding his eyes from the glare. This was Joey's first time selling on the Fields.

The Fields was a large clearing of grass, about ten acres worth. The parking lot stretched along the width, the thin strip of black asphalt neglected after years of traffic. The Fields housed four baseball diamonds, placed back to back against each other. Games from all over the county came here. Apartment buildings lined two sides of the clearing and a train track ran in the back. The place was old and worn like the general area. This side of town was run down and very often avoided by some teams. Regardless, the Fields provided a great spot to sell. It was often busy and lured in customers from different parts of the city.

He ignored his brother's eyes, looking out the window onto the games that still played. It was getting late and slowly the flow of activity was ceasing. In a bit, Billy would take them back to the office. It hadn't been a great business day so Joey knew they wouldn't stay much longer. His stomach lurched and Joey groaned.

"You puke in my car, I'll kill you." Billy growled, watching his brother with a raised eyebrow. Joey sniffed.

"Got nothin' left." He murmured, closing his eyes. All he wanted was to sleep off this awful feeling.

"I should know." Billy muttered, lighting a new cigarette. "Fuckin' dragged your ass home." Joey grinned, knowing how much his brother hated taking care of someone other than himself. Joey recalled bits and pieces of the previous night, mostly of him kissing porcelain. He let out a little chuckle, imagining Billy smoking in the bathroom doorway. His brother eyed him.

"Fuckin' lightweight." He mumbled. "Fuckin' embarrassing." Joey laughed a little harder and Billy wrinkled his nose. "What's so funny?" He grumbled. Joey rolled his head on the window, facing his brother.

"Thanks, Bill. I'll hold your hair for you next time." Billy snorted and punched him in the arm. It hadn't been long ago that his older brother had sported long, dark blond hair but he'd cut it, opting for a shaved head. Joey sometimes caught him running a hand over his head in the mirror, missing his golden stands.

"Shut up, fuckin' pussy." Billy retorted. Joey let out a weak laugh, his stomach protesting again.

"Wouldn't want to get chunks in your gorgeous locks." He teased, clutching his belly when another tremor of pain shot through him. Billy punched him again but the corners of his lips revealed a grin. Joey moaned when his throat lurched and Billy put his cigarette in his mouth, shoving his brother with both hands.

"GET OUT!" He barked, pushing as Joey fumbled at the door handle. It swung open and Joey heaved, leaning his head out of the car. He gagged and choked, his stomach contracting in painful spasms. Joey felt tears in his eyes; his body was seizing so hard it was forcing them from his ducts. He heard Billy swear and felt his hands resting on his back. When he was done, Joey spit and panted over the asphalt, gulping in air. His brother tugged on his jacket after a moment, hauling his limp form back into the car.

"Fuckin' idiot." Billy swore, adjusting in his seat. Joey was still breathing heavy, his head pressed against the window.

"You're the one who made me work today." He whispered, his voice strangled from pain.

"You don't get passes." Billy answered. The smoke from his cigarette made Joey crave a drag. He pulled his own pack from a pocket but slumped in his seat, his head protesting any large movements. Not only was he hung over but he hadn't been able to eat.

"Fuckin' Heco misses his shifts all the time." Joey mumbled, his eyes closed once again. It helped to dull the discomfort. Billy took a drag and blew it out the crack in his window.

"Heco's the best cook in the state." Billy barked. "And Heco isn't my brother." Joey opened an eye to see Billy leaning in his seat, facing the passenger side.

"The hell does that mean?" He murmured against the glass. His brother exhaled smoke out of his nose, pursing his lips. Billy hated explaining himself.

"It means I gotta be the boss. Lead by example." He didn't sound as mad as Joey expected. Billy sounded normal, talking to him like he was teaching not scolding. "You're my little brother, you're gonna be a part of this someday." Joey knew that Billy was dancing around the truth: Someday, Billy could be dead and then the crew would look to Joey. He swallowed quietly, disliking the idea of the gang without his brother. "So you gotta be the same as me." Billy finished his speech and flicked the remnants of his butt out the window, sliding back into his seat.

"Here's Teddy. You good?" Billy wanted him out of the car, probably so he could distance himself from their heart-to-heart, or what he thought was one. Joey nodded, hoisting his body with great effort. He fought hard to act casual, his head dizzy as he stood.

A man with long, scraggly brown hair was approaching the Mustang, his hands deep in his pockets. His limbs were very thin and his face wasn't clean, stubble mixing with dirt and grime. Teddy had been a customer for a few years, his habit getting worse and worse as months passed. Joey remembered when he'd been a strong mechanic, working part time for Bones. Now, he probably couldn't lift a wrench.

"Hey Joey." He whispered, twitching as he neared the car. Joey nodded and pulled a cigarette from his pack, perching it in his lips.

"Teddy. What can I do for ya?" It was silly question, but it got the ball rolling.

"I need some stuff man." Teddy smiled and Joey flinched, the missing teeth making his stomach hurt again.

"How much?" Joey lit up and waited, filling his lungs with the smoke. It felt good, taming his queasiness momentarily. Teddy was twitching faster now, glancing down at the ground. It amazed Joey how addicts could hold so much guilt. No one cared about them, but they still felt judged.

"I got one hundred." Teddy looked up at him nervously. Joey wanted to laugh. Rich kids would sometimes show up on their corners, scared and shaking at their first drug buy. They'd get all keyed up to get high and offer a dealer a single bill, expecting a huge bag of dope. Billy once threw a beer bottle at a kid in a BMW for that very offense. A hundred dollars was like trying to buy half a coke at a grocery store. It was a waste of time.

Joey knew Teddy understood that so he figured that was all the money the man had. Hell, it was probably someone else's money. Addicts became thieves all the time. So Joey nodded and knocked on the passenger window. Billy lowered it.

"Hundred." Joey mumbled, eyeing his brother. Billy's brows fell flat with irritation but he reached into the backseat, flopping a duffle next to Joey's window. He fumbled in the black sack until he found one of the smallest baggies. It was about $150 worth and he held it out in front of his face, asking Billy a silent question. His brother waved a hand, staring out of the windshield. It wasn't worth the effort.

"All right, Teddy." Joey said, standing up from the car. The man looked at the bag in his palm, eyes growing wide as he dug in his pockets. He withdrew several crumpled bills, holding them out with a shaking hand. Joey took them and counted, dropping the heroine in the addict's empty palm. Teddy gripped it fiercely, shoving it quickly into his pocket.

"Thanks man." Teddy whispered, patting Joey on the shoulder. Then he made a face, looking down the lot. Joey followed his eyes and they rested on a figure, standing about a dozen cars away. He squinted in the dim sunset.

The red hair was the giveaway. It caught the sun at the right moment and Joey felt his heart sink. Teddy shifted and Joey exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Get goin' Teddy." The junkie obliged, walking quickly the way he came. Joey glanced at Billy in the front seat. His brother's hand hung out the window and the radio had gotten louder. Joey took a few steps away from the car and Billy didn't move, aside from taking a drag from the fresh cigarette that hung outside the door.

He walked towards her, knowing full well that it was a bad idea. Any moment, Billy could get out, watch them, and see the familiarity between the two. Danny stood at her trunk, clunking her bat bag inside her car. Joey didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen her in a week. He flicked his barely-smoked cigarette at the ground as he approached.

"Hey." He knew it sounded stupid the second it came out of his mouth. She didn't look up at him, closing her trunk with a solid slam.

"Hi." She muttered the word like it was to herself, then she walked around the car to the driver's door. Danny was wearing a white jersey, the name "Reynolds" printed in black letters along her shoulder blades. The shirt was streaked with a long smear of orange-brown dirt, starting at her collarbone and ending at her waist. She wore her black shorts on top of a pair of white spandex sliders that covered her thighs down to the knee. The streak continued onto the tight fabric and onto her long socks. Danny looked like she'd fought with the mound, and lost.

"You win?" He asked, trying to goad her into conversation. He glanced back at the black mustang, hoping he had a little time before Billy realized he wasn't with Teddy anymore. Danny opened her door and turned to face him, leaning in the space.

"You dealing?" She said, her tone unhappy. Joey didn't care if she approved or not. She wasn't his mother.

"I'm guessing no." He muttered. Danny frowned.

"What?"

"You didn't win." Danny wasn't amused. She rose into the seat of the car and Joey pinned himself in the door before she could close it. "Danny." He said her name with a sigh. She wasn't in the normal joking mood.

"That's fucking stupid, Joey." She muttered, pushing him away. He didn't budge, holding her door open.

"Just calm down. It's not a big deal." He murmured, trying to block her shoves. Danny glared at him, dropping her jaw.

"It's against the law." She snapped. Joey threw his arms up.

"Hello?" He said, tapping the white car with his palms. Danny scoffed and pushed him again. She knew that he wasn't a law-abiding citizen, so what was her problem? Joey leant down to look into her eyes. "You mad cuz I haven't seen you?" She huffed and put her hands on the steering wheel.

"Go away." She muttered. Joey ran a finger over her arm.

"Danielle." The skin puckered into goosebumps and he knew he was getting to her. Danny, however, didn't soften, choosing to glare through the windshield. Joey huffed, pulling away from the door. "Fine. Be stuck up." His shitty hangover reared its head again as he strode away. He didn't need to explain himself to her. Forget it. Danny's cleats hit the ground and Joey felt her hands on his back. She yanked with impressive force, pushing him up against the car.

"NO WAY." She barked, jutting a finger into his face. "You do NOT get to say that to me." They were both in bad moods today. Joey shrugged her off, getting angrier.

"What? The truth?" Danny's face flared, fury flushing her cheeks.

"I am not stuck up! I never acted that way towards you and you know it!" He laughed.

"RIGHT! Like when you called me a stupid fuckin' punk the first time we met." Her eyes flicked back and forth on his face, trying to recall her exact words.

"You were jacking my car!" She said, shoving him. Joey felt his stomach turn to stone, his temper overflowing.

"That's not all I jacked." He said viciously, purposely aiming for the one weakness Danny had. He knew she'd been insecure about the promiscuity of that night and he'd hit the mark. She slapped him, her hand leaving a ringing on his right cheek. Joey laughed, anger mixing with triumph. "Didn't mind me then, did ya?" Danny hit him again, tears forming in her eyes. "Didn't matter that I was a drug-dealing, car-jacking, punk when I was fuckin' you senseless!" His crassness made her gasp, covering her mouth with a hand. Joey's anger ebbed as tears streamed down her face.

"Joey!" Billy's voice broke their silence and Danny backed away. He just watched her, pride keeping him from apologizing and wrapping his arms around her.

"JOEY!" His brother had gotten out of the car; the door's slam echoing through the lot. Joey straightened his jacket, locking his jaw.

"Have a good life." He hissed at her. It hurt him to say it. It burned his throat and churned his gut. But he'd seen the way she looked at him with Teddy; she'd never see him the same again. Danny had witnessed the ugly truth of Joey's life and it couldn't be masked by chemistry or fantasy. It was better that he hate her and move on. He ducked around the car and left her standing there. Joey stood long strides, clenching his fists as he approached the Mustang.

"What the fuck?" Billy asked with his arms raised at his sides. "Takin' a stroll?" Joey was furious with himself. He'd let her get to him. Billy had always told Joey that you can't care about anyone and he'd gone and done it. He was a weak idiot. Dwelling on it only made him angrier. Billy grabbed Joey by the back of his neck and shook him lightly.

"Can't leave you alone, can I?" It was the last straw. Impulse shot through Joey's arm and he swung at this brother, landing a blow on his jaw. It wasn't that hard of a hit, but he'd hit Billy. That's what mattered. It took only seconds for Joey to feel his brother's fist in his gut, sending him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Billy screamed, rubbing his hand over his jaw. Joey sputtered on the asphalt, holding his body as it cried out in pain.

"Fuck you." Joey muttered. His left arm supported him as he kneeled, the other clutching his abdomen. He gagged, the nausea and pain combining into another dry heave. "Fuck you." He repeated between gags, tears reaching his eyes again. This time he let them fall, embracing the misery he felt. He'd found something good, but then life had taken it away. He'd lied to himself, thinking he could be happy. People like him don't deserve it.

Billy swore, leaning against the trunk of the Mustang while his brother vomited bile. His body trembled, each heave sapping more of his strength. When he stopped seizing, he panted, weezing with fatigue. A car started and Joey glanced up from the ground, watching Danny's white Mountaineer back out of its spot. _Take a good look._ He thought. _Because you're never going to see her again. _Suddenly, he was being pulled to his feet. He swayed, gripping Billy's shoulders. His brother looked down into his face.

The feeling in Billy's eyes stunned Joey. He hadn't seen that since they were kids. His older brother would pick up and bandage him after Bones smacked the younger boy around. Those blue eyes had held such love and compassion while Joey had cried endlessly in his brother's arms. Now, seeing that again, he realized Billy had a weakness after all. Him. His little brother. _Can men of strength be allowed weakness?_

"You gonna hit me again?" Billy asked quietly. Joey shook his head, feeling worse than ever. His brother gripped him by the shoulder and led him to the car. "Worst hangover I've ever seen." He muttered as Joey flopped into the passenger seat. Billy got in and started the car, pulling out of the lot just as the field lights came on.

"Fuckin' lightweight." He added, shaking his head as Joey slumped against the window.

**I promise you I'm working on the next chapter. Please don't hate me….I had to bring in a dose of reality. I mean, I HAD TOOOOO. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This was funnnnn but complicated. Did I succeed my faithful reviewers(you know who you are)? **

He'd passed the grill on purpose several times that week, rebuking himself every time. _She's just another chick. What is your problem?_ But no matter what he thought, Joey always ended up taking the long way just to pass the place. He hadn't done this before when they'd been friendly. Joey had told himself it was needy and stupid. But now his guilt drove him, literally, back to Danny Reynolds.

That night was the same as the others. The grill was busy but the white Mountaineer wasn't in the lot. Joey felt disappointment in the pit of his stomach but he straightened in his seat, flooring his car home.

_That was the last time._ He told himself. _I'm done._ Joey nodded in agreement with his thoughts, ready to shake the pathetic feeling in his gut.

_How could you like this girl that much? _He questioned, turning into the other side of town. _You saw her all of three times. _It was true. They'd only spent three nights together and only one had consisted of real conversation. Then he remembered her laugh and the way they joked. He groaned with irritation. _We worked so well. _They'd been electric from the moment they met, their chemistry so strong it had overpowered logic. Even a punk like him had to admit he missed her, even more now when he couldn't have her.

Billy's apartment building loomed in the distance, the dreary grey casting more sourness into Joey's mind. It had started to rain and he cursed, pulling into the lot and throwing the car into park. Not only was he in a bad mood but he'd been on shift all day, sitting in a hot, stuffy car with Spink. Joey was looking forward to his bed and Billy's air conditioning.

He popped the collar of his jacket and held it taunt to his neck, jumping from the car. He started to jog towards the building with his head down.

"I never thought I was better than you." Joey whirled. Danny was there in the rain, her red hair dripping her shoulders to the ground. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, standing in a pair of flip flops on the faded parking lines. He gaped at her, shocked at her appearance. Her hair was down and soaking wet along with all the material on her body.

"Danny?" Joey stepped towards her and she moved back, swaying slightly. A hand flew up and pointed a finger at him.

"I nevertreated you differently." He lowered his hands and studied her face. She wasn't wearing makeup, as usual, but her face was unnaturally rosy. Danny blinked slowly and swallowed, pulling herself together to speak again. It hit him: she was drunk. Her stance was uneven and her mouth was loose as she struggled to maintain her commanding tone. "I liked you, despite all the signs that it was a bad idea." Joey snorted, his temper rising for the defensive.

"How noble of you, taking pity on the less fortunate." She snarled, stomping toward him.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK?" He hissed his breath out of his nose, staring at her blazing green eyes. Her pupils were dilated, confirming his suspicions. Joey didn't speak, waiting for her to continue.

"I knew what I was doing in that car." She said, poking him squarely in the chest. "I knew who you were." He dropped his jaw.

"You knew who I was?" Danny made a sound and rolled her eyes.

"No, not like that. I knew that you were a punk who'd probably committed crimes, fucked whores, and done drugs." Joey didn't react. "I knew that my car wasn't the last one you were going to steal." She swallowed again, emotion creeping into her voice. "But I also knew something else." Joey felt his chest pang when she started to crack, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she cried. "I knew that you couldn't hurt me." He lowered his eyes. "Your brother probably would have." Joey took a step, coming to Billy's defense.

"He wouldn't—" She shook her head.

"Don't lie. You know he'd do anything for you or for himself." He slacked; she was right. If Joey had called Billy that night, chances are she'd be at the bottom of a river with her car. Danny ran a hand over her wet hair, sighing.

"The point is I gave into you because I saw that….difference." Joey watched her beat herself up internally. That night would always haunt her even though Joey wouldn't change a thing if he had to do it a million times over again. She hugged herself in the rain and he approached her hesitantly. When Danny didn't shy away, he wrapped his arms around her, warmth radiating from his toes to his brain.

"Can we talk inside?" He asked, rubbing her back with his palms. She was shivering from the cold rain. Danny nodded and they walked into the lobby of the building. If you can call it a lobby, that is. The small room housed a wall of mailboxes and a broken elevator, nothing else. A door led to the stairs and the floor was covered in cracked tiles. Joey didn't move for the stairs but stood in the center of the room, pulling his wet jacket off and hanging it over one arm. His white t-shirt hung loose over his lean frame and his jeans were soaked from mid-thigh to the floor. Danny hugged herself again, swaying slightly where she stood. Joey spoke first.

"How much did you drink?" She laughed bitterly, gesturing with her arms.

"Thought I could prove a point. Come here plastered and show you that I'm not…" She snorted. "…that I'm not stuck up." She popped the p in up, flopping her arms to her sides. Any other time, Joey would have laughed.

"Did you drive here?" Danny coughed a laugh and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Another brilliant idea." She moaned. Joey shook his head.

"So you came here expecting what?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Why come here, Danny?" She flinched and hugged herself again.

"I needed to." He almost didn't hear her. She'd uttered in a tiny whisper, staring down at the floor. Joey remembered his struggle with himself in the car. No matter how whipped he felt, he would still pass by Greg's Grill, unrealistically hoping that she'd be standing outside, that he'd scoop her up in his arms and fix everything. He knew it was dumb and a lie, but he still drove past the lot with a spark of hope in his stomach. He _needed_ to. Danny slid to the floor and hugged her legs.

"I saw you dealing and something hurt." She whispered. "I felt like you lied to me, hiding who you were." Joey moved forward and opened his mouth but she cut him off with a hand. "BUT." She gazed into his face, prompting him to shut his mouth and listen. "But, I realized…" Danny pressed her palms to her eyes, wiping away at tears that were starting up again. "…I realized that I was the one lying." Joey frowned in confusion.

"You lied?" She coughed a small sob, continuing to wipe at her face.

"I lied to myself. You were very forward with who you were. And what you wanted." She laughed through another sob. "I mean, obviously." Joey sat next to her on the floor, uncomfortable with his looming while she wept below him. "You weren't looking for a girlfriend…" Joey shifted and she cut him off again. "…and that's fine! It's just not meant for some people." Danny leaned her head back on the wall, blinking back the moisture in her eyes. "So I needed to make a choice." He was buzzing in anticipation, holding back the urge to ask questions. "Do I let myself fall for a man like you? Living each day wondering if you would show up." He held very still, his hopes rising with each second. "Or do I walk away and trade in for something safe and steady. Marry some guy who's just all right and give up our incredible potential." Joey didn't move; he was too stunned. He wanted to persuade her, beg her. He jumped slightly when she let out a loud groan. "Give up the BEST SEX OF MY LIFE?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"It is." Joey murmured, grinning down at the floor. They sat there for a moment, neither speaking while the rain pelted against the cement outside. Danny had her eyes closed with her head leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply through her nose. Joey just sat, elbows on his knees with his hands dangling in the air. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he glanced at her sideways.

"And?" Danny coughed, opening her eyes to look back at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He didn't need to hear anything else. Joey met her mouth in seconds, drowning in bliss. He'd been raised to love no one and care about nothing. Love was weakness but he didn't care. Joey couldn't deny this girl.

Danny wrapped her arms around his neck while he stood to crouch and looped an arm under her knees, lifting her. Joey carried her up the stairs, pausing to catch his breath when they reached the right level. Danny was smothering him with kisses, making it hard to breathe, and he lived on the third floor. He carried her down the hall and to his door, setting her down gently so he could find his key. Danny wrapped her arms around his ribs, nuzzling into his back. He opened the door and led her inside. She was still stumbling, her intoxication only worsening with the intensity of their heated kissing. Joey chuckled and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying Danny towards his room like a sack of potatoes. She shrieked and clutched his back, her hair cascading to Joey's legs. He let her down in his room, holding her steady as she rocked on her heels.

Joey pulled Danny's shirt over her head and she giggled, shrugging out of it obligingly. It took every once of his sanity to keep himself from pouncing on her and having his way, but he did it. He continued removing her wet clothes, stripping her down to her underwear and bra. Meanwhile, she clawed at him, kissing hungrily as he ran his hands over her skin. Danny pulled at his t-shirt and he took it off. She rubbed his chest with a goofy grin on her face and he laughed meeting her mouth. In a swift motion, he moved away and slid his t-shirt over her head, catching her off guard.

"Hey." She pouted, trying to yank it back up. Joey took her wrists.

"Relax. I'm not done with you yet." Danny smiled and stopped fussing, wrapping her arms around his neck once again. She lifted a leg up to his waist and Joey dropped his jeans, gripping her knees and hoisting her off the floor. She moaned and welcomed his tongue, pressing herself against his entire body. He was already hard for her, his erection begging for attention from his boxers between Danny's legs. She felt it and rocked against it, sending a bolt of lightening up Joey's spine.

"Nope, no." He moaned, lowering her onto the bed before flipping to the side. She whined in protest.

"Why?" Joey pulled her into his arms, folding her back against his chest.

"Not now." He whispered, kissing her neck. She sighed and melted into his embrace.

"I'm not drunk." She protested, moaning as he worked her signature sweet spot. He didn't need to argue with her because she fell into fits of sighs as he licked, kissed, and sucked her neck, hugging her close. When her breathing started to deepen, Joey sensed her sleepiness and his own. He dropped his voice to his deepest bass, purring into her ear.

"I want you to remember how good it is." She nodded groggily and he grinned, nuzzling her throat. Danny turned, laying her head against his chest as they both drifted asleep.

**AS I PROMISED. Now back to the funny right? God, serious stuff is hard to write. ;) But on a serious note, was I convincing? Let me know =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOOD LORD. This is a long one. Lots longer than I expected. I really love you guys for commenting. I've been trying to reply to each one of you and thanks to leeseelee for letting me know I hadn't enabled my messaging. woops. Feel free to message me ideas and stuff if you'd like. I'm enjoying this process and the AMAZING feedback. LOTS OF LOVE TO THE FAITHFUL and I hope you enjoy. =)**

"Are you deaf now?" Joey rolled over, ignoring the grumbling voice in his head. "HEY." Something smacked him and Joey let out a long groan.

"Go away, Billy." Another smack and Joey jerked up, swatting. "WHAT?"

"Get. the. fuck. up." Billy said, hitting Joey with a pillow again, this time in the face.

"Today's my day off." Joey mumbled, collapsing back into his cool bed. Billy stood over him, wearing a black wife beater and a pair of boxers. His brother tossed his pillow back on the bed and motioned with his arms.

"Tommy got pinched last night. You're covering his shift with Bag." Joey moaned and rolled over facedown into his bed. He took a deep inhale and a picked up a strange scent.

Danny.

He flipped back over, suddenly remembering the previous night. She'd fallen asleep in his arms and now he was alone. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"You comin' off of somethin'? He asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Joey scanned the room. Her clothes were gone. He sighed, flopping back onto his bed.

"Shut up." Joey mumbled, rubbing his face with both of his hands. His brother snorted.

"JOE JOE!" Baggy exclaimed, appearing in his doorway. Joey couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin on his face. Baggy had been Joey's friend the longest, even though he was closer to Billy's age. "We're gonna sell all day and fuck all night bruhTHA!" He hooted, flopping down on the edge of Joey's bed. Billy rolled his eyes.

"You two get goin', I gotta get bail money from Bones." Joey knew his brother hated going to see their father so he obeyed without complaint, getting out of bed. Baggy clapped his hands once, really loud.

"Let's go Joe Joe." Joey shoved Baggy's head causing his friend to wobble on the mattress, laughing. Joey rooted through his closet, grabbing a clean shirt. Baggy let out a howl.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He exclaimed. Joey whirled around. Baggy was sitting up on the bed, dangling a pair of pink panties in front of his face. Danny's panties. Billy returned and poked his head in the door.

"Get goin' you idiots." Baggy turned, showing Billy what he'd discovered in Joey's sheets.

"Our little boy's growing up, Billy." Baggy teased, raising his voice to a high pitch. His brother entered the room, grinning as eyed the pink, cotton underwear. "You made a girl leave without giving her back her panties?" Baggy asked, standing up next to Billy. "Or you do her so good she forgot?" Billy laughed, clapping Baggy on the back.

"It's a Darley thing, Bag. The women…" He glanced at his brother with a devilish smile. "…just lay down for you." Baggy howled and Joey laughed.

"What can I say? It's a family curse." He replied. Billy grinned, taking the underwear from Baggy's hand. He held it for a second before throwing it at Joey where it landed on his chest. He chuckled, folding it into his palm. Billy snorted and crossed the room, gripping his little brother by the shoulder.

"That's my boy." He growled. Joey smirked, pride swelling in his chest. Being praised in front of gang members was rare. Billy clapped him on the back. "Now get goin'." He added, walking out into the hall. "No rest for the wicked." Billy winked at his brother before disappearing from sight.

XXXXXXXXX

Danny had a particular spring in her step as she wiped down the tables at closing. Maggie watched her from the counter, smiling quietly. The girl finished and tossed her towel into a bucket like an NBA pro, punching the air when it landed with a splash. Maggie laughed and Danny bowed, backing into the kitchen and reappearing with her jacket. She waved to the waitress as she left, smiling as she made her way to her car.

"You're a very bad girl." Joey said, lighting a cigarette as he leant against the Mountaineer. Danny grinned and walked slower.

"I thought you might show up." She teased, swinging her keys around her finger. He laughed, smoke rising in the darkness.

"After you left that little present in my bed?" He grinned. "How could I stay away?" Danny smiled, standing in front of Joey.

"You like that?" She purred, extending a hand to his cigarette.

"I would have liked to have been awake when you took them off." She chuckled and plucked the cigarette from his fingers. He raised his eyebrows as she put it into her lips, taking a small puff. She held it for a second then coughed, sputtering as she handed it back. Joey laughed and Danny wheezed.

"Imagined that would be smoother." She muttered, coughing in small bursts. Joey just shook his head and cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers. She grinned against his mouth and pulled him closer with a grip on his jacket.

"When'd you leave?" He finally asked, releasing her and taking a drag. Danny smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Early. Your brother's screeching girlfriend woke me up." Joey laughed at the idea of Billy having a girlfriend. The screeching he understood. "I had to work anyway." She added, kissing his bottom lip playfully. He growled and hungrily nipped at her, flicking his tongue over her lips. She parted them and sighed, running a hand into his hair. Joey tossed the cigarette away, taking her into his arms. He'd been thinking about this all day while Baggy had talked endlessly about sex and sports.

"I had to go straight there ya know." She murmured, breathing a little heavier. "Didn't have time to go home to change. Had my uniform in the car." Joey groaned when he made the connection.

"You went commando for me?" He moaned, dipping a hand down her back. Danny giggled deeply into his neck, letting him explore.

"All day long." His hand slipped under her waistband and met bare skin. Joey couldn't suppress the groan of arousal that escaped his chest. He hardened inside of his jeans, wanting her desperately.

"Right here." He grunted, pushing down on her shorts. Danny shook her head and he groaned. She laughed and kissed him briefly.

"I wanna do it in a Chevelle." She whispered, grinning deviously. Joey raised an eyebrow, following her banter.

"Oh do you?" He purred, rubbing her back with his hands.

"Yup. A black '71." She added, squeezing him tighter. Joey lowered his voice and murmured in her ear.

"You're in luck. I drive happen to drive a black '71 Chevy Chevelle." Danny giggled, goose bumps rising on her arms.

"Do you now?" She teased, opening her mouth in feigned shock. He laughed, smacking her butt.

"I do, bad girl." Danny yelped at the spank but giggled darkly at his words. She kissed his throat and Joey lifted her. "You very bad girl." He carried her across the lot towards his car, his erection growing with anticipation. Having sex in this car hadn't been done and he wanted to try it out.

He'd parked near the end of the strip, away from the lit part of the lot. His car was partially concealed by the side of the next building, the brick wall jutting out towards the road. It was a nice specimen, his Chevy, so he kept it well away from the rest of the crowd. Danny's hand drifted over his crotch and Joey grunted, hoisting her up on his waist.

"Excuse me." He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Where is Danny and who are you?" She laughed and covered his mouth with a kiss. He pulled away and frowned. "There's been a mistake." He continued, pinching her butt as he went. "Danielle Reynolds wears underpants and doesn't have sex in cars." Danny giggled and propped her elbows on his shoulders, circling her arms loosely around his neck.

"She's on vacation." She retorted, grinning. "I told her to live a little." Joey laughed and reached the car, sitting her down on the hood.

"Live, yes." He chuckled. "Little?" Danny rolled her eyes and Joey winked at her. "Not at all." She shoved him playfully and he unlocked the driver's side. He peered into small interior of the two-door car and considered his options.

"This'll be interesting." He muttered, sliding into the seat. Danny ducked her head into the car and carefully straddled him, tossing her jacket to the side. Joey pushed the seat all the way back and closed the door.

"Ok, whoever you are." He teased. "You get your wish." She undid his jeans quickly and he hissed. "Jesus." Joey laughed. "You weren't kidding." Danny snuck her hand into his boxers and found his erection, making him push back against the seat.

"I never kid." She purred, stroking him firmly. He groaned and moved in the leather seat, grinding into her hand. Joey's hands found her waistband, working it down her hips. Danny released him and lifted her legs, sliding the shorts down to her ankles and over her feet. Joey couldn't help but tease her wet opening with a finger as she struggled with the task. She gasped and jumped, hitting the steering wheel. The car blasted a small beep and Joey laughed, flopping his head back. Danny blushed and covered her mouth, laughing profusely.

"Oh god." She sputtered, glancing out the windows. It was late and their position was hardly visible. Joey laughed louder, imagining what they must look like. One of his brother's favorite phrases came to mind: idiots. He ran his hands up her thighs and kissed her jaw.

"Smooth move." He whispered, working his way between her legs. Danny quickly forgot her embarrassment and gripped him again, panting when Joey ran a finger over her folds. She moved closer to him, bracing herself with one hand as she lowered onto his cock. They moaned in unison, their faces reddening with arousal. Joey bucked up to meet her and Danny grabbed the back of the seat, using as leverage. She pushed and pulled on it, sinking and rising on his shaft with fantastic friction. He pulled her knees up, allowing himself deeper as she thrust.

"More." She whined, rocking her hips. Joey hiked her up further, evoking cries from both himself and Danny. The windows fogged with their breath, the two steadily building rhythm. They kissed and caressed each other, whispering curses and names. Joey ran his hands under her shirt and lifted it off, revealing her bra. He unclasped it with expert hands, gliding the straps down her arms. Danny sighed and played with his hair, biting her lip as she thrust down on him. Joey cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over the hard peaks, taking one into his mouth. She moaned and hugged his head to her chest. He sucked and bit gently, making Danny whine and sigh as she rode him.

"Joey." She purred. He shifted his attention to the other breast and she gasped, starting to shake. His hand drifted between her thighs and she spread wide, slowing her pace as he found her clit. Danny shuddered and came quickly, humming as the waves of pleasure pulsed through her. Joey raised his head and kissed her neck, evoking louder sounds.

"That's my girl." He purred, taking hold of her hips. She picked up the pace again and he closed his eyes, pressure building in his spine. "Ride me, Danielle." His dirty coaxing sent shivers down her limbs, causing her to slicken further. Joey tossed his head, amazed at the sensation. She whined and clutched the seat, pounding him harder.

"Again." She whispered, a second orgasm approaching her at an impossible speed.

"Fuck me, Danielle." He moaned, sucking below her ear. She shivered again, blushing with sensation and shyness. Joey knew she'd probably never heard those words before and he repeated them, letting his voice drop lower. Danny nodded, her face reddening further.

"Yeah." She whispered, biting her lip. Joey clutched her hips, rising to her.

"You gonna come again for me, Danny?" He murmured, kissing her cheeks as she concentrated. She nodded whining in response. Joey knew she was close. He hitched her up higher and thrust in deep.

"Oh god." She swore, her legs trembling she climaxed again. Danny panted, each contraction making her gasp. Joey let his stomach flex and the pressure exploded, sending him over the edge. She felt him go rigid as he came and she hugged him, grinding him slowly until he fell back into the seat.

"Danny." He whispered, holding her against his chest. After a few moments, Danny struggled in the seat, her position slowly becoming uncomfortable. Joey lifted her and she sat down in his lap, her legs draped over the armrest that divided the front. She snuggled into his arms and they held each other, heartbeats pounding in their chests.

"See now." Danny murmured, tucking her nose under Joey's jaw. "How could I give that up?" Joey laughed and tickled her side.

"Oh I see, you're just using me for my body." Danny giggled and pushed at his tickling.

"Yup." She replied, trying to hide the huge smile on her face. Joey tickled her harder and she let out a loud laugh, kicking her legs. "And your car." She added, looking into his eyes. Joey smacked her bare bottom and she shrieked, grabbing his hand. He kissed her lips quickly.

"Guess I'll just have to deal with it." He said, reaching up to touch her hair. It was messy, falling down over her shoulders and back. Shorter pieces framed her face and he pushed them behind her ears gently. Danny beamed and kissed him deeply, holding his head to hers with both hands.

"I'm moving." She whispered, pushing away from him. Joey frowned.

"What?" Danny nodded and stuck out her bottom lip. He tossed his head against the headrest. "Well fuck." Then she laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"To Heldmurn Estates." Joey relaxed and Danny kicked her legs with a chuckle. Heldmurn Estates was an apartment building about two minutes from Greg's Grill, almost a walk from where they were now. "But its good to know you cared." Joey felt a little embarrassed, showing his hand too readily. He made a face at her.

"Jerk." Danny snorted and plucked her bra from the passenger seat. Putting it on, she laughed.

"My dad wants me to take over the grill. So he's moving me out here." Joey watched her, running his right hand up and down her shins.

"So you're not—" He didn't want to pry into her life. This was, after all, their fourth time seeing each other. Danny glanced at him, turning her shirt right-side-out and tugging it over her head.

"Not all rich girls go to college." She murmured, poking his stomach. "But at least I won't have to hide from your brother." Joey snorted. She smiled and leaned down to snatch her shorts from under the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her cheek. Danny slid the shorts up her legs and squirmed awkwardly to get them up to her hips. Joey shook his head as she wormed around in his lap. She sighed triumphantly when she was dressed, kissing him on the mouth.

"Why can't you have girls over?" She asked. Joey zipped up his jeans and sat up the seat.

"It's not that I can't." He hesitated. Admitting to Danny that he had feelings for her was something he hadn't done yet. Sure, he'd implied it with loving caresses and playful banter, but he'd never said it out loud. She saw the hesitation and Danny's grin faltered. He couldn't upset her over something so easy.

"Billy just doesn't do relationships." He began, searching for the right way to phrase things. "Billy expects me to be like him, so he doesn't want me to…" Danny waited, watching his eyes. "…to care about anyone." She smiled ear to ear. Joey grinned. That was good for now. He felt fine with that. Care. He didn't love her but he did care.

"Bringing home the same girl twice would piss him off." He concluded, opening the car door. Cool air rushed inside and it felt nice in the steamy interior. Danny turned, grabbed her jacket, and clamored out of the seat; Joey followed, stretching his legs.

"Good old Billy Darley." She chuckled, swiping her feet along the asphalt. Joey was stunned for a moment. Danny had never used his last name before. She saw him freeze and she laughed, taking one of his hands to pull him away from the car. "I watch TV, you know." Joey nodded, recalling several times when Billy's mug had graced the nightly news report. "Took me a bit to put two and two together, but I got there." She added, squeezing him around the waist.

"And you didn't run and hide?" Joey teased, easing out of his shock. Danny had figured it all out but still, here she was, hugging him to her like a prized teddy bear.

"Ha." She snorted. They walked back to the lot, her Mountaineer sticking out like a soar thumb in the sea of tiny sedans. "He was hotter in his mug shot." She randomly blurted, biting back a smile. Joey rolled his eyes. "He had hair." That made him laugh.

"Oh man, there are so many who would disagree with you." Danny snorted again and looked up at him.

"You jealous?" She asked. He shook his head. Unlike the many women who'd used him to get to Billy, Danny genuinely didn't give a rat's ass about his brother; and Joey knew it.

"Nah." He muttered, taking her chin in his hand. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she pulled her keys out of a pocket. Danny opened her door and Joey leaned in it while she climbed inside.

"When are you moving?" He asked, watching her glide the seatbelt across her lap.

"Next week." Joey nodded, making a mental note.

"I'll come by then. Billy's got us busy during the week." Danny wrinkled her nose, still unhappy with his line of work. But she didn't protest, simply nodding in response.

"Okay." He grinned and pecked her again. Her smile returned and she tugged him closer. He complied with her probing tongue and leant into the car, his arms around her legs. She ended the kiss slowly, her lips red from friction.

"You won't have to pick me up in parking lots anymore." She added, flashing him a smirk. Joey shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kind of our thing." Danny swatted his shoulder and he stood away from the door.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not that...weird." She mumbled. "I like a little vanilla." Joey snorted.

"Sure." She smirked and shook her head.

"Maybe we'll even, who knows, talk?" Joey laughed, raising his hands.

"What are we doin' now?" Danny rolled her eyes and reached for the door handle.

"I'll see you then." She chuckled, shaking her head at him. Joey just grinned.

"Yup."

It was a strange goodbye, but then again, they were a strange couple. No labels, no commonalities, and no real rules. They just found each other and enjoyed it: simple and perfect.

Joey walked to his car with his hands in his pockets, smiling to himself. He dipped his hand into his back pocket for his phone but his fingers found something soft. He pulled out Danny's pink underwear and he grinned, tucking them back into his jeans. Joey found his phone in the other side and flipped it open, hoping to find the screen blank. Alas, he'd missed two texts: one from Baggy and the other from Billy.

Flopping into his car he dialed his brother, obeying his instruction to "CALL ME NOW." Billy picked up quickly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" His favorite opening. Not a "hello" or a "what?"; not for Joey.

"Out. What's up?"

"Fuckin' Heco ditched, I need you to cover me while I drag his ass down here." Joey sighed and started his car.

"Yeah." Billy hung up and Joey put the gear in reverse. He took a deep breath to calm the irritation in his head and grinned at the scent still lingering in his car. It was gonna be a long week but at least his ride smelled like Danny.

**Can you tell I love cars? Solamente un poco. I've got some exams this week so I might not update as quickly, but leave me something and who knooowwwssss. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: this is extremely smutty. Not a whole lot of cute stuff in this one. Oh and there's a bit of an unwritten time lapse. Enjoy!**

"DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE!" Billy yelled, charging through the door. His shotgun was trained on the far back counter where an older woman stood behind the register. Joey ran in after him, jogging down an isle.

"EMPTY IT NOW!" The older brother commanded, taking long strides across the small convenience store. The woman shook as she hastened to unlock the small drawer in front of her. Joey tossed a bag on the counter and leapt over, his long legs knocking over a gum display. Billy rolled his eyes behind his ski mask but didn't speak and Joey stuck his gun in the woman's lower back.

"Do what he says, bitch." He hissed. She nodded repeatedly, pulling open the drawer and stepping aside so Joey could reach it. He stuffed the bills inside the bag and Billy laughed darkly. When the drawer was empty, Joey jumped over the counter, running past his brother toward the door. Billy pumped the shotgun and Joey froze.

"Please." She whimpered. "Please don't." Billy's arm was steady and Joey waited, praying he'd forget her and leave. At the last second, Billy aimed higher, blasting the gun at the camera that hung from the ceiling. The woman screamed and ducked, cowering behind the counter as the boys ran out the door.

Bodie was waiting outside in Billy's car when they hurried outside and all three were laughing as the Mustang peeled out of the lot.

XXXXXXXX

The Heldmurn Estates apartment complex housed thirty different apartments, each with a front door facing the lot. They were all painted grey, making them unremarkable against the dull sky and faded grass. The asphalt was recently paved and painted, bright and new underneath the assortment of cars that were parked there. It was already dark and lights lit up the sidewalk that ran the length of the area.

Joey pulled into a spot and leapt out, taking a drag on his cigarette. The adrenaline was still pulsing through his system and four shots of Jack put a giddy grin on his face. He strode confidently up to number 28, pulling out his key and unlocking the door. The apartment was dark but Joey didn't turn on a light, preferring to bump his way through the living room towards the bedroom door. His cigarette still dangled in his lips when he quietly turned the knob, peering inside slowly.

Danny was sleeping quietly, curled up on her side. Her hair was wet and pulled up in a bun, leaving a spot on her pillow. She was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, lying on top of the sheets because of the warm night. A fan blew in the corner, creating a dull noise that covered the sound of Joey's footsteps as he entered the room and closed the door. He felt like a crazed creature, staring at the bane of his desire. Kicking off his shoes and tearing off his jacket, Joey made his way to the bed, taking another drag. He became more aroused by the second as he inched toward her, losing his jeans. He lifted his shirt over his head and exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air. The fan hit his bare chest and his entire body shivered.

Joey circled the bed like a predator, watching her as he smoked away. He was only wearing his boxers and they weren't hiding his growing erection. Flicking his butt out the open window, Joey grinned and hissed another puff of smoke. His skin was on fire and his mind was focused on one goal, one outcome. He descended on the mattress carefully, keeping his presence a secret for as long as possible. His fingers found the bottom of her shirt and he lifted it gently, pushing it up over her breasts. Joey groaned and lowered his lips to her stomach, trailing wet kisses and hot breath over her skin. Danny made a sound and shifted, rolling onto her back in her sleep. He grinned and continued, moving up the middle of her abdomen then to the right breast. Joey sucked greedily, drunk and pulsing with lust.

"mmmmm." Danny whined, her hands blindly wandering over his back. He raised one palm to her left breast and rubbed it, flicking his thumb over the nipple.

"Joey?" Danny slurred, waking in a thoroughly confused state. Her body was responding to his stimulation but her mind was still very dormant. "What are you—" She was cut off when he found her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips. He was hard against her thigh and she moaned, excited and stunned by the randomness of his attention. Joey trailed kissed down her throat and sucked forcefully on her neck, milking her favorite spot. Danny shuddered and gripped his sides, moaning quietly. He laughed and trailed downwards, yanking her boxers off without warning. Danny yelped and Joey groaned at the heat between her legs. In seconds, he'd aroused her significantly. He kissed her belly button and inched lower, teasing her with his slow progression until he was panting in-between her thighs. Danny watched him, her cheeks burning.

He took her clit roughly in his mouth, evoking a cry. She tossed her head back, letting out yells that rose in her throat as Joey worked, using his one hand to push her left leg to the side. The other hand lifted her right leg over his shoulder, shifting her hips up to him. Danny gasped and moaned loudly as he continued, fisting the sheets and digging her heel into his back. Steadily, her pace increased until she was furiously rocking.

"Oh god. Oh god!" She screamed, writhing against him helplessly as he dipped his tongue into her body. "What has gotten— OH!" She bucked, riding an orgasm that crashed her system. Joey grinned as she screamed and whined, cursing and praying in the same breath. "Joey fuckin' Darley!" She cried, collapsing in shuddering heap. Joey laughed and kissed her thigh, wiping a palm over his mouth.

"Hi." He purred, lifting her leg off his back. It fell limply onto the mattress and Joey chuckled. "Did I break you?" Danny let out a loud laugh.

"Pretty much." She panted, looking up at him as he kneeled between her legs. His erection broke free from his boxers and she made a face. "Does someone want attention?" Joey grinned.

"I earned it." He smirked. Danny sat up and raised her eyebrow.

"Did you?" Joey frowned and she cackled, pushing him hard so he fell back on the mattress with a grunt. Danny lifted her shirt, discarding it, and crawled over him. She lowered her head to his chest, kissing gently down his sternum. A hand gripped his shaft and Joey groaned as his hands found her head. Danny stopped and grabbed his wrists pinning them down at his sides.

"My turn." She purred. Joey growled as she continued her slow descent, purposefully mimicking Joey's previous pace on her. He twitched, letting out guttural moans as she went south. Danny released his wrists and he dug his fingers into the mattress, fighting the urge to intervene. Her hands rested on his hips as she swirled her tongue on his lower belly, watching him clench his jaw. One hand drifted to his shaft and he hissed, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the mattress. Danny gave in to him and put her lips to his head. Joey jerked, tugging on the sheet as she took his length slowly, only able to go half way before she was forced to retreat. He growled and closed his eyes, laying his head down. She slid her hand up his shaft and rubbed her thumb over his slit, releasing a deep groan from his throat.

"Oh man." Danny laughed and took him in her mouth once more, repeating her previous process. Joey was impatient by the time she flicked her thumb over his head again and he jumped up, growling like a primitive animal. Danny giggled evilly as he flipped her onto her back, spreading her legs with aggressive need.

"Someone's rowdy." She purred as he probed her opening. He hoisted one of her legs on his hips and met his mark, repeating his animal growl.

"I've wanted this all fuckin' night." He answered, filling her with every inch he had. Danny moaned, gripping onto him under his arms.

"All night?" She whispered, panting desperately. Joey swallowed, thinking about the robbery and the power he'd felt. He'd thought about fucking Danny all the way to the Four Roses. He'd thought about it when Billy bought him four shots; he'd thought about it when three different girls ran their hands over his crotch. He only wanted her, like this, forever.

"All fuckin' night Danielle." He growled, nearing his finish line faster than a freight train. She whined as he thrust faster, hoisting her higher on his hips.

"Holy shit." She whimpered. Joey reared his head and yelled, climaxing with such force he felt dizzy. Danny met him quickly, shouting with a smile on her face.

They both collapsed, gasping for air and damp with sweat. The fan oscillated and hit them with cool air; they both sighed, the moisture on their bodies cooling. Danny laughed.

"What in the hell was that about?" She asked, making hollow sounds as she patted his stomach. Joey snorted and rolled over, pulling her into his arms.

"I had a fantastic night."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy had watched carefully as his brother turned three girls away, grinning like he'd won the lottery. His suspicions had only increased when Joey had left drunk and alone, claiming he had something to do.

Now, Billy sat parked in a spot at Heldmurn Estates, watching apartment 28. His brother had stumbled inside minutes ago and he'd had a key. That irked Billy. Joey had a key to an apartment in Heldmurn Estates.

Billy lowered a window and blew smoke out, contemplating what he should do next. The night was quiet but hot, requiring air conditioning in the cramped car. A sound caught his attention and he pulled the cigarette from his lips, leaning over the steering wheel as he listened.

"Joey fuckin' Darley!" The words were faint but clear and Billy frowned. A woman was screaming his brother's name. Normally, he'd have been happy to hear this, but not here in a mystery apartment for which Joey had a key. Billy rolled his window up and stared out of the windshield. After a few moments, he gritted his teeth and threw the car roughly into drive, pulling out of the lot and disappearing into the night.

**Feel free to leave your screams. All caps are so fun to see. ;) Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two things: For those who read "Icy Blue" or "Mirror Image", I put some links on my profile to some images of Scout's tattoo. It's explained better on there. **

**Thanks so much to Sparkly Blue Eyes, leeseelee, sunstar234, Dreamer2987, and Chaos2279! My amazing faithful 33**

**This bit is a little rough. Keep in mind Joey's only around 19-20. **

**Love you guys! XXXX**

"Joey." A hand tapped his chest and he grumbled, rolling away. "Joey!" It got louder with more insistent thumping.

"_It's the police, Miss Reynolds."_ Joey's eyes shot open instantly and he sat straight up. Danny was dressed and hovering next to him on the bed with terrified eyes.

"What do I do?" She whispered, backing up towards the bedroom door.

"_Answer the door Miss Reynolds."_ Danny covered her mouth and stared at the front door, hugging herself. Joey rose and crossed the room, nodding to her silently as he approached the door. He took a big breath and opened it slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked, appearing in nothing but his boxers. A man in a grey suit was outside. He crossed his arms and looked Joey up and down.

"I'm detective Morrison. I'd like to speak to a Danielle Reynolds." Joey set his jaw, ready to dismiss him but Danny appeared, wrapping an arm around Joey's waist.

"I'm Danielle." She whispered. The detective eyed the two of them and waited, obviously expecting to be invited in. When neither spoke, he sighed and pulled out a notebook.

"Miss Reynolds, I'm Detective Morrison. We received an anonymous tip that a suspect in a last night's Hendall St. mini mart robbery was hiding out in this residence." He stared at Joey but received no response. Danny shifted her weight onto her left foot, leaning towards the officer.

"Well there's been a mistake." She answered casually, gesturing with her arm. "It's only Joey and I and we were here all last night." Joey didn't move, keeping his glare trained on the detective. Danny motioned with a hand. "Ask the neighbors, they probably heard us." She kept a serious face but Joey smirked, putting his arm around Danny's shoulders. The detective flicked his gaze between the two then finally snapped his notebook shut.

"All right then, if that's what you're saying." Danny nodded curtly.

"That's what I said." She clarified, her tone losing any nervousness. The detective nodded.

"All right. I'll check with the neighbors." He said smugly, stepping backwards. Joey didn't hesitate, closing the door quickly. Danny withdrew her arm and stomped away, retreating into her bedroom.

"Danielle." Joey chased her, stepping between the door and the frame before she could close it. She let out an angry groan as a frown divided her face.

"I just lied." Joey put a finger to his lips and jumped over the bed, slamming the window before she spoke again. Danny threw her arms up in the air, her face turning red with anger. "I lied to the FUCKIN' police, Joey!" He came around the room, reaching out to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, it's no big deal." Danny scoffed.

"Oh, ok. Fine. NO BIG DEAL?" She ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. "I should have known." Joey frowned, confused.

"Known what?" Danny laughed and stomped back out into the living room, jutting her arms out towards the ceiling.

"You came home and jumped me like a fuckin' HORNY DOG! I…" She growled, charging at him with a raised hand, pointing with a finger. "…should. have. known." She poked him with each word, glaring. "It was like the night we met all over again." Joey flopped his arms and rolled his eyes.

"They didn't catch us on camera, it's not a big deal." Danny pushed him.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DENYING IT?" Joey frowned and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close.

"No Danielle, I'm not. I said I wouldn't lie and I'm not lying to you. I robbed a store last night with Billy, k?" Danny gaped at him, unable to find words. "My only question is how they found out about you." He sighed, running his palms down her arms. "No one knows about you." Danny rolled her eyes and walked away, picking up her keys and jacket. Joey sighed again.

"Where are you goin'?" He moaned, trying to block her way to the door. She pushed him and moved around.

"I have to work." She muttered, opening the front door and slamming it behind her. Joey threw it open in a heartbeat, stomping after her in bare feet.

"Come here." He growled, catching up with her as she stuffed her keys in the car door. She glared at him and he grabbed the back of her neck, pressing his lips roughly to hers. Danny jerked out of anger but Joey wrapped an arm around her back, gently molding her to his body. She resisted, staring at him while he kissed her unresponsive mouth. Then he pulled away, looking down at her.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled, moving to walk back into the house. Danny grabbed his head and pulled him back and Joey happily met her demands. When she released him, she whispered.

"No more police." Joey nodded, giving her a peck.

"No more police." He repeated. Danny kissed his cheek and opened her door, sliding into the driver's seat.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Joey murmured, leaning against the window while she buckled and started the car.

"Ok." She replied. He tapped the top of the car as she backed out of the spot and headed to the exit. Joey watched her go and an old woman walked by, staring at him and his undone boxers. He just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Joey turned the key in Billy's door, thinking about getting a few more hours of sleep before he had to take a shift.

"Look who's home." Billy rumbled. Joey's head shot up and he squinted in the dark. Billy sat on the couch, smoking a cigarette. Two girls giggled on either side of him, one straddling his lap and another rubbing her hands over his chest. His brother was shirtless, one hand resting on the back of the sofa. Joey shook his head.

"You ever sleep?" He groaned, retreating toward his bedroom. Billy pointed at the recliner.

"Sit." It was a blunt order and Joey followed it, flopping down with a sigh.

"What?" He asked, watching as one girl gyrated against his brother's lap. Billy motioned with one hand at the second girl to his right.

"Go." She rose and walked over to Joey, grinning at him as she approached.

"Billy, what do you want?" His brother didn't smile but glared at him.

"I want you to appreciate the gift I'm givin' you." The girl laughed and straddled Joey's lap.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of ya." She cooed, running a hand down his thigh until she found the prize. Her eyes opened wide and she giggled. "My my, what a big boy." She chimed, unzipping his jeans quickly. Joey wanted to push her away but Billy's stare kept him still; there was something in his eyes that almost dared him to try and refuse. She pulled him out of his pants and Joey pressed into the chair, hating how hard he was getting at her touch.

"Oh yeah." She whined, pumping a hand slowly up and down his shaft. Joey stared at the ceiling, trying his hardest to remove himself from the act. Joey felt something warm on his head and he gasped, looking down as she took him into her mouth, expertly swallowing his entire cock. He clutched the armrests, clamping his eyes shut. Joey forced himself to pretend it was Danielle, not a random whore, who was sucking him slowly; he imagined her hair and her smell.

She pumped him as she swallowed again and Joey lurched. Then his mind started to torture him. He imagined Danielle riding another guy, taking another man's cock into her mouth. Joey ground his teeth as the whore went up and down again, running her tongue along his length. He imaged her screaming a different name, opening her legs wide. Another decent on his shaft and Joey started to groan, his voice mixed with pain and pleasure. He thought about another man's hands on her breasts and thighs, kissing her deep between her legs. Joey let out a growl, digging forcefully into his chair. He was close to coming but he wanted to deny himself, wishing someone would beat the shit out of him for what he was doing.

She stroked up his cock hard and he bucked, releasing with a growl into her mouth. Joey panted and covered his eyes, furious with himself and Danielle. She'd made him into a monogamous man when he couldn't be one. Billy smoked silently on the couch, the whore in his lap still rocking against him to no avail.

"See?" Billy grumbled. Joey looked over at him, zipping up his jeans.

"Who needs Heldmurn Estates?" Joey stood up and advanced on his brother faster than his mind could process.

"WHAT?" He screamed. Billy rose and towered over him, glaring with blazing eyes.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Joey balled up his fists and the two girls went silent, huddling together on the sofa.

"You testin' me, now?" Joey hissed. Billy got in his face.

"I run this fuckin' city and you have the BALLS to try and LIE TO ME?" The younger brother fumed, flexing his jaw.

"You called the cops! You told them where she lived!" Billy grabbed his brother's collar.

"YOU WANNA PLAY HOUSE? PLAY HOUSE! BUT YOU AINT IN MY GANG!" He screamed. "YOU CAN GO SCREW YOUR RICH WHORE—" Joey threw the punch, knowing his brother expected it; he did it knowing that he'd receive an instant blow to the face.

And that's what he got.

One shot landed him on the floor, spitting blood on the carpet. The girls on the couch let out cries of shock, hurrying toward the door and letting themselves out. Billy loomed over his brother.

"You think she loves you?" He asked, staring down. Joey held his jaw, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees.

"She doesn't punch me in the face." Joey spat, stumbling to his feet. Billy sniffed and grabbed his brother by the jacket.

"You are nothing to her." He hissed. "You're just a sewer rat with a big dick." Joey returned the angry stare.

"Why do you care?" He growled through his teeth. Billy jerked him by his collar.

"Because I'm all you got. No one else gives a fuck!" Joey pushed him, yanking from his brother's grasp.

"I hate you." He mumbled, backing towards the door. Billy blinked in surprise and frowned.

"What did you say?" Joey spit blood on the carpet.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed. His brother flew at him and pinned him to the door, grabbing him roughly by his jacket.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" Billy roared into Joey's face.

"I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" Billy slammed his brother's head back against the door.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I hate you." Joey hissed. Billy stared. Tears welled up in his little brother's eyes, rolling down his face. "You're alone and you expect me to stay alone with you, feeling nothing for anyone else." Billy huffed, flaring his nostrils.

"Makes me stronger." He growled, his knuckles white as he clutched his brother's collar. Joey hissed.

"Misery loves company." Billy blinked and his grasp loosened. He had said that to Joey when they were kids, using it to describe their father. His little brother had just shoved the phrase in his face, bitterly revealing Billy's progression to becoming Bones. Joey shrugged out of his brother's fists, opening the door behind him. The two glared at each other and Joey backed down the hall, wiping more blood off the corner of his mouth. Billy reached forward and slammed the door closed, bringing his hands to his shaved head.

**Looking forward to fixing that big old mess. *****rolls eyes* Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm apologizing ahead of time. This is extremely short. I'm struggling with this, seriously. I wrote several versions and several outcomes and hated them all. This is the first one I've liked and I felt like I owed you something after that terrible cliffhanger. Although, I don't think this one ends any better. I'm trying! I swear. Enjoy. =)**

If anyone would know what to say, it'd be him. Joey hadn't been thinking when he'd driven to Bodie's place, but as he sat in the parking lot he knew he'd come there for a reason. Bodie was the closest thing that Billy and Joey had to a third brother. He'd been a good friend since they were small kids, growing up in the worst neighborhood in the city.

Joey got out of his car and started for the stairs, checking the lot for Bodie's silver 1970 Camaro. The car was stashed in a corner spot and Joey nodded, knowing Bodie couldn't be far. He took the stairs to the next level, two at a time. The building was run down and the floor creaked as he started down the hall to number four. He knocked quickly, hoping Billy hadn't called already.

"Yeah?" Bodie yelled from inside, muffled behind the solid wood door.

"It's Joe." Shuffling approached and Joey straightened, looking directly into the peephole. The door swung open a second later and Bodie was frowning in confusion.

"It's eleven in the mornin'. What you doin' here?" He muttered, moving aside so Joey could enter.

"I need a place to crash." Joey answered, running a hand through his hair. His fingers touched the tender spot in the back of his head and he flinched. Bodie raised an eyebrow and closed the door.

"Where's Billy?" He asked, crossing his arms. Joey shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it, Bodie caught sight of his face.

"Fuck happened to you?" He bellowed, grabbing Joey's chin and causing him to wince.

"Nothin'." Bodie only grew angrier.

"You hidin' from Billy cuz you got tuned up?" He growled, looking over the darkening bruise on his face. "Mothafucker that did this is gonna pay." He added, noticing the broken vessels in Joey's left eye. Bodie whipped out his phone. "I'm callin' 'im." Joey rolled his eyes and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"He already knows." Bodie stopped pushing buttons, staring at Joey with a deep frown. "He fuckin' did it." Joey finished, taking another drag and looking away. He sat down in a ratty recliner, hissing smoke from his nose. The long grey streaks of his cigarette danced and Joey just waited, staring at the brown carpet under his feet.

"Bill did that?" Bodie finally asked, pointing with two fingers. Disbelief was spread all over his face. "He hit you?" Joey didn't look at him. The sadness he felt was sinking in every pore as Bodie repeated the ugly truth. The one person Joey had loved his whole life had left him bruised and bleeding. Bodie shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. "Jesus."

"_Get 'im Bodie!" Billy chanted, swinging a foot out alongside his friend. Bodie laughed and mimicked Billy's actions, ramming his boot into the boy that lay below them. The kid cried out and writhed on the concrete, covering his head with his arms. _

_The two teenagers were wailing on another in the middle of an abandoned playground. People who lived nearby had retreated upon Billy and Bodie's arrival, the boys' reputations already significant at the age of fourteen. _

_Billy stopped kicking and leaned down to the kid's face, slapping his arm. _

"_You gonna talk shit about blacks anymore?" He asked, grinning up at Bodie. The boy shook his head and whimpered._

"_No." Billy kicked him square in the gut, evoking a heave. _

"_You sure? Cuz this guy here…" Billy stood and patted Bodie on the shoulder. "…he's my brother. You talk shit about my brother, I kick the shit out of you." The boy wept, curling up into a ball. Billy leaned down once again._

"_You got it?" He received repeated nodding and blubbering. "Get lost." Billy finally snarled, his smirk dissolving into a hard glare. Bodie grinned as the kid scrambled to his feet and hobbled away. _

"_You think he got the message?" Bodie asked, gripping Billy's shoulder. They both laughed. _

"_All I know, that kid isn't gonna tell a black joke again." Bodie snorted and the two boys started back towards Bones' shop. They hadn't noticed Joey watching until he ducked back behind the slide. Billy made a face._

"_Joe what the fuck you doin'?" The ten-year-old poked his head out and Billy stuck a finger at him, motioning forward. "You know you shouldn't be watchin' that." Joey slumped over as he shuffled towards them. _

"_I wanted to hang out with you." He mumbled, kicking some mulch off the sidewalk. _

"_You don't follow us." Billy said, crouching down to his brother's height. Joey nodded and Billy reached out for his arm. The boy tensed at his brother's touch. _

"_Hey." Billy said, gripping Joey's shoulder. "No matter what you see, I won't hurt ya, got it?" The boy nodded and Bodie leant down next to Billy._

"_Me too, kid. Even if you tell a black joke." Joey nodded again and smiled. Then Billy stood and patted his back. _

"_But no more fuckin' followin' me." Bodie laughed and the three walked down the street._

"Jesus." Bodie repeated, sitting slowly in another overstuffed chair. Joey just puffed on his cigarette, his eyelids drooping from lack of sleep.

"Can I crash here or what?" He asked, fighting a yawn. Bodie had a hand up under his chin as he propped his head, leaning on an elbow. He stared at Joey's face for another moment then blinked.

"I gotta call 'im." He muttered. "He'll be lookin' for ya." Joey snarled and dug his butt into an ashtray.

"He doesn't fuckin' care." He growled, standing and walking towards Bodie's second bedroom.

"That's a lie and you fuckin' know it." Bodie called to him. Joey looked back at him and Bodie had a frown on his face, motioning with an arm. "You are the one person that bastard cares about." Joey pointed at his cheek.

"Lucky me."

XXXXXXXXX

"What?"

"You off your fuckin' ass?"

"The fuck you talkin' about?"

"Joe."

"…he over there?"

"Where the fuck else he gonna go? Shit Bill, what the fuck?"

"He lied to me."

"What? You did that, to his face, over a fuckin' lie?"

"He's got a girl. Been sneakin' around."

"YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?"

"DON'T FUCKIN' TALK TO ME LIKE IM AN IDIOT, BODIE!"

"…look…This is Joe."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"His face is purple Bill."

…

"I know you."

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't hurt him for nothin'. Especially no fuckin' girl."

"So?"

"So what's this 'bout Billy?"

"The fuck you mean?"

"You mad cuz he's got a girl?"

"He's bein' a fuckin' pussy. Darleys aren't pussies. Darleys don't play house."

"…Bones had your mom."

"….fuck you."

"Yeah? You think Bones is a pussy?"

"Yeah fine, look how great that turned out!"

"Come get your brother."

"I got shit to do."

"And I got a pissed off kid with a busted face sleepin' in my spare!"

…..

…..

"I'm comin'."

**Yeah, I'm biting my nails here. Let me know what you think….I'm working on the next as we speak.**

**SHOUT OUTS for Ch. 8, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**leeseelee, sunstar234, Dreamer2987, Sparkly Blue Eyes, and Darley's Little Devil. **

**You guys rock and truly make my day. =) Love you lots. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Moment of truth. I slept like a baby when I finished this... I hope you enjoy. =)**

"_YOU WANNA PLAY HOUSE? PLAY HOUSE! BUT YOU AIN'T IN MY GANG!" Billy smirked at him, standing over Joey like a mountain. "YOU CAN GO SCREW YOUR RICH WHORE…" He raised his hand and Joey saw the fist of red, blood dripping from between his brother's fingers. Joey watched in horror as the drops turned into strands of hair, weaving through Billy's knuckles. They led to her scalp, his Danielle. Danny screamed, digging her nails into the older brother's arm while she struggled to escape and Joey tried to reach out for her but he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to protest, beg, anything, but nothing escaped his lips. He was frozen and mute, witnessing his worst fear: the choice. _

"…_OR YOU CAN BE A MAN." Billy finally finished, yanking Danny's head up so she dangled inches from his face. He purred into her ear, making her tears fall faster. His brother's free hand moved up her neck, fingering the sensitive skin while he murmured words to her in his deepest voice. Joey writhed inside, wishing with all his might to break free. Billy's steely blue eyes suddenly flashed up to Joey's and he snarled._

"_You can't have both." His hand disappeared from her throat and disappeared behind his back, withdrawing his .45. Joey's mind screamed in horror and Danielle mirrored him, crying hysterically and calling his name. _

Joey shot up in bed, panting and sweating. He covered his face with his hands and let out a breath. His palm touched his bruise and he hissed, remembering his injured cheek as he lowered his arms.

Bodie's second room was small and barely held the double bed he'd crammed inside. The walls were covered in faded wallpaper that probably hadn't been changed in thirty years. It peeled in several places, leaving yellow spots where the aged paste remained. A single window was in the corner, casting a little light into the room through dirty glass.

Joey saw Billy and didn't move. His brother was sitting on the edge of the mattress, looking out the window with a cigarette in his fingers. He was wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie, something Joey hadn't seen him wear since he was an errand boy years ago. The hood sat in the middle of his back and his tattoos peaked up his neck. Billy was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, letting his cigarette burn down steadily. Joey shifted, wishing he could think of something to say.

"When you were four, Bones put me in the hospital." Joey felt his heart jump at Billy's voice; it was deep and gravelly. He didn't turn to face him as he continued; this conversation was going to be hard enough.

"I'd gotten held up on a run, got my shit stolen." Billy snorted. "Guy had a fuckin' knife." Joey nodded silently. He'd never really heard many stories about Billy's childhood, he avoided most of his memories.

"I got home and fuckin' Bones…" He trailed off, taking a drag. Joey shivered at the agony it must have taken for the memory to still shake Billy.

"You were real little, playin' in the mud or some shit." He exhaled, the smoke hitting the light from the window. "You heard me and came inside, fuckin' stood there." Billy shook his head and ran a hand over his scalp. "Started cryin' and Bones got this face." Joey frowned, wishing he could remember for himself.

"He looked at you, then me and he fuckin' told me…" Billy wiped the back of his hand across his nose, letting out a dry laugh. "…told me when I had sons I'd understand." Joey lowered his eyes.

"I hate that bastard." Billy added, growling with emphasis. He finally turned his head and Joey saw the red in his eyes. His brother looked angry, tired, and above all else, sad. His eyes focused on Joey's left cheek and he snarled, looking away.

"Didn't stop me from bein' just like 'im." Joey just sat and the two faced the far wall, neither speaking for several minutes. Billy finished his cigarette and rose to grind it into an ashtray on the nightstand. He hovered to Joey's left, refusing to look at him. Billy's jaw flexed and he turned to leave the room.

"She was in the back." Billy stopped in the doorway, putting a hand on the frame. Joey stood up and walked around the bed, standing near the window. The only source of light in the room was like a confessional booth, helping the darkest of men to speak freely. Billy turned his head to glance sideways back at his brother, waiting.

"My first carjacking and there's this chick in the backseat." Billy's face fell and he rotated his body, facing Joey in the door. He didn't speak and Joey pulled out a cigarette, his nerves getting the best of him as he chose his words.

"She almost kicked the snot out of me." He laughed as he lit the tip. "Ended up having to body tackle her in the back." Billy let out a soft snort and Joey grinned out the window. "Some idiot pulled up and I thought I was done. Figured a cop would drag my ass in and I'd be spendin' five years starin' at cement." He took a drag and thought about Danny's heartbeat when she'd been pinned under his chest.

"We were so buzzed. Laying on each other in the dark." Billy leaned in the frame, a small smirk on his face. Joey exhaled and the smoke bounced off the glass, rolling up to the ceiling. "Before I could figure out what happened…" He shook his head and snorted. Billy hissed a laugh out of his nose and Joey glanced back at him.

"Best sex I've ever had." He murmured and looked back at the window. Billy let a little more grin through his lips. Joey took another drag and stared, thinking about how good they'd been from the very beginning. The chemistry was perfect and they just clicked.

"It's like when Bag got off X." Billy just listened while Joey elaborated. "He had to have it, every night. Needed it more than sleep or water or anything. Went crazy if he didn't."

"Bag quit." Billy replied. Joey exhaled and faced his brother, squaring his shoulders.

"I'm not." Billy stared at him, reading him with dark eyes. Joey took a drag and let it fill his lungs, calming his nerves. "If I gotta rob liquor stores and run errands the rest of my life, fine. But I'm not quittin' something that good."

Billy stood up and crossed the room while Joey held his breath. He'd made his choice. His brother stopped inches away from him, close enough that Joey could see his bloodshot eyes. A hand rose and clapped on the back of Joey's neck.

Relief spread through his limbs like a tidal wave, cleansing him of fear and dread. Billy leaned in and they touched foreheads. This was the most intimate embrace his brother had and Joey smiled.

"She doesn't come here." Joey nodded. "She stays there." He nodded again, taking his brother's orders as a blessing. Billy pulled away, taking hold of Joey's shoulders.

"You and me, kid. We're blood." Joey curtly nodded, understanding the underlying meaning of his words. _I love you._ Billy took a breath. "You don't cross that." _I come first, always._ Billy squeezed his shoulders, his eyes softening. _I'm sorry. _

"Yeah." Joey murmured and Billy wrapped an arm around him, walking out into the hall.

It wasn't exactly poetic, but apologies never are. The Darley brothers had a bond that was sealed in blood and fear. They'd grown up needing the other to survive, depending on the companionship to meet the next day. In Billy's mind, Danny had threatened that bond, sending him into a flurry of rage-masked fear. Joey understood his brother's vulnerability now. He couldn't play second fiddle, he couldn't watch his brother leave him for something better. Billy still depended on Joey, needed him in order to derive any meaning from his angry, hallow life. He needed that crying boy to run to his aid; he always would.

**Did I succeed? **

**Btw, I turned on anonymous reviews, so if you're reading this without an account, I'd love to hear what you think. =) **

**All my love to my beautiful faithful. Words cannot express my thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**New plot introduceddddd, with a new voice. =) Hope you enjoy.**

"We need milk." She muttered, her voice very clearly unhappy in his ear.

"Sure honey. I'll get a gallon on my way home." She scoffed.

"Well then I should probably go myself."

Detective Jim Morrison crossed his eyes in his review mirror.

"I'll be home tonight, I promise."

"Jim, you're major case, not homicide. You're being ridiculous." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd been transferred a year ago and it still stung when she mentioned it. Finding robbers wasn't nearly as gratifying as catching murderers.

"Maria, these are bad people. They pointed two guns at a woman."

"Did they kill her?" He sighed and flopped his head back on his seat.

"No."

"Then come home. Only dead people trump milk." He groaned.

"I'll call you." Maria made a disgusted sound and hung up on him. Jim let his phone snap shut and he sat up in his seat. His job was his constant. Wives were interchangeable; three divorces had taught him that. He took the files that sat in his passenger seat and opened them in his lap, reading the first. Joey Darley's file was thin with only one sheet of paper inside.

**Possession: Arrested 03/11/01. Sentenced 6 Months Probation.  
>Susp. Burglary<strong>

Jim snorted. All of this sitting in a hot car, for a kid. He shook his head and rebuked himself. This wasn't about Joey Darley. He closed the file and opened the thicker one under it, gazing at the prize: Billy Darley.

**Susp. Murder  
>Susp. Burglary<br>Susp. Armed Robbery  
>Susp. Breaking and Entering<br>Susp. Arson  
>Susp. AssaultBattery  
>Susp. Drug Distribution<br>Susp. Possession of Illegal Firearms  
>Susp. Aiding and Abetting <strong>

**No Arrests. No Convictions.**

Jim itched to change that. He'd made some enemies in the Narcotics division, but he didn't care. Billy Darley. "Now you," he said to himself as he loosened his collar in the blazing heat, "are worth another divorce."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God you're an asshole."

"Joey, shut the fuck up."

"The motherfucker is sitting on her place like a guard dog, waiting for me. I can see him in his fuckin' car."

"They don't have shit."

"You fuckin' called them, Bill!"

"I'll take care of it."

"I'll kick his teeth in if you don't."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Why the fuck did you have to do this?"

*laughs* "You scared of a pig, Joe?"

"Fuck you."

"I told you. I'll take care of 'im."

"…how?"

"Just stay in public. Let 'im watch."

"The hell you gonna do?"

"Give you an alibi."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

His hands gripped the steering wheel as he roared around the corner. He glanced over at Tommy and the smaller man grinned, drumming his fingers on the door.

"Fuck." Tommy whispered, smiling ear to ear. "I haven't been out in months." He looked in the backseat. "How come no one else is comin'? I'm not complainin', but why just me and you?" Billy sneered.

"You're almost the same height as Joe." Tommy frowned.

"Joe's like two inches taller than me." Billy made a face.

"No dumb shit is gonna know the difference." Tommy nodded and turned away. Billy cracked his neck. He didn't like running without Bodie, but he needed to make sure they saw two men. Just two, not three. "You remember what I told you?" He growled. Tommy quickly nodded.

"You cover counter, I hop over. Get the money." Billy rolled his eyes.

"And don't fuckin' talk." Tommy pointed to the dash, murmuring to himself.

"Don't fuckin' talk. Shit. Ok." He rocked in his seat with affirmation, already pumping with adrenaline. Billy shook his head. The kid was twenty-one, the youngest of the group besides Joe, and he sure could act it. The way he was squirming in his seat reminded Billy of his first robbery and this wasn't even close to Tommy's first.

"Sit still." He muttered. "You fuckin' six?" Tommy stilled.

"Just used to sittin' in a car all day. Not goin' out." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Well calm the fuck down before you wet yourself." He pulled over to the side of the street, killing the engine. Billy fished his ski masked from his pocket and threw it over his face. Tommy did the same and the two rose from the car in unison.

Billy slammed the bottom of his foot against the frame of the gas station door and it crashed open. Tommy ran inside and Billy pumped his shotgun. The cold, heavy weapon felt good in his hands and he was smiling under his mask as he yelled.

"DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE!" A teenager in a green vest was standing behind the counter and he shook furiously, his hands flying into the air. Tommy ran around to the kid and pointed his piece in the boy's side. Billy came inside and swept the small area, checking between isles. When he didn't see anyone, he turned and raised his gun. "OPEN IT!" He screamed. Tommy jabbed the terrified boy in the ribs and he started to cry, fumbling with the keys in his hands.

"Please don't kill me, I'll give you what you want." Billy advanced, snarling at him for fun.

"I want the fuckin' cash. Now hurry the fuck up." He looked behind the counter and spied a VCR tucked in the back. He motioned to Tommy with his gun.

"Take care of the tape." Tommy followed Billy's gesture and aimed his gun at the machine, firing three rounds into the deck. The boy beside him sobbed, covering his ears. Billy rolled his eyes. The kid was hysterical and hadn't even opened the drawer yet. Tommy aimed at the boy's head and looked to Billy for instructions. It would be faster to kill him and take the money themselves but Billy shook his head. They were doing this to remove heat, not add more. He walked right up to the counter and aimed above the kid's head, firing a blast into the camera above.

"PLEASE!" The boy screamed, shaking violently as the ceiling shattered. Billy lowered his gun and put it against the boy's chest, tapping the nametag.

"Nate." He purred, reading it aloud. The boy's eyes went wide as he stared at the barrel against his body. Billy wanted to laugh. "You don't empty that fuckin' drawer in the next twenty seconds…" He pumped the gun in his hands, the spent shell clanking over the counter. Nate quivered and closed his eyes. "…the next one is goin' in your eye." Billy raised the shotgun level with the teen's face. Nate was frozen, staring in horror at the black hole. "NOW!" Billy screamed. The boy jumped and grabbed his keys, panting as he tried another in the small lock. Tommy rocked on his heels, looking out the windows. So far no one had come but Billy knew someone would have heard the gunshots.

The drawer popped open and Nate let out a whimper, stepping to the side while Tommy rushed in to stuff the bills into his bag. Billy's aim stayed trained on the shuddering teen. When the register was empty, Tommy jumped over the counter and ran for the door. Billy strode out backwards.

"Bye bye Nate." He purred, taking pleasure in the terror he'd inflicted. Billy spun and tore open the door, jogging after Tommy through the small station.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey eyed the Crown Vic outside and he grinned to himself. It had to be a million degrees outside and the detective was sitting in his black car with the windows up. _Idiot._

"You gonna sit here all night?" He looked up and smiled at Danny's teasing voice. Her work shirt had a smear under her right ribs and he laughed.

"You get in a food fight?" She forced a fake grin then groaned, flopping down across from him in the booth.

"Kid at table three." She moaned, leaning her head back on the seat. "Kill me." Joey snorted and lit up a cigarette. Danny eyed him from her position and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She sat up and plucked the cigarette from his fingers.

"When did you start this?" She said, putting it to her lips. He smiled as she took a tiny breath, instantly blowing back out. Danny had learned her lesson about inhaling. She handed it back to him and Joey took a drag, showing off as he filled his chest. She shook her head as he exhaled, blowing it up to the ceiling.

"I was probably ten." Her mouth fell open.

"My god." She murmured, rising from the booth. "You're not gonna live to see thirty." Joey rolled his eyes and slouched in the seat.

"Whatever mother." Danny smirked and suddenly grabbed his chin, kissing him lustfully. She slipped her tongue in his mouth while he reached for her shoulder to pull her in deeper; but at the last second she moved away. Joey frowned in disappointment.

"You kiss your mother like that?" Danny purred quietly as she retreated back toward a table. She whirled around to speak to a customer and Joey chuckled. He'd get her later, for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim glared at his dashboard, watching the green numbers of the clock. His afternoon had yielded some results: Darley had shown up. He hadn't been by Danielle Reynolds' apartment in over four days when he'd suddenly appeared at her door. Jim suspected he'd been warned; the girl had eyed his Crown Vic once or twice that week.

So far, however, the two had been very dull. After a short stint inside the apartment, Darley and Reynolds had left and driven separately to a small local grill. Ever since, Jim been parked outside said restaurant, debating whether or not to give up and go inside to order something. Since it wasn't a valid option, he'd stayed, roasting in his car.

"_All available units, we have a 10-74 at the Shell on Hills Grove." _Jim stared down at his tuner, realizing he was only minutes away. He yanked at the radio and brought it to his mouth as he started his car.

"This is Morrison. I'm five minutes out, responding." He threw his car in reverse and peered inside at Darley one more time. The kid was looking out at him through the glass. Jim's face curled into a nasty snarl as he floored the car out of the parking lot, hating the bastard who'd decided to rob a gas station so close by.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He slipped his hands around her waist and yanked her against him.

"He left." Joey purred into Danny's ear. She shivered and turned around.

"How did you get back here?" She whispered, looking behind him out of the kitchen. Her arms were soaked up to the elbows from washing dishes in a large sink and she was panting from scrubbing. He brought his mouth to hers and pinned her to the steel basin, using his hands to lift her legs. She shrieked and held on to his back as he dangled her precariously over the soapy water. Her wet arms dampened his shirt but he didn't care.

"Maggie knows better than to mess with this." He growled, working his way down her jaw to her neck. Danny shivered and glanced over Joey's back. The kitchen door was wide open to allow cool air in from the lobby air-conditioning and Maggie was too close for comfort.

"Joey, stop." Danny laughed, putting up a pathetic fight. He growled and lifted her from the sink, carrying her to the back of the building.

"This is what you get." He murmured, running his tongue over her throat. She moaned and he spun, hitting the backdoor with his shoulder. Danny laughed as she jolted in his grasp.

"Get for what?" Joey took two steps out the door before he pinned her to the brick wall outside.

"For teasing me all. fuckin'. afternoon." He growled. His hand cupped a breast through her shirt and Danny moaned, holding onto his head as he sucked her neck.

"Joey." She whispered, thoroughly enjoying his demanding caresses. He was a great lover; one moment he could be rough and the next he could be gentle. He was always, however, insatiable and now he wanted her right there. Danny loosened her legs and let them fall to the ground. They disconnected momentarily, their hands scurrying for zippers and buttons. Danny threw her shorts and panties to the ground and Joey let his jeans sink to his knees. Then she was in his arms again, pressed up against the wall. He pulled himself from his boxers and he rocked against her clit, making her hiss with sensitivity. Joey swiftly hoisted Danny higher on his hips and dipped a hand between her thighs, spreading her with two fingers. She was already hot and wet, bending her knees to bring herself closer.

"God I wanted this." He mumbled, plunging inside her body as she clutched his shoulders. Danny gasped and Joey started a fast pace, taking hold of her legs to pull as he pushed. She held on, her chest to his and Joey felt the pressure building in his hips, the pleasure increasing at an impressive rate. Normally, racing to the finish wasn't his style, but he knew this escapade couldn't last very long out in the open. He ground against her, rubbing into her clit with his groin. Danny cried out and flexed her legs, meeting his stimulation.

"More." She whined, bringing one hand to his head and tangling his hair in her fingers. He complied with a grunt, the heat of her body driving him mad with arousal. She whined incessantly, angling her hips to find the sensation again as he thrust. They panted together, the sound of their bodies echoing faintly against the alley walls. Joey felt a tingle start down his back, his orgasm rushing in. He lifted his head and sucked Danny's neck.

"Come with me baby." He moaned, gripping her butt in his hands. Danny nodded and met his pounding faster. He set his jaw as the pleasure become overwhelming. Just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, Danny gasped and contracted around him, climaxing with a shudder. The pressure exploded from deep inside his hips and he grunted, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he came. Joey bucked gently as his body rode the waves of ecstasy that crashed through him; he let out a long moan, savoring the delicious high. Danny panted softly, tenderly petting his hair.

"You're purring." She whispered, kissing the top of his head. He looked into her eyes and he locked his mouth to hers. He could never make love to anyone like this. It wasn't just sex anymore. When they were together, they were combustible. Joey pulled away, taking a deep breath. He'd almost forgotten that he needed air.

"I'm a very happy man." He replied, nipping at her lips. Danny blushed and he laughed, amazed. They'd just had a quickie in the middle of an alley and she was blushing because of some words. He couldn't get enough of her. The idea stuck him. He would never have enough.

"I love you." He said hesitantly. The sacred phrase felt stupid and ridiculous in his head, but it wasn't his head that had said it. It was his heart. What little of a heart Joey Darley had belonged to Danielle Reynolds. She made a sound and he watched as she started to cry, cupping his face.

"I love you too." Their lips met in a different way than ever before. This wasn't lust or sweetness, it was love: pure, simple, unforgiving love. They had accepted their fate and surrendered to the dangerous truth. Danny pulled away and more tears slid down her face. Joey wiped them with a thumb and shook his head.

"Hey, no crying while I'm still inside of you." Danny scoffed and made a face, settling her legs on the ground.

"Eww." She whined, shoving him playfully. Joey laughed as she stepped into her discarded shorts, replacing them while wrinkling her nose. "Just had to go and ruin it." She pouted. He zipped up his jeans and took her head into his hands.

"That's my job." He said with a smirk. He kissed her lips gently, tasting them and capturing the moment in his mind. Danny sighed and hugged him, circling her arms around his neck.

"Speaking of jobs…" She groaned. "I've got to get back to mine." Joey nodded and Danny released him, backing towards the door. "You staying?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'll meet up with you later." Danny grinned and nodded, retreating into the hot kitchen once again. Joey leaned his back against the brick, pulling a cigarette from his back pocket. He lit it and inhaled, welcoming the thick smoke as the sun drifted down towards the trees.

**=) Love to my reviewers. **

**~Sparkly Blue Eyes, Dreamer2987, leeseelee, sunstar234, Darley's Little Devil, UntamedKitten, Beccatdemon13, Ollie Oxycotyn~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit of down time, with some Billy smut mixed in. ;) Enjoy.**

"I'm not testifying." Jim rubbed his eyes with a thumb and pointer finger. Nathan Rigly, a scrawny, brown haired teenager, crossed his arms. His face was blotchy from crying; Jim sighed and looked back up at the boy.

"Kid. I didn't ask you to testify. I asked you if you saw their faces." He was leaning against the back of an ambulance, looking at Nathan who was sitting on the bumper. When they'd arrived at the scene, the boy had been in shock, shaking violently and smelling faintly of urine. Now, he'd been wrapped in a blanket and coddled into a lucid state as Jim attempted to get a statement.

"I didn't see anything." Nathan shuddered. "They had masks." Jim felt his heart skip.

"How many were there?" The boy inhaled and closed his eyes.

"Two." He murmured, rubbing his arms under the blanket. Jim jotted down notes on a small pad of paper while his mind was already at work. Two men, masks.

"Can you tell me what happened, walk me through it?" The nineteen-year-old hissed a breath out of his nose, folding into himself.

"I was waiting for my manager to get back, he went around the corner to use the can." Jim looked over at the grey-haired man who was standing against a cruiser nearby, talking to another officer.

"He heard the shots?" Nathan nodded.

"Yeah. Called 911." Jim jotted.

"He didn't see them?" Nathan snorted and glared over at his manager.

"No. Fat fuck didn't even come out of the john 'til you got here." Jim patted the kid on the back reassuringly.

"You did a good job. You did exactly what you should have done." The teenager nodded. "What happened when they came in?"

"They went through the front and one jumped the counter." Nathan gestured. "Shoved a gun in my back." Jim wanted to badger him with a billion questions but he simply nodded, calmly writing more notes.

"Then what happened?" Nathan shivered and wiped his right eye with the blanket on his shoulders. Jim was struck by the fear.

"The second guy came in, pointed a huge gun at me and told me to stay where I was." More nodding and more scribbling.

"Ok."

"Then he told me to empty the register." Jim set his notebook against his leg.

"What happened to the security tapes?" Nathan looked up at him and wrinkled his nose.

"You know already. They shot the tape deck and the camera." Jim wasn't put off by the boy's defensiveness. He'd recover better if he didn't play the victim.

"Ok. Now this is really important." Nathan looked back down at his knees, tugging the blanket closer to his body. "Did either of them say anything to you?"

"The big one." Jim felt the skin on his arms prickle. "He called me by my name. Told me he'd shoot me if I didn't open the drawer." Nathan's hand drifted to his face. "When he left I could see…" He ran his fingers over his mouth. "…he was smiling."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Billy tightened his fist in her hair, pushing her head down with more force. Warmth and wet swirled around his cock and he groaned, shifting his hips. Her tongue slipped down his shaft and he exhaled, pulling her up only to drive her down again. A hand settled on his thigh, kneading the muscle through his jeans. She moaned and the sound vibrated her lips; Billy's second hand dug into the wood of the table next to him.

"You like that?" He hissed. Her head rose and she took his dick in one had, stroking him as she grinned.

"Oh yeah, Billy." He snorted, using his hand to bring her back down onto his head. Her hands gripped his knees as she bobbed once again, making deep throaty sounds. As she took him to the hilt, an intense friction broke out on his shaft and Billy bucked, growling loudly.

"Fuck." The girl chuckled as she dragged her teeth gently along his length. She sucked his head as she rose and he gritted his teeth. Tightening his grip on her hair, he pushed her down and met her lips with a thrust. Billy's stomach flexed as he released in her mouth, letting out a deep sigh. She sucked and swallowed, her tongue contracting around him like a glove. He pulled her away. Untangling his hands from her hair, he shoved his dick into his jeans and zipped them closed. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, grinning slyly as she looked up at him. Billy didn't return her grin.

"Bodie." A shuffling told him his friend was approaching. The door to the room opened and the girl stood, looking between the two men. Billy motioned to her with one hand.

"You can go now." He said with raised brows. Bodie snorted softly and the girl pouted, clicking on her stilettos towards the door. As she passed, Bodie smirked and watched her ass retreat down the hall.

"You can sure pick 'em." He murmured, biting a lip. Billy shook his head, standing up from his chair. Bodie nodded to him.

"What you need?" Billy grinned.

"Something to make her leave." Bodie laughed and crossed his arms.

"Asshole." He teased. Billy sneered and plucked his jacket off the back of his chair. The private room at the Four Roses was lit by a small light in the ceiling and it cast a dim yellow glow on Billy's face. Bodie clapped Billy on the back as he emerged from the door.

"Joe's here." Bodie said, nodding toward the front of the bar. Billy pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, lighting it as he strode through the red hallway. The bar was crowded and heads turned as the two emerged. Their regular booth was filled with the gang and Billy grinned when he saw his brother sitting on the end.

"Where's your pet pig, Joe?" He called. Baggy snorted and scooted in the booth, allowing for Bodie then Billy to slide in. Tommy, Spink, and Jaime were refilling empty shot glasses next to Joey as he shook his head.

"Took off. What'd you do?" He grinned, looking around the table for a hint. Spink clapped Tommy on the back and Joey raised an eyebrow. Billy exhaled a cloud of smoke and grabbed a beer.

"The Darley brothers made another appearance." He chuckled and the table joined him, lifting their drinks to their mouths. Joey tilted his head to look at Tommy.

"And puny here played me?" Billy laughed and tapped his brother's shoulder as Tommy scowled.

"Fuck you Joe." He murmured. Jaime leaned in from the other end with a big grin on his face.

"Practically blew his load in the car." Joey opened his mouth in a loud laugh, grabbing Tommy's shoulders with an arm. He leaned into his friend's ear.

"Feels good don't it?" Tommy grinned and Joey tapped his forehead against the man's temple. Billy saw the exchange and smiled, pride filling his chest. His brother reminded him more of himself everyday. He took a drag and snorted softly. Joey caught his stare.

"What?" Billy shrugged and sat forward, leaning over the table.

"How long he been gone?" Joey smiled and glanced at a clock on the wall.

"Five hours ago. I've been sittin' here for almost one." He started to laugh and Bodie grinned from ear to ear. Billy looked over at his friend and leaned back in the seat.

"You didn't tell me he was here?" Bodie snorted and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Judging by the sounds comin' from that room? No. I figured it could wait." He could barely finish his sentence because the entire table started to laugh. Billy grinned and Joey filled his shot glass again.

"Just didn't figure it'd take an hour." Bodie added. Billy smirked.

"They don't call it a job for nothin'." Baggy leaned over the table, his face reddening from alcohol.

"Girl deserves overtime." He chuckled. Joey tossed back his glass and grinned devilishly. Billy watched his brother and recognized the look on his face. He'd seen it there everyday since he'd taken him home from Bodie's. Joey was happy and satisfied. Billy wondered how that must feel. Joey raised an eyebrow at him.

"How much you get?" He asked, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Billy lifted his hips and dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it on the table.

"About $500." He muttered, raising a finger to motion to the barmaid. She grinned and winked at him from across the bar. Bodie snorted.

"Well looky there, Baggy can finally lose his virginity." He playfully pushed the wad to his left. "Lolly will fix that for ya." Billy gave a husky chuckle, holding his cigarette between two fingers. Baggy punched Bodie in the shoulder.

"Fuck you, asshole." He muttered, shoving the money away. Spink eyed the cash and turned to Bodie with a confused look on his face.

"Lolly charges me $600." The table fell into a moment of silence; then Billy slammed a fist down on the table, howling with laughter. Bodie just shook his head, sputtering and clapping Billy's shoulder while Baggy and Tommy cackled so hard they bent over the table. Joey looked around him as they all laughed. Billy caught his eye and the brothers just grinned at each other. Joey's life was like a two-sided coin. On one side there was his girl; on the second side there was Billy and the gang. Together they made no sense but somehow they completed a single object: Joey. With that thought, Billy felt a wave of calmness and he messed his little brother's hair from across the table, picking up a shot and tossing it back.

**Can you tell I've missed Billy? Oh boy. Love you guys. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Prepare for messiness. ;) My favorite. **

Joey was grinning ear to ear as he stumbled out of the Four Roses. He was buzzing from his toes to his eyebrows and it felt fantastic. The world was right in his mind: his brother was happy, the cops were clueless, and he was going home to a girl who loved him. He chuckled to himself. The word "love" had less of a frightening connotation in his inebriated state. It sounded simple and friendly. The truth couldn't be less so, but Joey wasn't worried about it for now. At the moment, he was worrying about finding the keys in his back pocket.

His fingers fumbled along the seams of his jeans and he cursed, wondering how many shots he'd really had. He'd gone one on one with his older brother and lost, horribly. His defeat was currently being mopped up from the men's bathroom floor. Joey thought about Sam's pissed off janitor and snorted, leaning against his car as he tried, once again, to fish the keys from his pocket.

"I hope you're not planning on driving that." Joey rolled on his side, turning with a wobbly head towards the presence in the parking lot. He growled in recognition and pushed himself off the body of the car.

"Fuck off." He grunted. Jim shook his head, crossing his arms with a cocky smile.

"You think you're so clever, Darley?" Joey hissed through his teeth. His intoxication made him bipolar and his irritation towards the detective grew exponentially. He used the sum total of his focus to lurch forward off his Chevelle.

"You're messin' with the wrong guy." He slurred. Jim's face turned ugly and he grabbed Joey by the collar, pinning him back to the car.

"What? Did big brother fix your boo boo?" Joey pushed and shoved to avail. The detective held him tight and he was no match for the sober man. Jim pulled up on his shirt only to slam Joey back down. "Did he have another one of his minions to pose for you? Huh? Tell you to keep me busy until he could clear you?" Joey started to laugh. The only reason why he'd be here, doing this, was if he had nothing. Billy was right.

"Fuck. you." Joey said slowly, grinning at him. Then Jim did something stupid. He threw Joey to the ground with all of his might. Joey grunted loudly and rolled, lying on the asphalt.

"I've got you boys figured out." Jim growled, grabbing Joey by the jacket. He was leaning over him, snarling into his face through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna watch you until you make a mistake. Then…" He gripped Joey tighter. "…I'm gonna nail your asses to the wall." Joey snorted and threw his head back laughing. Jim made a disgusted face and tossed Joey back to the ground.

An evil grin spread on Joey's lips.

"You just made a big mistake." Jim stared and Joey saw the fear creep onto his face. Even the cop knew he'd crossed the line so he walked away, leaving Joey on the ground with a glint in his eye.

As the detective got into his car and pulled away, Joey clamored to his feet and pulled out his keys. He glared after the taillights in the distance.

"A big fuckin' mistake."

XXXXXXXXXXX Two Days Later XXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy hadn't planned on ever doing this. In fact, he still didn't want to. But he needed her help to make his plan work. And if it worked, they'd all be free; back to ruling the streets unchallenged.

Heco twitched nervously behind Billy in the Mustang, touching the pit of elbow with light fingertips. Bodie frowned at him from the passenger seat and slapped his baldhead.

"What the fuck?" Heco grunted, rubbing his scalp with his palm. Bodie glared at him.

"You're a fuckin' idiot. If you needed a fix, you shouldn't have come." Heco snarled and shoved Bodie's seat, hitting the leather with a loud clap.

"I'm fine. Fuckin' asshole." Bodie turned around in his seat and shook his head, looking out the window. Billy steered the car, maneuvering the streets with smooth precision.

"Would you both shut the fuck up?" He grumbled, casting a deadly stare into the review mirror. Heco sunk in his seat and continued rubbing his skull while Bodie gazed out the window. His temper was on edge so he was snapping at everything and ignoring Billy completely. Billy glanced over at him and touched his shoulder. "Bode, relax." His friend shrugged away.

"When you fuckin' let me go in with you, when you decide to fuckin' pull your head out of your own fuckin' asshole, I will fuckin' relax." Billy put a death grip on the steering wheel, fighting the urge to pull over and beat the living shit out of his best friend. The only reason he restrained himself was he knew Bodie was worried; and he expressing it the only way he could: angrily. So Billy continued driving, turning his thoughts to his destination instead. He knew where he was going but it wasn't the getting there that was hard. It was being there that presented a challenge. His presence on this side of town could send shockwaves that would endanger not only him but also his men. So he was treading lightly; that is, as lightly as a Darley could.

His turn came up on the right and he took it slowly, knowing he was only a block away and shouldn't drive any closer. Better to approach on foot than in a car. On foot, he'd be seen as less of a threat. He parked the car and shifted in his seat, looking back at Heco.

"If I'm not back or I haven't called in ten minutes, get the fuck out." Bodie shook his head silently and Billy poked him hard in the shoulder with two fingers. "I aint playin'. You fuckin' leave." Bodie shot a glare of pure rage at him. He was so fiercely loyal he was willing to ignore Billy's orders to save Billy's life. They stared at each other with equal intensity, fighting without words. Heco broke the thick silence.

"Yeah, Billy. We'll go." Billy nodded and his face softened. He reached out and took Bodie's shoulders with both hands.

"You're freakin, Bode. I'll be fine. This is Gates. We go way back." Before Bodie could respond, Billy released him and shot from the car, closing the door quickly. As he walked down the block, his friend yelled at him from inside the Mustang.

"THEY DON'T CALL HER HELL FOR NOTHING!" Billy grinned. That's precisely why he needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He tapped the files in his hands against his chest, matching the pulse that tore through his veins. A secretary sat in a corner, watching him from her computer like a nun observing a hooker. Her pointy nose supported a pair of thin glasses and she glared through them, glancing away when he looked in her direction. The detective checked his watch. Ten past one. He sighed and tapped faster, evoking more stares from his wrinkled babysitter. In retaliation, she coughed loudly and Jim looked over, speaking before she snuck a word in.

"You said one o'clock. It's ten past one. Could you check please?" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes behind the spectacles. When he didn't yield, the secretary nodded curtly and rose, clicking across the tiled floor to a large oak door. She knocked once and stepped inside, closing it silently behind her. Jim groaned and slumped back against the stiff chair he'd been waiting in for thirty minutes. This was valuable time he could be spending out in the field; he could be waiting in his Crown Vic with a burger rather than waiting in a stuffy office in a straight-back chair.

The door opened and he sat up, alert and on edge. The thin woman exited and held the door open, gesturing rigidly with a sour face.

"Judge Shaw will see you now." Jim jumped forward towards the door, striding inside with purpose. An older woman with gray hair sat behind a dark, wooden desk. She nodded as he entered and he extended his hand while he approached.

"Good afternoon, Judge." He said briskly, taking the small woman's boney palm. He shook it briefly before he released it, hovering in front of her desk.

"Detective Morrison, have a seat." She said dryly, gesturing to another stiff chair. He glanced at it and quickly shook his head.

"No. thank you, your honor. I'm actually in a bit of a hurry." He put his files in front of her with a swift sweep of his arm. She watched him with a surprised expression. "I have a warrant for the arrest of William Darley for armed robbery." Shaw opened the top folder slowly and Jim pointed at the document that sat at the top. She glanced over the paper, pulling her reading glasses up her nose. Jim rolled his eyes. Old ladies and their glasses. When she'd read it for a few moments, she looked up at him, raising her brows.

"You have a witness who can identify Mr. Darley?" Jim nodded quickly.

"Yes, your honor, the cashier heard the assailant's voice during the process of the robbery. Mr. Darley would be put in a voice line up before he would be charged with the crime." Shaw took off her glasses.

"Where's the witness' statement?" Jim pushed the top page aside, revealing his hand written notes. Shaw sighed and replaced her glasses, holding up the page to decipher his script. Jim's heart was racing as he tried to read her face. She put the paper down and stared at him, stacking her hands on top of the warrant.

"What evidence led you to believe that Mr. Darley is the man you're looking for?" She asked. Jim's heart fell into his stomach.

"We received a tip a week earlier about an identical crime that led to the brother, Joseph Darley." Shaw frowned and gestured to the files.

"But you're not accusing a Joseph Darley, you're accusing William Darley." Dread rose in Jim's throat. She was poking holes in his case and he was sinking, fast.

"William has an extensive rap sheet, if you would look…" Shaw removed her glasses, setting them down deliberately.

"I am well aware of Mr. Darley and his history with the criminal justice system. I am aware that arrest warrants based on faulty evidence or, in this case, pure conjecture let criminals loose everyday. I am also aware that there are several murder and narcotics investigations centering around Mr. Darley that would be put in jeopardy by any form of police error." Shaw sighed and closed the folders, handing them back to Jim. "Until you can find some concrete evidence that links your robberies to William Darley, you are out of luck, Detective." He took the stack and dipped his head. Jim could barely manage a "thank you" as he left the office, fuming.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Alrighty. So I have officially planned out this story to its ending. The plot is set and the cards are falling into place. GAME CHANGER. As I have hinted, I'm going to bring in Helen Gates. For those who haven't read my newly finished(don't hate me) story "Three Grand and a Million Years", she's a major player in Billy's past and present. You should really read it to fully grasp their relationship(its complicated…in a yummy way) but you don't have to, I'll kinda brush over the larger details. She's going to be a MAJORRR plot point so expect to hear from her a few times. =) **

**To those who have been reading this for the many chapters I've been writing it, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all, even if you don't comment.(I would love to hear from you, however.)**

**Big hugs to my reviewers, you are fantastic. =)**

**~Sparkly Blue Eyes, leeseelee, Dreamer2987, sunstar234, Darley's Little Devil, UntamedKitten~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Joey fix? I think yes. Enjoy =)**

The corner was one of five scattered in "Hall" territory. It was the most remote and in the worst part of the area. There was a small deli on the end of one strip and an out-of-business laundromat sat across the mouth of an alley, beginning the next strip. The alley ran behind the storefronts, allowing the owners access to a parking lot and delivery entrances. A tall, thin man stood smoking against the brick wall inside the front of the alley. Billy knew a lookout when he saw one. He pulled his hood up over his head, sticking a cigarette in his lips. With a little luck, he'd pass as another customer. At least for a few moments.

As he drew closer, the tall guard picked up on him, giving him a long stare. Billy slumped his shoulders and walked in long strides, putting his hands deep in his pockets. The man stood off the wall and nodded at him when he turned into the alley.

"You lost?" The guy asked, frowning. Billy took a drag and looked around, feigning paranoia. Honestly, he was a little, and justly so. He was a sitting duck in the middle of enemy territory, but this was his only way inside. Pulling his hood closer to his neck, he hid his tattoos, leaning into the guard.

"I need to get my prescription refilled." He said in his deepest voice. The man in front of him was about thirty with short red hair. His face was heavily freckled and worn from the sun. He glared at Billy with grey eyes then motioned with a finger down the alley. They walked into the full cover of the two buildings and the guy stopped.

"Turn around." Billy clenched his jaw, turning to face the brick wall behind him. He knew searches were a common practice with unknowns but he still gritted his teeth as the redhead swiped his hands over his jeans and hoodie. Thankfully, Billy had prepared for this, leaving his .45 behind and replacing it with a knife in his boot. Not the best weapon, but it would save him in a pinch. When the guard was satisfied, he patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Go around back, first door on the left." He grunted, pointing towards the deserted laundromat's back entrance. Billy nodded and followed the directions, pulling his hood around his neck. The alley smelled faintly of detergent and garbage as he walked the length of the building. He turned the corner and glanced down the row of large steel doors at the back of the strip. The first had a metal notice bolted into the door, with the big letters, "PRIVATE PROPERTY" written across it. Billy turned the knob and opened it slowly. He didn't know what to expect inside, he'd never seen their operation up close.

The door opened to a small hallway that ended behind a counter. Even in the dark, Billy could see the boarded up windows from the front of the strip. He stepped inside and noticed a single door on the right with light leaking from the bottom. Quietly, he closed the exit behind him and approached the lit room. He missed the weight of his gun in the small of his back as he raised a hand to the office door and knocked twice. It opened and another man stood in his path; this one was short and buff. Billy had seen him before; he had to be getting close.

"Cash." He grunted at Billy, blocking the view of the room entirely. Billy went for his wallet slowly, pulling out a folded stack of six, one hundred dollar bills. The beefhead went to grab it but Billy held it firm in his hand.

"I wasn't born yesterday." He growled. The short man shot him a smirk and Billy's hand itched to rip it from his face. He'd had enough with the sneaking around; he deserved more respect from these hired thugs.

"Sid." A voice called from inside the room. Billy's body flushed with warmth when he recognized the tone. He'd struck gold. Sid sniffed and released Billy's money, backing up only a small step to allow him inside. Billy smirked and dipped his head as he pushed past.

The office had been cleared out for more space, shelves ripped crudely from the walls. An industrial tool chest stood in one corner and a desk sat in the other. She was sitting on the top of the desk, her back against the back wall and one leg bent up in front of her. When the door closed behind him, Billy removed his hood. She lowered her cigarette, resting the arm on her raised knee.

"Well, fuck." She muttered, hissing out smoke. Everything after happened in a matter of seconds. Sid whipped out a gun and Billy snarled, rushing him faster than a lineman. Billy grabbed the gun with one hand and it went off as he pushed it towards the ceiling. His other hand balled into a fist and landed a hard blow in Sid's face, drawing blood before he hit the floor. Billy yanked the gun from the falling man's hand and aimed it at his head.

"Think you can fuckin' point shit at me?" He growled. Sid hissed in pain and fury, glaring up while dark blood flowed from his nose. Billy glanced over and saw that she hadn't moved. She remained on the desk, casually smoking. Her free hand, however, now gripped a .45 that rested on her thigh. Billy panted from the adrenaline, casting her a small smirk.

"Thought you liked knives, Hell." She frowned and exhaled.

"Doesn't mean I can't shoot you, Darley."

Helen Gates ran "the Hall", a gang known for its trade in prescriptions and hookers. Helen was their leader, making a name for herself straight out of juvie through ruthless executions and clever planning. Billy respected her authority and in turn she'd respected his.

Billy smirked at the gun in her lap and she looked down at the man on the floor. "Maybe I should let him kill you first, Sid." Billy snorted and turned back to the guard beneath him.

"It'd be no trouble." He purred, pulling back the hammer. Helen laughed and dismounted swiftly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't." She put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Sid. Billy gave her an evil smile and lowered the gun, releasing the hammer and putting it in the back of his jeans. Helen shook her head and put her weapon down on the desk.

"Fuckin' idiots." She kicked Sid's calf. "All of you." He looked up at her and she snorted, leaning back on the edge of the desk and raising one hand to motion to Billy. "You didn't know that was Billy fuckin' Darley? Are you stupid?" Sid glanced over as Billy crossed his arms and smirked. Helen rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Get out." Sid's eyes widened and he pushed himself to his feet, opening his mouth to object. Helen's stare turned to ice and she stood up.

"Get the fuck out." Billy appreciated her man's loyalty but this demanded privacy. Billy had given Helen the same consideration when she'd shown up at the Four Roses; now, she would do the same. Sid wiped blood on the back of his hand, leaving through the door. He stared the entire way and Billy knew he'd stay on the other side, regardless of his orders. When they were alone, Helen rubbed her forehead.

"What the fuck, Darley?" She hissed. He circled the room, pulling a cigarette from his back pocket.

"I imagined you'd be a little harder to find." Billy murmured, leaning on the wall furthest from her. Helen gave him a cold glare.

"Let's get this straight, Billy." His smirk evaporated as she used his first name. She'd never called him that in all the years she'd known him. She crossed the room and he tensed. "Do not mistake respect for friendship." She growled. "You're walking a thin line, tromping in my operations like this." He locked his jaw and hissed at her through his teeth.

"Not like you have a 1-800 number." He retorted. "You forgetting your little trip to my bar?" Neither mentioned the night out on the road; they'd silently agreed to forget it ever happened. Out there, they were different people. Here and now, there were no games. Helen crossed her arms.

"That was business." Billy gave her a hard stare.

"This is too." He growled. Helen raised an eyebrow. They stood only a foot apart, glaring at each other.

"Fuck you need from me?" She hissed. "Last time I checked, I didn't owe you shit." Billy remembered the cigarette in his hand and he lit it, delaying his answer as he took a drag.

"I'm here to make a deal." Helen scoffed and Billy blinked. Her hands fell to her hips.

"For what?" He grinned and she eyed him suspiciously.

"I need a girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

Billy's phone call hadn't made any sense, but Joey had taken his orders regardless. Now, over an hour later, he wanted to punch his brother square in the face.

"Well, don't you look happy." Danny chuckled, stepping back into view. He faked a smile, slouching back on a small seat. She hung up several hangers' worth of clothes and Joey groaned, dreaming about a cigarette. Danny laughed and leaned over to him, taking his collar in one hand and pecking his lips. They were in the middle of a clothing store dressing room and this was her third round of picks. She released him and grinned. "And here I thought you'd enjoy watching me undress." Joey snorted.

"It's not fun when I can't participate." She laughed silently and blushed, locking the stall door. Danny put a finger to her lips.

"Someone will hear you." Joey grinned.

"That's why it's hot." Danny's face flushed further and she pretended to busy herself with a dress.

"I like this red one." She stated. He slouched back on the bench, clunking his head on the wall.

"It's just a bar." He groaned. Danny scoffed and pouted at him.

"It's a club, Joey. And it's also our first date." She made a face and lifted her t-shirt over her head. "Means something to me." Joey sighed and watched her slip her shorts to the floor.

"You know I can't parade around with a girlfriend. It's not—" Danny crossed her eyes and cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She took the red dress of its hanger and stepped into it. It hugged her body as she pulled it up and slipped her arms into the straps. The skirt stopped right under her butt and Joey stared while she turned in the mirror. "Shit. That's shorter than I thought it was." She murmured, playing with the seam at her bottom. "Can't even bend over in this thing." Danny stuck out her butt and sure enough her underwear was visible. Joey shifted in his seat.

"I like it." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Danny made a face at him.

"Well, enjoy it now cuz I'm not buying it." Joey reached out with a hand, motioning her forward.

"Then I'll fuckin' buy it." She laughed and stepped daintily toward him.

"I look like a hooker." She chuckled. "I mean, look." Danny turned all the way around and Joey shook his head. "I practically scream, 'I suck for a buck.'" Joey took her by the hips and brought her to him.

"Not a buck, you're definitely in the hundred dollar range." Her mouth dropped open and Joey laughed again. "Kidding!" Danny shoved his face with the palm of her hand and stomped away, slipping the dress off again. She took another off the hanger and Joey lurched off the chair. The sight of her in the dress had excited him and he let her know as he pressed against her back.

"You're too hot for a hooker." He purred, lowering his head to kiss her neck. Danny closed her eyes and shivered, standing in front of the full-length mirror in only her underwear. Joey heard her breathing deepen and he wrapped an arm around her front. "If you wore that, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." She snorted.

"Hooray, instant touchy-guy magnet." Joey nibbled her ear and she giggled.

"I'd beat the living shit out of any guy who'd touch you." Danny shivered as he purred into her skin.

"I'm not wearing it." She whispered. Joey growled and slipped a hand into the front of her panties.

"Please." He murmured. The underwear fell to the floor and Danny gasped, turning around.

"Joey!" He pressed a finger to her lips and bent down, running his hands down her bare thighs. "We. can't. do. this. here." She whispered as he stood up, bringing the discarded dress up her body once more.

"You're trying this on. That's allowed." He purred, turning her around to zip up the back. Danny stared at him in the mirror.

"There are people in here." She hissed. Joey chuckled and kissed her neck again.

"I'll be quiet." He whispered. Then he backed away, taking one of her hands as he sat on the bench again. Danny blushed as he looked at her and bulge formed in his jeans. He licked his lips and she covered her mouth, suppressing a laugh.

"You're being ridiculous." She whispered. He pulled her forward and ran his hands up her thighs.

"You look incredible." He purred. His hands wandered over her stomach up to her breasts and he cupped them. Danny closed her eyes and Joey grinned at her reaction. She came closer and lowered her face to kiss his parted lips. Her mouth was warm and wet and Joey inhaled sharply, reminded of another part of her body. She pulled away.

"Quietly." Danny panted, straddling him on the seat. He nodded and took her mouth in his. Using one hand, she unzipped his jeans dug into his boxers. Joey chuckled against her lips.

"You're gonna rip it off." He whispered. She found his erection and he groaned. Danny clapped a hand over his mouth, pressing a finger to her lips. Joey grinned and ran his palms up her legs and slipped the skirt up over her hips. She sighed and smiled at him.

"You going to be quiet?" She asked. He nodded with her hand still over his mouth. She removed it and he kissed her, plunging his tongue between her lips. He took her butt in his hands and guided her onto his lap. Danny pumped him and Joey locked his jaw, ripping away and fighting the need to moan. She lowered onto him; Joey rocked her hips with his grip on her butt and Danny panted, obeying his pace.

"Kiss me." She whispered and he leaned forward, hungrily consuming her. They moved together with desperate breaths. Footsteps and hangers clamored around them, all but eliminating the sounds of their bodies. Danny reached between her legs and Joey opened his eyes, watching her circle her own button. He panted and swallowed, nearing release at the sight.

"I love you, dirty girl." He moaned with a wink. Danny covered his mouth with a kiss and he laughed. He hugged her body to his chest. The feeling of his arms surrounding her made him swell with happiness. "I love you." Joey whispered again. Danny pressed her forehead to his, looking into his eyes. Her body shuddered and she came with long sighs. His heart melted to her and he touched her hair, sweeping it from her eyes. She took his face in both of her hands and a smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered and Joey climaxed as she held him, kissing his cheeks and mouth. They breathed with each other and relaxed.

"You know…" Danny murmured, nuzzling her nose into his temple. "Now you have to buy this dress." Joey grinned.

"Deal."

**Love to my faithfuls, expect updates soon. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am, your ever-devoted slave. ;) Hope you like. **

It was getting dark outside and Billy smirked out the window. He was excited, almost giddy at the plan he had before him; he'd learned a thing or two from Coppola's movies. The room behind him wasn't lit so he was masked in shadow, looking out into the dim orange that covered the cars outside. He had a couple hours to kill before he needed to be ready.

Billy let the curtain drop and circled, taking a drag on his dwindling cigarette. There was a queen bed with a stiff comforter pushed against one side of the room, flanked by cheap nightstands and wall lamps. He flopped on a corner of the mattress and glared at the small bathroom door on the far wall. Maybe bringing someone along wouldn't have been such a bad idea. He shook his head. The fewer names involved, the better. Another drag provided more calming smoke and Billy let his lids drop as he sat.

A knock on the door sent him flying. His gun was out of his pants in a heartbeat and he cocked it. No one knew he was here; this couldn't be good.

"Don't shoot me through the door, Darley." Helen's voice was both teasing and irritated. Billy growled and lowered the gun, striding for the door. In a swift motion, he threw it open and grabbed her by the shoulder. She raised her hands as he dragged her in, closing the door quickly behind her. Once they were inside, she pushed him away. "Don't fuckin' grab me." She muttered, straightening her jacket.

"The fuck you doin' here?" Billy hissed. Even she didn't know he'd be here, in this room.

"I followed you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Hell, you're fuckin' with my plan." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah? Well then I change my mind about givin' you Dixie." Billy groaned and shoved his gun back into his pants. His temper was boiling over and Helen adjusted, hoping to get what she wanted without ruining their deal. "It just isn't right." Billy sniffed and blinked at her, containing his anger temporarily.

"You gettin' cold feet, Hell?" She grabbed his shirt and snarled in his face. Deal or no deal, she wasn't one to be called hesitant.

"My feet are just fine, asshole. I'm just not lettin' you handle my girl." Billy glared at her, infuriated at her interference. "I'm gonna be here." With that she released him, walking past into the room. He turned to face her as she checked the layout.

"Fuckin' thought you were ok." He mumbled. She threw him an ice-cold stare.

"I'm fuckin' good. Deal's a deal." Billy watched her circle the bed and he let his pulse slow. She wasn't reneging, only overseeing her side. Fair enough.

"You come alone?" He asked, peaking out the curtain again. She snorted and sat on the burgundy comforter.

"Yeah, mommy got a babysitter." Billy looked back at her while she lit her own cigarette, ignoring his gaze. Her body language was completely different from the day he'd come to her. In her territory, she held herself high and never turned away. Her back was never exposed. As he watched her, she propped herself back on her arms and dangled her legs off the end of the bed. She was a dim profile in the darkening room. The sunset had progressed further, casting down onto the floor and streaking upward over the bed and walls. It caught the right side of Helen's face, giving her brown eyes a startling glow. Billy hadn't thought of her as beautiful before, but in that moment, he could. Her hair was pulled back low on her head; the color of her skin was perfect in the falling sunlight.

"What?" She asked, lifting a hand to shield her eyes as she glanced at him.

"Mommy?" Billy said sarcastically, squinting his eyes as he closed the drape and sat in the small armchair by the window. Helen took a drag and shrugged.

"They certainly act like fuckin' children. Fuckin' callin' me every thirty minutes." She shook her head and exhaled. "Figured out real quick I aint the mother type." Billy grinned and nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. Running a crew wasn't easy and often times felt like a crash course in parenthood.

"Fuck no." He murmured, taking a drag. "I aint a father either." Suddenly his mind shifted to Bones and he lost the small smirk on his face. He couldn't promise he'd be better than his old man, so he promised himself he'd never have to try. Joey had been enough of a responsibility. Guilt crept into his mind as he recalled their fight. It'd been over a month since Billy had hit his brother, but it still bothered him. Helen snorted.

"Aint our thing, Darley." She took a long drag and exhaled, looking at him with a neutral expression. "Can't know what a parent is if you never had one." He couldn't have said it better himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey did know how long it had been since he'd gone to a club. Probably over a year. The crowd was completely different from the bar scene and he felt himself missing the booth at the back of the Four Roses. At least in that place you could move. Not the case here.

People were packed around the bar, holding bills over the counter for drinks. Joey fingered his fake ID and nodded at the nearest bartender. The guy had a black Mohawk and a nose piercing; he returned the nod.

"What can I getcha?" He asked, yelling over the music.

"Double shot of Jack and…" Joey glanced down the bar, eyeing the crazy drinks the girls cradled in their fingers. The bartender raised an eyebrow and Joey gave up, thinking up the weakest thing back home. "…Captain n' Coke." He shouted, handing the guy his ID. The bartender smirked and handed it back after a quick glance.

"I'm gonna need to see a second ID for the other drink." He said, thinking he'd nailed an underage attempt. Joey grinned slyly and handed him a folded bill, pressing it into his palm.

"No you don't." With a frown, the guy checked the denomination and lowered his brow. He glanced up at Joey who continued to smile. Thankfully tonight was on Billy.

"Comin' right up." The bartender said quickly, turning around to start the drinks. Joey grinned and turned, bracing his elbows against the counter. The club was close to the middle of the city and he was less known out here; but money got you anything. A brunette stepped in front of him and tossed him a lustful look. He smirked at her and shook his head to himself. Not hot enough. Nope, he had his eye on the hottest thing in the place.

He glanced towards the small table where he'd left Danny. A stupid grin filled his face when he caught sight of the bright red from across the room. She was stunning alright, and she was his. Her hair was straightened and down, her auburn locks falling to the top of her back. The dress only accented the hue and put her out against the throng of grey, silver, and black. She was the center of the room as far as he was concerned.

"Here you go." The bartender yelled, setting two glasses behind Joey on the bar. He turned and took one in each hand and the guy leaned in. "You need anything else, let me know." He added, smiling slyly. Joey nodded with a wink. Service always improved when bribes were involved. Lifting the drinks over his head, he pushed through the sweaty mass of people towards his table. Danny was watching him with a smile, batting her long, painted lashes. She'd gone all out for him, putting in the effort where she normally didn't bother. When he was a few feet from her, a guy in a white polo stepped in his way, cutting off his view. Danny's face instantly went sour and Joey felt a burning in his gut. He took the last feet in seconds, sliding in next to his girl and wrapping the arm with her drank around her chest.

"Hey baby." He purred, eyeing the offending male as he kissed her throat. She turned and rested her head on his, whispering into his ear.

"He asked me to dance." Joey grinned, enjoying the stunted competition. He raised his stature and handed Danny her drink, taking a swig of his own.

"Sorry bub, she's taken." The guy was tall and lean with a spiky hairdo that made him look a mile high. His fake tan looked dumb against this white shirt as he smirked, looking past Joey.

"Someone needs an upgrade." He snorted, chewing obnoxiously on a piece of gum. Joey narrowed his eyes. This jerk had just gone from annoying to toast. Danny felt him stiffen against her and she touched his outside cheek, drawing his face towards her.

"He's a douche bag. Let him go." Joey looked into her eyes and flexed his jaw.

"No one says shit about me and gets away with it." He growled. She didn't try to stop him as he set his glass down on the table and pulled away. The orange doofus laughed to himself as Joey neared, his eyes fully ablaze. He'd been shoved around enough for one week. Tonight, no one was messing with the Darleys.

"What'd you say to me?" Joey hissed, stretching his spine to his full height. He was still a bit shorter than his opponent, but it didn't matter. This punk had probably never been in a real fight before. Joey was raised with Billy as a brother. The string bean didn't stand a chance.

"I wasn't talkin' to you…" He raised his eyes to ogle at Danny once again. "…I was talkin' to that fine piece of ass that you're payin' to go out witcha." Joey stared while the idiot chewed and laughed. With a grin, he quickly locked an arm around the punk's neck, putting him in an uncomfortable but unnoticeable headlock. He let out a grunt and tried to push away but Joey held him fast, flexing his arm around the man's throat.

"Let's take a walk." He growled, keeping a fake smile on his face. Tugging, he led him to the men's bathroom. Danny followed, polishing off her drink before she parted the crowd.

XXXXXXXXX

The woman at the bar was tolerable. Her teeth and hair were solid enough and her tits were a plus. She wore a top that pushed them together and up, displaying her ample cleavage in a way that excited him but didn't drown him. He'd been banned from his own bed for weeks, his wife citing work as an excuse to close her legs. So, naturally, the brunette that was casting him glances got his attention. She had good legs, accented by a pencil skirt and dark pantyhose. A strange place for such garb, but it turned him on nonetheless. When a beer appeared at his side, the bartender pointed at her with a wink.

"From the lady." He said, having to shout to relay the message. She lifted her martini and smiled at him. After that, he was a lost man. He couldn't help but shift down the bar and strike up a conversation. She was a lawyer from out of town, wanted a bit of fun before she had to leave. The beer was cold and crisp and her lips were full and teasing. With a glance at the men's restroom, he made a decision. Fuck his obligations, he was getting laid. He oozed his best charm and she gave in quickly, whispering into his ear that she wanted to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

Joey had him doubled over, squeezing hard on the guy's throat.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME?" He screamed. A man appeared from a toilet stall and Joey looked up, casting him a snarl. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" With a stutter and a scamper, Joey and his victim were momentarily alone in the men's bathroom. The door opened and Danny stepped inside. Her bright, red, skin-tight dress flared against the white tiled floors and Joey grinned at her. She was his and he was a Darley. "HUH?" He screamed again, bringing his head down to the punk's ear.

"FUCK OFF MAN!" He hollered into Joey's side. With another tight flex of his bicep, Joey evoked a cry of pain.

"LAST CHANCE ASSHOLE!" With a wince, the orange guy panted.

"Greg. Fuck. Let go of me man." He was whimpering now, straining against the chokehold Joey him in.

"Greg…." Joey purred. With one hand, he pointed at Danny. "See that girl, Greg?" He could only glance up from his hunched over position, but Greg nodded. Joey grinned and pulled Greg closer with a yank. "She's my girl." He looked up at Danny to see that she was blushing, watching him squeeze Greg into submission. Joey felt his pants tighten at the sight. She was excited by his dominance and he knew it. He lowered his voice and spoke into Greg's ear again. "I don't like it when greasy fuckers look at my girl." Greg whimpered and struggled as Joey wrenched his head back, forcing him to kneel on the floor. "And the only person I'm payin' tonight is the bartender…" Joey continued, grabbing a handful of of waxy hair and pulling, earning him a loud yell. "…to look away when I beat you to death in the bathroom of his bar." Greg's eyes went wide and he tried to make eye contact with Danny.

"Please. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. I'm—" Joey tugged and Greg yelped, closing his eyes in pain. Danny was standing against the doorframe, her cheeks pink as she stared. She made no move to interfere in the situation.

"You're a pathetic douche bag who fucks his hand every night aren't ya?" Joey growled, lashing out with a fist into Greg's face. Danny jumped but didn't make a sound as the man on his knees howled, his jaw turning red.

"Please. I didn't mean—" Joey felt crazed. His blood was pumping through his veins like a machine.

"Have you even seen a pussy, Greg? Huh?" He punched him again, landing the blow square in the cheek. Greg sobbed and tears started down his face.

"Please. Please." He stuttered in between gasps and wheezing cries. Danny watched Joey as he deliberated, panting with adrenaline over his victim. He glanced up into her eyes and he was realized he was hungry; but not for this. Using his hold on Greg's hair, Joey hauled him to his feet. He shook him and brought him close to whisper in his ear.

"I see you ever again, I'll cut your balls off." Greg's cries lessened as he heard the promise and he shook his head. Joey smirked and shoved him forward, throwing him into the heavy bathroom door. Greg was gone in a heartbeat, not even bothering to glance behind him as he ran.

**Love to my faithfulsss. **

**~leeseelee, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Dreamer2987, sunstar234, Darley's Little Devil~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm beginning to wonder if I have a life…. ;) Enjoy.**

Her hand trailed from his knee up his thigh as he drove out of the city. He hadn't been touched in so long that he was hard in an instant, pressing against the seam of his slacks. She smiled and eyed the bulge, her hand tickling inward towards his crotch. Thank god he was only a few blocks away from her motel, otherwise, he didn't know how much teasing he could endure. She whispered her room number in his ear and he happily scanned for the door, pulling into the spot right outside. This wasn't the best place in the city, but he didn't think much of it as she rose from the car, allowing a quick view of the garter on her thighs. This is exactly what the doctor ordered. He practically danced up to the door behind her, his hands shaking as he took her hips in his palms. She pushed back against him and he moaned as his crotch came into contact with her ass. With a giggle, she turned and cupped his growing erection, turning the knob behind her back.

"Don't worry, Detective. I'll give you one hell of a cross examination."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiding felt stupid, but for the time being it was necessary. Billy leaned against the bathroom door, listening to the sound of entering feet. He heard moans and panting as the outer door closed with a muted click. Warm breath tickled his arms and he glanced down, startled by Helen's proximity. She'd tilted forward from her seated position on the toilet, putting her head closer to the door to hear. He stared at her but she didn't notice, her face hovering close to his right hip. It was dark in the bathroom and they had only just rushed inside after hearing the car pull up. His eyes were still adjusting but Billy could almost see the concentrated expression on her face. He didn't dare move, knowing she'd take it as a sign of discomfort, submission to her presence. So he fought the feeling that grew in his stomach. It was almost childish how effected he was by her nearness.

She turned her head, ear facing out to the door. Billy listened to the squeaking bed outside, the deep panting and the faded cries of pleasure. It would have been nothing new if he'd been by himself. But Helen changed all that. When she stood and leant into his ear, Billy stiffened, locking his jaw to suppress a surprised inhale.

"He's almost done." She whispered, motioning towards the door. Billy nodded curtly and Helen drew back. He couldn't help but glance at her mouth as she pulled away. Her eyes caught him and they froze, inches away from each other's faces. The two finest criminals in the city were undeniably and unbearably attracted to each other. Billy knew his eyes had given him away and he watched as Helen swallowed, revealing her mind was in the same place.

The only sex they'd had was years ago and even then, their very first time, the world had moved for Billy. He wanted to give her the same experience; he wanted to so badly it frustrated him. It just couldn't happen. They'd done this dance before and the memory scalded in Billy's chest. They'd learned their lesson: Reality is a cold, heartless bitch.

A series of grunts started in the room and they both snapped out of their eye lock, Billy taking hold of the knob.

They were silent as they crept into the room, looming in the dark like phantoms. Billy grinned at the pasty, white detective who was thrusting deep between Dixie's thighs. The pro had her legs bent up at her sides, gripping both knees in her hands. She was panting, rocking her hips to meet each slap of Detective Morrison's body. Helen circled the bed and caught Billy's eye.

"OH FUCK!" Jim cried out, shuddering as he came in steady jerks. Dixie stroked his head, cooing softly.

"Oh yeah, baby." She whined. Billy rolled his eyes and he lunged, jerking Jim up by his hair and wrapping an arm around his throat, cutting off his air in a precise headlock. Dixie let out a scream, startled by the sudden movement in the dark.

"Shut up." Helen mumbled, keeping an eye on the two men as they struggled. The detective weakly attempted to fight off his attacker. Still panting from his orgasm, he gasped heavily for air. His fingers clawed at the leather-jacketed arm under his chin but his strength failed as he quickly succumbed due to lack of oxygen. He slumped in Billy's hold, going unconscious in a matter of seconds. Helen watched from beside the bed as Billy dropped the heavy body on top of Dixie.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Billy muttered as the hooker attempted to slither out from under Jim's weight.

"That isn't gonna leave bruises?" Helen asked, looking at Jim like he was a piece of furniture. Billy shook his head.

"Nope." He glanced at Dixie then glared at Helen. She blinked slowly at him, putting knee on the mattress and sinking into the cheap cushioning.

"Hey Dixie." She said casually. The hooker nodded awkwardly to Helen and eyed Billy as he loomed nearby. His gaze was cold and concentrated, causing her to shift uncomfortably as she sat up on the bed.

"So am I done? Can I go?" She asked, looking to her boss for an answer. Helen plucked one of Jim's wrists from the sheets, holding his hand open with her fingers. She moved closer to Dixie and Billy's heart raced; He knew what was coming next.

"No, Dixie. You can't." With a slap, she pressed Jim's limp palm down into the hooker's throat, gripping around the airway with acute strength. Dixie's hands flew at Helen's face but she was pushed further into the bed, making the reach difficult.

"I'm afraid I gotta let you go." Helen muttered through gritted teeth. She exhaled heavily as she strained to hold the pinned woman down. Dixie thrashed wildly and Billy circled the bed, wondering if he would need to interfere. Helen shot him a deadly stare.

"Back the fuck off, Darley." She growled. If their roles had been reversed, Billy wouldn't want her helping kill one of his men; so he respected her wish, taking a step back from the bed. He sniffed and watched, flexing his jaw as chokes and gags filled the room. There were no other sounds besides the suffocating woman, desperately trying to send air into her lungs. Her face grew several shades darker and Helen pressed harder.

"I'm sorry, D. You can blame him for the dying part. It was his idea." She whispered. The girl's eyes were filled with tears, streaming down her face as she slowly faded away. Her body jerked harshly and her face swelled with trapped circulation. With a last twitch, death finally took her and Helen slumped back onto her knees, dropping Jim's hand. Billy watched as she stared down at the lifeless body. "You were just the unfortunate pick of the litter." She murmured. Then she dismounted from the bed, standing up next to Billy. He continued to look at the display before them: two bodies, sprawled next to each other in a motel room bed. They stood in silence, almost dismissing the dead girl beside the sleeping detective.

"You think he'll go away?" Helen eventually asked, reaching into her back pocket for a cigarette. Billy shrugged.

"Does it matter? He'll never be a cop again." She snorted at that and lit up, taking a deep drag.

"Cum and a dead hooker. You fucked this guy over good, Darley." She muttered, smiling as she hissed a cloud of smoke into the air. Billy nodded and tapped a finger against her hand. Helen relinquished her cigarette and he took a drag, savoring the smoke.

"Fucker deserved it." He hissed. She smiled and started for the door. Billy exhaled over the bed, glaring down at the still bodies. His neck flexed as he tilted his head back, looking at his victim with slotted eyes. Jim Morrison had made a critical error when he'd decided to go after Billy. Now Joey's words would haunt the detective for a lifetime.

_Big fuckin' mistake. _

XXXXXXXXXX

The door had barely closed before Joey had his hands all over Danny. He gripped the back of her head, devouring her with desperate, rough kisses. She panted and yelped as he pushed her panties to the side with two fingers, entering her with very little warning.

"Joey…" She breathed, pressing against the wall while he slid in and out of her, wetting his fingers to the knuckle. His other hand continued to hold her head, cupping her jaw as his tongue skillfully caressed hers. Danny lifted a leg and grasped his shoulders for support as she wrapped her calf around his back. Their movements were impulsive and lustful, fueled by the filthy feeling of power between them. She submitted to him, giving herself over. He'd been willing to beat a man's face in over a small insult. The resulting altercation had left her breathless and throbbing for him. Bad boy, forget it. She'd found herself a bad man. An animal. Danny whined as he brought her to the edge with his thumb on her clit.

"Oh god, Joey. Please…" She strained as the pleasure built up unimaginable tension in her limbs. She clamped her eyes shut and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "Please." She whimpered, moving her hands to his neck. He moaned and worked his fly with one hand. Their inhibitions were nowhere to be found as he pulled his cock from his jeans. Danny wanted to please him, reward him; and she wanted to do it right there. She didn't care that she was in a men's bathroom at a busy club. As Joey gripped his shaft and removed his fingers from her body, Danny sank to her knees. He gave a surprised whine with wide eyes then stroked her hair as she took his head into her mouth, sucking gently. Danny peered up at his face.

"I'm yours." She whispered and Joey swallowed hard as she pumped him with a hand.

"Oh god." He murmured. After running her tongue over her lips, Danny filled her mouth, contracting her tongue and cheeks around his cock. "Fuck." He whispered, closing his eyes as she retracted and bore down on him again. "Danielle. Baby." His voice was breathless and slow; his mind unable to process words as he drowned in pleasure. Her hands massaged his thighs as she took his length again and again. She'd always seen blowjobs as demeaning; just another way men could find sexual release without intimacy or affection towards their partner. Joey had changed her mind. The way his fingers snaked through her hair and brushed stray strands behind her ears made her feel loved. He uttered her name over and over, praising her every movement. Joey glanced down and his eyes were glazed with ecstasy. The sight turned her on, her own body's demands rise once more. With a gentle squeeze on his thighs, Danny freed her mouth to speak.

"I want you, Joey." She purred. He practically yanked her from the floor, happily obliging with a quick readjustment. Once on her feet, Danny was lifted to grip Joey around the waist with her legs. He backed her into the wall gently and pushed her skirt up over her hips. She panted breathy whines into his ear as he took his erection in a hand. "Please fuck me." Danny whispered, pleading for him. He was her lover and, tonight, her alpha.

"My pleasure." He whispered, nibbling her ear as he found her hot opening and entered slowly. His cock throbbed inside of her and Danny bent her knees and spine, taking him until she shook. He thrust her into the wall and Danny panted with his rhythm, cheering him on with small whines. Her fingers pressed into his back, leaving white dots in the skin. Every plunge took her breath away; he felt bigger than ever, stretching and claiming her as if for the first time.

"Deeper." She ghosted across his ear as she spread her thigh muscles as far as they'd allow. He sunk his fingers into her legs, meeting her with deliberate force. The door to the bathroom swung open. Danny didn't even care when Joey screamed right into her ear.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He snarled, keeping his rhythm steady. She was so close and he was determined to make her fall to pieces on that bathroom wall.

"Sorry man." A guy with long brown hair mumbled, ducking out into the hall. "Way ta go." He added from the other side, fading from earshot. Joey laughed and Danny shook her head, eyes closed from the delicious warmth that was radiating deep inside her outwards.

"Joey Joey Joey Joey." She whispered, scratching his back with what little nails she had. "I need— oh god— I can't—" Her body curled inward and she dug her chin into his shoulder. It was almost too much for her to comprehend. All she knew was she'd never been this mind-numbingly frenzied before. She let out a moan and clutched his hair, her entire body seizing with an orgasm. Her head tossed back and forth, ending up on the wall behind her with a small clunk. Joey reached up and brought her forehead to his.

"Tell me again." He panted. Danny grabbed his head with both hands and brought her mouth to his ear.

"I'm yours." He shuddered and pounded hard.

"Again."

"Joey Darley, I'm yours."

**I'm living vicariously right now. ;) Love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tying up this hunk of plot, with a new voice… Little touchy feely in here, be honest with what you think. Little nervous….Enjoy. =)**

Her brain was starting to grate against her skull, shrieking for caffeine. She eyeballed the cup in her hand and wanted to grimace. The poor excuse for coffee tasted like brewed dirt. The Starbucks down the street called to her through the walls of the small interrogation room. _You'll earn your badge if you put this to bed. Then you'll be able to afford plenty of that shit._ She thought to herself, raising the foam cup to her lips and forcing more of the hot liquid down her throat. When she'd taken all she could for the moment, she set it down and glared across the table, folding her hands.

"Come on, Jim. You gotta talk to me." The man in the chair opposite from her was a mess. His hair was tossed, strewn over his forehead, his shirt was a wrinkled mess, and his face was shaded with the beginnings of a morning beard. He squinted at her.

"I'm not saying a word without a lawyer." He muttered, sitting forward to emphasize his point. She leant back, trying to establish a casual atmosphere.

"It's just a little talk. I just want to hear your side." Jim scoffed.

"So you can throw me in the can? Fuck that. Lawyer." She leaned forward, letting her eyes warm with the pity she didn't have.

"Jim, this is me. I'm your friend." He laughed and sighed.

"Wallace, you were just a rookie when I was transferred. That doesn't make you my friend." She wanted to slap his pale cheek but instead she softened further.

"Come on, Jim. I don't want to screw you over." He glared at Jessica Wallace and crossed his arms. She was almost in, he was desperate to set the record straight and she could tell. "I get it, you were having trouble at home—" He cut her off almost instantly, lunging across the table with a pointed finger.

"I did NOT know she was a hooker. She picked me up in a bar! Fuckin' told me she was a fuckin' lawyer…" He trailed off, realizing he'd said too much. Jim sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Ok. So you didn't know she was a working girl. Did she trick you and try to collect?" Jim slammed a fist on the table.

"NO! I fuckin' told you. She never told me she was a hooker! I just went to her motel and we…" He motioned with a hand and Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"…had sex?" Jim slumped in his chair and rolled his head around sarcastically.

"Yes we had sex." He sat forward abruptly and Jessica leaned back. He was getting more erratic by the second. "Then the last thing I remember is someone grabbing me." She sighed and the door opened. An officer walked inside and handed her a folder, nodding respectfully. She'd been working for this opportunity for months and had earned a lot of glory among her coworkers. When Detective Ross had given her the chance to interrogate Morrison, she'd jumped at it. With a little luck, she'd be Detective Wallace within a month.

"Thanks Pete." She said softly, smiling. Then she turned back to Jim, opening the case file and reading over the collected evidence from the motel. After scanning the larger bits quickly, she flopped the folder on the table, sighing for impact.

"Well Jim. It says here that your blood work is clean, except for the .1 blood alcohol level." Jim pointed at her.

"I told you I had been drinking. I was off duty." Jessica tightened the noose.

"Georgia Simms, aka Dixie, tested positive for cocaine, heroine, and god knows what else. Practically anything she could get I expect." Jim shook his head and closed his eyes. "Her body tested positive for fluids. I'm gonna take a wild guess they'll match you." She was twisting the knife in his heart, praying he'd beg for mercy and give up something. "She also had strangulation marks and one left a pretty significant hand print." Jim's head shot up and he gestured with open palms.

"I didn't do this. I wouldn't strangle a hooker!" She folded her hands.

"I thought you didn't know she was a hooker." Jim's face fell.

"I'm being framed. Please…" He reached out, touching the top of her hands. "…Jessica. I didn't kill this girl."

"Then who did?" He sat back.

"Billy Darley." She almost laughed at him. It was absurd.

"Ok, Jim. I think we're done here." She stood, using the best trick in the book. He'd broken and now it was only a matter of milking all the details she needed to put him away.

"I swear! I've been closing in on him and he's trying to get rid of me!" She was suddenly irritated at the notion that he was actually a decent cop. Morrison had scarred the homicide department with lousy protocol and suspicious methods. Jessica whirled on him.

"You know what I think, Jim? I think you've been nosing around the Darleys a long time, pissing off Narcotics and Homicide as you went, but you still got nothing. So you made some stupid choices and ended up making a big mistake. Now you're trying to sell some Darley conspiracy bullshit." She leaned over the table. "Because, in reality, no matter how badly you tried to regain your reputation, you couldn't. You've still got shit on Billy Darley."

When she went to leave the room, she heard a soft mumble. It stopped her in her tracks and she turned.

"What'd you say?" Jessica asked gruffly. Jim looked at her with shattered despair.

"Don't cross them, Wallace." She shifted, feeling the chill of his honesty. "They'll bury you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The finest silk or satin would pale in comparison to the soft, luminous skin. He ran his fingers over it gently, like a whisper, recalling how it felt against his lips, under his hands, and against his face. He kissed it lightly, barely touching his mouth to the surface. If there was a heaven, and he could get in, this would be it.

Joey ran his hand through his hair as he lay on his pillow, looking down at the sleeping woman on his chest. He'd run his eyes over every inch of her since the moment he'd awoken. Her hair was still straight but messy, cascading over his pale stomach. Quiet inhales told him she was still deep asleep and he let her be; she needed plenty of rest. Her head sat on his ribs, rising and falling with his own breaths; and her right hand was spread across his chest, her fingers delicately pressed into the skin. She had fallen asleep in his arms and even in slumber, she held onto him. Joey remembered her words at the club and ran a finger over her forehead.

"I'm yours."

A phrase like that was nothing new. Billy'd had women scream it mid-romp plenty of times. Joey'd even had girlfriends in high school that had willingly submitted to him, begging for attention. But not Danielle.

He didn't own her. That wasn't it. Possession wasn't the objective. It was the commitment, the raw exposure of one person to another. She'd promised herself to him in a way he'd never contemplated. It was completely knew, this level of intimacy with another human being. His life had always been instant gratification, taking what you could when you could. Billy lived that way and Joey'd been content with it as well. They had what they needed, they had fun, and they got what they wanted. The gang life was a journey of constant selfishness. The boys cared for each other, but it was always about the individual.

But Danny had changed something in Joey. He wasn't a sap, mind you. But he saw that there was something to be had in love. It was pleasant to need someone so badly and to be needed by them. That had been a hard notion to swallow. He'd only considered Billy as someone he loved. And they **never** called it that. Billy didn't love; at least not in his book. Those emotions had been ripped from him the same as his innocence. Growing up hated by your own father does that to a small boy. Billy had worked hard to survive and sacrificed his tenderness for it.

Then there had been Joey. Born almost five years after his brother, Joey was given a sliver of an advantage. He'd had Billy. While his childhood had still been nowhere near desirable, he'd received something his brother never did. Love. Billy had loved him, protected him; and that had been enough to enable Joey to feel for someone else. It allowed him to fall in love with Danielle Reynolds.

The nightstand vibrated and Joey glanced over. His phone danced on the wood impatiently, yelling at him in short bursts. Danny moaned and shifted, rubbing her nose into his stomach. He laughed with hushed snorts, reaching carefully to pluck the cell phone from the side of the bed. The screen blinked one word.

**BILLY**

He opened it quickly and answered with his mouth close to the receiver.

"What?" Joey said quietly. Danny shifted again and dragged her fingers over his skin, pulling his body closer to her face.

"Get down here." Billy said gruffly, his voice loud in the quiet room.

"Yeah ok. I'll be there soon." Joey said, lifting and swinging his legs towards the side of the mattress. Danny snapped awake. She was never one to rouse slowly. Her hair stuck out from her temples, matted from squirming.

"Joey?" She muttered, attempting to bring him back. Billy remained silent and Joey covered the phone with a hand. He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

"I gotta go." He said with a grin. She whined and pouted, flopping back onto the bed. Joey stood quickly, searching the floor for his discarded boxers.

"You still in fuckin' bed?" Billy growled. "I told you I wanted you here in the mornin'." Joey rolled his eyes and yanked his underwear to his waist, reaching for his jeans.

"Oh shut it Bill. You told me to take her out, I fuckin' took her out. We went to that fuckin' club." He paused and pulled his shirt over his head, messing his hair to perfection. "I don't even know what the fuck we were doin' there. Had to scrape the greasy fuckers off with a—"

"Would you just shut the fuck up and get your dumb ass here! Heco's waitin'." Joey snorted. His brother was obviously not in the mood to hear about his beat down in the bathroom.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered. "I'm on my way."

"Fast." Billy grunted, hanging up with a click. Joey glared at the phone and shook his head, shoving it into his pocket.

He leaned over Danny's sleeping figure and kissed her shoulder, discarding the attempt at finding her mouth in the mess of hair. As he left the bedroom, he glanced in a small mirror and stopped. He groaned loudly at his reflection.

"Well fuck." He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So wait, how much did that cost?" Bodie asked, sitting up in his chair as he leaned towards Billy.

"Three grand." Billy said with a smirk. He was standing against a wall of the cook room, his arms crossed over his chest. Bodie sat back and his jaw dropped.

"Hell gave you Dixie for three grand?" Billy shrugged.

"Apparently she was fuckin' up Hell's shit on the side. Made her an example." Bodie shook his head.

"One fuckin' example. Shit." Bodie murmured. Billy grinned and pushed off from the wall. All of the other men had gone out to sell and Heco was smoking outside, leaving Bodie and Billy to talk alone for the first time in over a week. "But if I hadta die, I'd rather be staring up at that fine woman instead of your mug." Bodie teased, smirking from his chair. Billy flicked him off and smiled.

"Fuck you smartass." The friends laughed and Billy checked his phone. It'd been almost fifteen minutes since he'd called Joey. Hearing his brother wasn't even out of bed pissed him off but he couldn't shake the good mood he'd been in all day. In fact, he'd had to fake his normal angry demeanor until the gang had shipped off. "Where the hell is Joe?" He muttered, checking the window again. As if the fates had heard him, the black Chevelle roared towards the hospital and Heco hopped down the steps to meet it. Bodie stood and Billy led the way out to the front door.

"DID SHE EAT YOU ALIVE?" Heco's voice echoed across the brick building. Billy cocked an eyebrow and plucked a cigarette from his back pocket.

"The fuck you hollerin' about?" He grunted, putting up his gruff mask yet again. Heco turned and tugged Joey by the shoulder, shoving the grinning boy forward. Bodie clapped his hands and leaned back, laughing heartily at the purple bruises all over Joey's neck. Billy could only stare. It was impressive and almost made him jealous. "Jesus Christ." He muttered, reaching out and grabbing his little brother's chin to tilt his head. Bodie hugged Joey around the shoulders.

"Did you love birds have a good time?" He teased, messing Joey's hair. Billy smirked and released his brother as Joey replied proudly.

"We had a great time. At the club…" He raised his eyebrow and grinned devilishly. "…and in the car…and on the couch…" Bodie hooted and shook him.

"THAT'S OUR BOY!" He bellowed, beaming like a proud parent. Heco clapped Joey's arm and joined Bodie's throaty laughter. Billy locked eyes with his brother. He'd been trapped in a motel room all night with Helen and hadn't touched her while Joey was getting laid all over the city. His little brother smiled, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"Comes with the name, right?" He said with a laugh. Billy smirked, forcing away the images of Helen on the motel bed.

"Girls suck my dick Joe, not my neck." He responded. Heco and Bodie laughed and Joey rolled his eyes. With a wave of his hand, Billy motioned to the Chevelle. "Get goin'. You two clowns got shit to sell."

**Ok. So I've changed my mind again, I'm going to extend the plot a little more. HAHA. I don't want to say goodbye! I love writing this story. =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK. New plot. I'm not ending this until you guys say ENOUGH! ;) Enjoy!**

His legs weren't moving fast enough. The cement beneath him seemed to go on forever, mocking his attempt at fleeing. She wasn't far behind and he was loosing pace. The tequila in his system wasn't helping matters; he hadn't planned on having to run.

How did she find him?

A shot ran out and he yelled as it pierced his leg, ending his vain escape all together.

"Fuckin' told you to stop runnin'." She huffed, striding toward him. Her chest rose and fell as she recovered from the long chase. He'd done a good job wearing her out; he found a little pride in that knowledge. Another man appeared at her side, he was breathing heavier, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. She smirked at her companion and clapped him on the back.

"Sid, you need to quit smokin'." She laughed, pulling a cigarette from her back pocket.

His wounded leg throbbed on the ground and he could feel the limb grow colder by the second. It wouldn't be enough to kill him, but that wasn't his fear. If he lived, he'd surely die. That had been inevitable from the moment she'd climbed out of her car.

Helen lit her cigarette and took a drag, stepping toward her victim with easy strides.

"You made me chase you, now I'm gonna enjoy myself." She purred. With a flick of her hands, she opened her jacket and swooped down into a crouch, bending over his face. "I have a few questions and, unfortunately, you have the answers."

"Vete al carajo." He murmured, glaring at her with a calm resolve. _Just a little closer._ Helen grabbed a fist full of his black hair, using it to slam his skull into the ground. He cried out and she hissed into his face.

"Look who's got a mouth." Her free hand appeared near his cheek, a gleaming blade loosely held in her fingers. "Maybe I should clean it out for you." He took deep staggering breaths through his nose, wildly eyeing the knife as it neared his face. Helen snorted.

"Thought so." Sid shifted, watching the surrounding area. It was plenty dark, but they were still exposed, openly visible on a sidewalk. "Who hired you?" She hissed, pressing the cold metal into cheek. He thought about the alternative, the pain and suffering he'd feel if he told. The terror that swept through him was raw and real, making him shudder on the cement. Helen took it as a sign of weakness and she cocked her head. "Need more motivation?" A sharp burning pain broke out under his eye and he screamed, tears involuntarily surging to the surface. She didn't smile or look away as she cut him. When the sting subsided, he opened his eyes and Helen had the tip of the knife pointed at his chest.

"You know, sooner or later I'll get to something you value." Her aim was drifted lower and he understood her meaning. But it was still nothing compared to what he would endure if he talked.

"Orale." He murmured, blood dripping from his face to the cement. Helen stopped and listened, halting her torture momentarily. He swallowed, taking deeper breaths to emphasize his state. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" He had one shot and he needed it to be perfect.

"Orale…" He whispered, letting his eyes droop. The feeling in his leg was gone and he knew he'd lost a good amount of blood. Much longer and he'd truly be worthless. Helen leaned forward over his body, extending her legs to get closer. She tightened her grip on his head.

"What?" She hissed, obviously tired of waiting. _Now or never._ He moved like lightening, using the last of his strength to wrench his hidden knife from his sleeve and sink it into her thigh. Sid was there in a second as Helen crumpled and rolled away, howling at the blade protruding from her leg. He smiled as he rested his head on the ground. The barrel of Sid's gun was dark and welcoming; he barely had time for his last breath.

* * *

><p>Billy was six drinks in, drunk and happy. Everything was working. He'd made good money today, Bones had barely had anything to gripe about, Heco'd finished a new batch, and tomorrow held substantial promise. The girl in his lap started to fiddle with his belt and he grinned. Even his dick was in a good mood. With a large hand, he grabbed her head and crushed his mouth to hers, invading with a greedy tongue. She moaned and slipped her hand into his loosened jeans, evoking rougher grips on her head and hip.<p>

Joey snorted as he watched his older brother across the table. Bodie shoved him, catching his attention once again.

"So you took him in the bathroom…" He motioned for Joey to continue, taking a swig of his beer.

"I took him in there and put him right." Bodie raised his eyebrows.

"You beat him good?" Joey shrugged, glancing at Billy once again. He wished his brother were paying attention to his story. It was something he'd be proud of.

"Hit him a few times, made him cry on his knees." Bodie chuckled and listened intently, smacking Heco's head when he got too loud and interrupted Joey's words. The boys were all plenty drunk, sitting at their booth at the Four Roses. It was getting near to closing time and most of the regulars had cleared out except for the gang and a few girls hoping to go home with Billy.

"Then I…" Joey grinned and laughed, remembering the look on Danny's face: bright red cheeks, wide eyes and open mouth. She'd been insatiable until they'd both passed out, utterly spent. Bodie widened his eyes, waiting for the rest of his sentence and Joey snorted. "…took Danny home."

"What?" Billy said abruptly. Apparently he'd been listening after all. His face was knotted in a frown and his lips were red. Joey swallowed. He'd never used her name before; he nodded slightly at his brother.

"Danielle." Bodie was silent, watching the two men stare at each other from across the booth. Billy glared for a second then went back to the girl in his lap. Joey relaxed in his seat when his brother was happily groaning again.

"So you just left?" Bodie asked, shoving Joey in the shoulder. "Didn't even make the fucker bleed a little?" Joey grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I didn't leave **right** away." He said, biting his lower lip. Bodie shook his head.

"Fuckin' teenagers." He muttered, messing Joey's hair. The younger man shoved his hands away with a slight frown.

"Shut the fuck up, I'll be twenty in a month." Billy snorted and brought his attention back to the table.

"Then we can get you a real whore, not some teenage skank." Bodie covered a smile with a hand, watching Joey grit his teeth.

"Fuck you, Billy. Danny isn't a skank." His brother only laughed, readjusting as the blonde continued working him under the table.

"You talk about fuckin' her in some club bathroom and she aint a skank?" Bodie's smile disappeared and he lifted his beer to his lips in silence. In fact, the whole table went silent; the boys stopped drinking and the blonde went still, watching the two brothers glare at each other. Joey's jaw was locked, holding back the screaming insults he wanted to cram down Billy's throat. After a second, he stood abruptly and leaned over, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Fuck you." He whispered. Then he turned and left, throwing the front door open with a harsh shove. Bodie looked at Billy with a raised eyebrow and Billy stared back, blinking until his friend spoke up.

"Really?" He murmured.

"WHAT?" Billy's reaction was loud, causing the blonde to jump in his lap. Bodie motioned towards the door.

"The kid was braggin' for you and you go piss him off?" Billy's brows lowered and he flexed his jaw, looking at his friend with a hard stare. Bodie shook his head and took a drink of his beer once again while the rest of the men waited. Billy finally exhaled and pushed the blonde off his lap.

"But Billy…" She started, groping his chest; he stood, zipping his jeans. With a harsh movement in his shoulder, he shrugged her away, stomping towards the exit after his little brother.

Outside, the younger Darley was sitting in his Chevelle, smoking out the window. Billy straightened his jacket as he approached, deliberating what to say. When Joey saw him coming he sat back in the seat and sniffed, looking straight ahead at the windshield. His older brother leaned against the car and put an arm on the top.

"What." Joey said, refusing to give his brother a second look. Billy wanted to smirk at him, recalling several fights from when they were kids; Joey'd done the same thing he was doing now: pouting.

"I'm proud of you." He said with a low, honest tone. Billy didn't say it often, but he never felt otherwise. Joey was like his son and he always made him proud. His brother looked up at him and the anger softened.

"Yeah?" The corners of Billy's mouth twisted upwards into a small hidden smile.

"Yeah." Joey looked back down at his steering wheel and they stood in the quiet parking lot, listening to the muted sounds of the bar.

"So you goin' there or what?" Billy finally asked, tapping the top of the car. Joey snorted and put his hands on the wheel.

"I'm too drunk." They both laughed and Billy opened the door.

"Get out. I'll take us home." Joey slid from the Chevelle and locked it, walking with his brother towards the Mustang. Billy wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulders. "Can't have let you destroy such a sexy thing." He teased. Joey snorted and Billy released him, circling to the driver's side. "Can't let you die either." Joey rolled his eyes, flicking his brother off over the top of the car.

"I **am** sexy." He said, pointing to his neck. Billy laughed and flopped into the car.

"Sexy as a skid mark."

**Love to my faithfuls and my silent readers. I know you exist and I thank you!**

**~leeseelee, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Dreamer2987, sunstar234, Darley's Little Devil~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy. =)**

The room was spinning and she hated herself, trying to will the helplessness away. Her hands shook from a spasm and it made her furious; she groaned, throwing her head back on the table.

"FUCK!" She screamed, the pain shooting through her in convulsions. Hands grabbed her arms, pinning her down.

"Stop kicking." Sid's face was fuzzy, fading in and out of focus. Helen could see the fear in his expression and she let out another yell, fighting passionately. She had worked to be strong her whole life and now she was reduced to a bleeding mess, dying on a table in an old car wash. Sid's palms were gentle as he held her down. Her most loyal man had dragged her six blocks to her car, called the doc, and brought her to the best hiding place on their turf. Without him, she'd still be hobbling back to the old Chevy Caprice or dead.

Another burning shot of agony rippled through her limbs, twisting her stomach and chest until she couldn't breath. Helen gagged and Sid snarled.

"GIVE HER SOMETHING MAN!" She jerked under him, thrashing weakly.

"No." She gasped. "I'm not goin' quietly." He grit his teeth and shook his head. Doc's voice was deep and rattled, originating from somewhere near her hip.

"We don't have time for pain killers. She's lost too much blood." Helen swallowed, another wave of searing pain sapping all the energy she had left. "He nicked an artery." Sid growled.

"FIX IT THEN!" Doc was an old army surgeon who'd lost his license when he started writing prescriptions for his own fixes. Helen provided his pills and he provided his services whenever necessary. She never imagined her life would rest in his hands. Not like this. Sounds started to blur together and she clawed at the table under her, refusing to give into unconsciousness.

"It's not that fuckin' simple." Doc hissed. "I gotta get her to a hospital, man. She's not gonna make it with just a few stitches." Sid shook his head.

"BE SERIOUS! I need you to fix her…" Helen grasped at her senses with receding urgency.

"I gotta have blood, man. I can stabilize…" Doc rambled, gesturing wildly at her torn jeans and turnakit. She shuddered and reached for Sid's collar.

"Sid. Gut those fuckers." She whispered. He pushed her hands away.

"Shut up, Hell. You're gonna do it yourself." Her laugh was forced and bitter. He was upset and just as stubborn. The dark comfort of sleep blocked his face and she lost to it, feeling defeat sweep over her. Cold and quiet.

* * *

><p>The whiskey hovered precariously over the floor, the heavy Old-fashioned glass threatening to slip through his fingertips. He eventually brought it to his lips, taking a quick gulp of the dark liquor.<p>

Billy hissed as it burned its way down his throat and he lowered his arm once again. He sat in the dark of his apartment, bent over in a kitchen chair; his elbows rested on his knees and his shaved head hung loosely against his chest. The black, racerback tank he wore was stretched tight against his back, draping his muscles like a glove. Billy ran a hand over his scalp and stood, setting his glass on the adjacent table as he walked to the window and looked outside, scowling at the grey morning.

"You're up early." Billy glanced back to see Joey, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Doin' a run for Bones." Billy replied, watching Joey pull a galloon of milk from the fridge and take a gulp from the jug. "…and now I gotta buy milk." Joey rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a forearm.

"Get over it." He muttered, leaning back against the counter. Joey noticed the glass of whiskey. "Havin' a little breakfast?" He snickered. Billy crossed the room and snatched it from the table, gulping the rest down. When it was empty, he dangled it in front of his face.

"At least I'm usin' a glass." He growled, clunking it down on the table. Joey chuckled and took another swig from the gallon, grinning with defiance at his brother. Billy just waved a hand at him and flopped down on the nearby couch. The refrigerator opened and closed with soft thumps and Joey started clanging a pan from the sink.

"Want somethin'?" He called to Billy. "By somethin' I mean eggs." Joey smirked at his brother from the kitchen, amused with himself. Billy snorted and tossed him a look.

"Do I have to, mommy?" The smirk on Joey's face was replaced with an eye roll.

"Fuck you." He murmured, busying himself with cracking brown eggs into a skillet. Billy watched him with a smile, remembering when he had to make the kid breakfast every morning. Unfortunately, Billy had little patience when it came to food and Joey often ended up with toast on his way out the door. His little brother, however, had a knack for simple cooking, raising the bar on breakfast significantly since he'd learned how to manipulate eggs.

Joey lit a cigarette as he stood near the stove and poked the pan with a spatula.

"Where you goin'?" Billy didn't answer for a second, letting the question hang in the air. He felt a strange sense of calm.

"Brookline." He said slowly, watching the rain start again the window. Joey snorted and exhaled.

"What, the fat fuck couldn't drive there himself?" Billy grinned.

"The car'd be grindin' on the belly with those guns plus him." He joked. Joey let out a loud laugh and he picked up the pan from the stove, slipping his finished eggs onto a plate.

"Fuckin' A." He snorted, leaning over the sink to shovel his breakfast into his mouth. Billy checked his phone and the door exploded with loud knocks, sending both Darley's into defensive standing stances.

"Billy! It's Tommy, man! Open up!" Billy frowned and crossed the room, tearing open the door and glaring at the short man on the other side.

"What the fuck you doin'?" He growled. Tommy twitched like crazy, looking up and down the hall.

"I got news man." Billy moved aside and closed the door when Tommy stepped inside. Joey chewed his mouth full of egg with a frown on his face.

"The fuck, asshole? I almost shit my pants." He murmured, shaking his head. Billy waved a hand at his little brother.

"Close your mouth." He gestured to Tommy. "So what's the news?" The excitement was buzzing through his short companion like a seizure.

"Heco's girl, Tammi, was at her girl Georgia's and they know this guy named—" Billy blinked and locked his jaw, signaling Tommy to move the explanation along. The short man swallowed and nervously looked into Billy's eyes.

"Helen Gates is dead."

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuckin' Christ." Helen swore, digging her phone from her pocket. Billy smirked as she read the screen. "Like I said, fuckin' children." She tore it open, facing him on the motel bed. He took the opportunity to let his eyes wander without detection from his chair. <em>

"_What?" Helen muttered in to the phone. Billy watched her process the voice on the other end, her eyes steady and her cigarette hovering at her side. _

"_Keep tabs on it…No don't follow it….fuck if I care. Sid, just watch it. We'll deal with it later." She hung up and groaned. Billy cocked his head and she took a drag, avoiding his silent question. When he didn't look away, she glared at him. "What?" He grinned at her irritation. Getting a rise out of Helen was almost fun. _

"_You got a lurker?" She squinted at him and uncrossed her legs, sitting forward on the bed. Billy couldn't resist glancing between her thighs for a split second. He'd been irrevocably aroused for almost an hour, staring at Helen from six feet away. Her body was so changed from when they were kids; he wanted to know how much. She was strong in places she'd been weak and she was curvy in places she'd been flat. Billy'd had Helen as a girl. He wanted her, craved her, as a woman. _

_He'd changed too. As a fourteen-year-old kid he'd been tall, thin, and inexperienced. His muscle mass had almost doubled since then and now he knew his way around the female body. He would do things to Helen; do things he hadn't done in years. Billy wanted to hear her moan his name, his first name. She would do it too, if he got his hands on her. His mind floated away as she started to say something. He imagined his fingers under the waist of her jeans, pulling the material down and kissing the skin as he went. The warmth between her legs._

"_Hey." He snapped back to her and he was grateful for the dark room. His jeans alone couldn't hide the growing bulge against his leg._

"_What?" He asked, playing it like he'd tuned her out. It was a routine he commonly executed with most women. _

"_I said we aren't that close, Darley." He snorted and she grinned. _

"_You think I care?" He gestured to the empty room around him. "Just makin' conversation." Helen laughed._

"_Sure, ok. Conversation." They watched each other and Billy couldn't help the fantasy from sneaking in his mind again. His lips trailing from her knees to her—_

"_It's just somethin' I'm dealin' with." He reluctantly pulled his mind away. _

"_Yeah?" He murmured. Helen smirked. _

"_Yeah."_

***flinches***** **


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, feelings abound. Let me know if I faltered, please. I want to satisfy. **

Information was something the drug world thrived on. Without it, you could wind up dead. With it, you could run the city. Intelligence was key in making wise moves. Gang life was like a chess game but pieces would change the rules and you needed to be quick. One false move and you'd lose. Checkmate. Like a game, running a territory required allies and it brought enemies. Billy had known that long before he'd taken any leadership in Stokely. Friends kept you alive and competition kept you alert. You needed both to be successful. But he never thought he depended on Helen.

As he gripped the steering wheel, it occurred to him that he'd taken her for granted. Not in life but in business. Helen had been his counterpoint, his balance. There was never any scuffle between them because they'd always been at equilibrium. As ironic as the fact sounded, Billy realized they'd created an unspoken harmony in Boston. The lines had been drawn with the respect they held for the other and they'd kept any real threats at bay. Without the one, there wouldn't be the other. Separate, they stood no chance against any large force. Together, they'd been invincible.

Billy blinked. Invincible. Asked him yesterday, and he would have said Helen Gates was invincible. The idea that she'd fallen so easily gave him chills, his own mortality made real in her demise. His trip to Brookline had been quiet and miserable, the solitary drive leaving him to wrestle with his thoughts. He'd left his apartment without a word to Tommy or Joey, driving to the drop almost an hour early; the impulse to get away was overwhelming. He wasn't grieving exactly, but he was shaken. Whether he could admit it or not, he'd liked Helen and accepting her death wasn't a simple task.

He thought about the road. He wanted to go there and dismiss his life for an hour or two. But he knew it would only make him think about her, remember her further. How she'd tasted that night in the dark. The way her hands had tugged on his jacket, pulling him against her with desperate force.

Billy ground his teeth. Already, he was thinking past tense about her. That's when it struck him. It was past. It was over. She'd never be a glint in the distance; there wasn't hidden possibility anymore. But what had he been hoping for? He slammed a hand on the steering wheel, forcing the stupid stream of thought from his mind. Billy would never admit that, even to himself.

Investment in people never yielded positive return. That was the rule and that was reality.

* * *

><p>Joey sat on the hood of his Chevelle, watching as Bodie smoked against the side. For the first time in years, Bodie didn't have any quips to pass the time. He just stood, staring off down the road like he was lost in a dream. Joey remembered the same look on Billy's face that morning. Today, the two friends lamented secretly, honoring a fallen comrade with silence and calm respect. Bodie had barely said two words when Tommy had repeated the story in Billy's living room. He'd only listened, processed, then looked to Billy. Joey had wished for a glimpse into their thoughts, a chance to hear what his brother was really feeling.<p>

"You two knew her?" He said, hissing smoke over his head. The clouds above were dark grey, bringing rain down around them. They'd managed to stay dry under one large piece of the remaining ceiling.

"Yeah. We all did school together." Bodie said deeply, continuing to watch down the road as if he was waiting for something.

"Was she hot?" Joey asked, trying to lift Bodie's funk. All he got was a weak snort.

"You should ask Billy, man." Joey frowned.

"Why? You blind or something?" Bodie gave a little more of a laugh and finally looked up at him.

"He's the only one who'd had that." He said with a small smile. "Rang the homecoming bell with that girl." Joey couldn't believe his ears. All these years and he'd never heard about his brother's first. For some reason, he'd always assumed it was some random no one remembered.

"Wait, Billy and Hells Gate? Fucked?" He said in surprise. Bodie laughed again, shaking his head at Joey's phrasing.

"In the back of a car. Like the horny fuckin' fourteen-year-olds they was." Joey grinned excessively, lying back on the car's hood.

"Wow." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuckin' weird." He murmured. Joey sat up abruptly, hitting Bodie's shoulder.

"So they were like, what, a thing?" Bodie turned his head slowly, his upper lip curling into a dismissive smirk along with his eyebrow.

"Thing? Your brother?" Then he busted out laughing. Joey grinned and watched him shake his head. "Oh man, ha, hell no." He turned to Joey, pushing off the car and gesturing as he continued. "Hell despised him." He chuckled. "The two probably never said more than four words to each other." Joey shook his head in disbelief.

"But they just…fucked?" Bodie snorted small laughs and leaned back against the car.

"I don't think so." Joey frowned and cocked his head.

"What does that mean?" Bodie shrugged.

"The fuck I know?" He pointed at Joey, cigarette dangling between two fingers. "All I know, your brother never respected any girl like he respected Helen Gates." Joey snorted and the two sat in silence for a few moments. Billy had never mentioned her, not once.

"What was she like?" He eventually murmured, painting a mental picture. He'd never seen her and now he wished he could have. The one girl who'd won Billy's respect. That was a sight to behold. Bodie took a drag and exhaled.

"Mean. Smart." Joey smiled. "Sick as shit. Girl liked knives." That made both of them snort. "But she was strong. Ran a tight crew." Bodie finished. He looked like he was telling war stories, lost in his memories like an old man. Then he laughed. "Bein' in a room with Bill and Hell, shit. It was like sittin' in a dog ring." Joey smirked, envisioning his brother as a dog. A big pit bull. Bodie took another drag. "Never knew if they were gonna kill each other or start humpin'." Joey laughed and Bodie grinned up at him. "Fuckin' snarlin' at each other like animals."

"I wish I could have seen it." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah." Bodie was back to his thinking face. "She was one hell of a woman." He grinned back at Joey over his shoulder. "Pun intended." The rain started to fall harder and they watched lightning flash in the distance. "Speaking of woman." Bodie pushed off the car again and waved to Joey. "Go back to yours." Joey frowned.

"Why? We've still got—" Bodie gestured to the corner.

"Does it look like we're sellin' today?" He grinned and walked away towards his silver Camaro. "I've got it." Joey slid off the hood.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go fuck your girl." He said with a wink. "Give her a good ride for me." Joey snorted.

"Well, if that's an order…" Bodie pointed at him, faking a stern face.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THAT CAR AND GO FUCK YOUR WOMAN!" Joey chuckled and reached forward, grabbing his friend's hand to pull him into a quick hug. They clapped each other's backs.

"See ya man." Joey murmured, turning and ducking into the Chevelle. Bodie resumed his trancelike lean against his car as Joey took off towards the high way.

* * *

><p>When he opened the door she peered over the couch at him, grinning.<p>

"Hi." She said shyly, kicking her legs. They were dangled over the arm of the couch, bare down to her toes. Joey remembered Bodie's teasing order and grinned, putting his hands in his pockets as he circled the living room.

"Hi yourself." He purred, eyeing the skin of her thighs under her oversized t-shirt. Danny swung her legs and sat up, facing him as he approached.

"I missed you." She said quietly, smiling with flushed cheeks. Joey loved her this way. One minute she'd be bashful, afraid to say anything remotely brash, and the next she'd be begging him to fuck her brains out in public. Billy's remark about the bathroom sprung to mind and he flicked it away, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Here I am." He said with a whisper, stroking his thumb over her jaw. He held her chin in his hand, brushing his lips over her open mouth, teasing sweetly. "Just for you." Joey added, tilting her head and nibbling the skin on her neck, sucking lightly. Danny stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"You smell like rain." She whispered, rubbing her nose into his shirt. "You're never back this early." She added, running a finger over his stubble-covered cheek. Joey took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Bodie let me off early." Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" They walked into the dark room together and Joey lifted his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She grabbed his face and brought him close, touching their foreheads. With his hands in the small of her back, he pulled her hips to his. His mood shifted, thinking about his brother's reaction that morning.

"Someone Billy knew died." He said softly. "Bodie was in a giving mood, I guess." She touched his cheeks.

"Was it that kid on the news?" His eyebrows knotted.

"What kid?" She released him and sunk onto the mattress.

"Some guy was shot over off Kemper. They think it was gang related…" Joey's puzzled face made her stop. "…you didn't know?" He shook his head.

"I was at the corner all day." She nodded and shrugged.

"I just figured that's who you meant." Joey leaned over her and kissed her mouth, looking her in the eye. She slid back and he crawled over her, straddling her legs. Propped up on her elbows she pointed to his jeans.

"Off." He chuckled and pushed away, unzipping his pants and discarding them along with his shoes, socks, and boxers. Danny shifted, lying back on her pillow while he undressed.

"Did you know him?" Joey shrugged.

"The guy on the news?" Danny shook her head and he crawled towards her again, running his hands up her bare legs.

"Billy's friend." Joey stopped, his head hovering over her waist.

"She." Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"A girl? I thought Billy—" Joey chuckled and looped his fingers through the waist of her panties. He slid them down, sitting back to pull them off her feet.

"Apparently she was his one exception." He kissed her knees, his palms caressing up her sides and lifting her shirt over her head. Danny made a face when they were both naked.

"That's sad." He froze, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"What?" She sat up and took his face in her hands.

"She died." Joey nodded.

"Well yeah." He murmured, forgetting the obvious momentarily. Danny kissed him, grasping the back of his head. He opened his mouth and leaned over her, parting her legs with his hips. She clung to him, pressing her feet into the mattress as he dipped between her thighs.

"Don't do that to me." She whispered, looking up into his face as he prepared to enter her. The phrase startled him and he went rigid, frowning with confusion.

"You don't want to—" Danny covered his lips with a kiss and lifted her hips, finding his head with her wetness. He moaned and slid inside, shuddering at the warmth that rushed through his body. Tingling spread in his thighs as he filled her slowly, savoring each inch of friction.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered against his mouth. Again, her words shocked him and he pulled his head back, looking down at her face.

"No." He said. "I wont." Joey bent down and kissed her lips, meeting her tongue. With a rock of his hips, he thrust into her and she sighed, smiling contently. He tried not to think about the possibilities; he could easily be forcibly taken away. _But not tonight._ Joey thought, kissing Danny deeper as he made love to her with gentle strokes and long thrusts. If today had taught him anything, it was to live in the now and enjoy while it lasts. You never know what tomorrow holds.

* * *

><p>Quelled thoughts. Memories satiated, drifting in time. Held still by nothing. No rush, no needs. Just blank. Empty. Wonderful. Quiet.<p>

A surface appears, rippling above. Calling, pulling. Cold. Sharp. Retreat is past, progression if forced.

Pressure, thick and heavy flowing from where? Why continue when leaving such peace? Consuming questions and panicked mind. The time for fear arrives as memory surges and waves break.

_Do it, asshole. Wake the fuck up._

***blinks* **

**LOVE TO MY FAITHFULS! **

**~leeseelee, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Dreamer2987, sunstar234, Darley's Little Devil~**


	21. Epilogue

**Enjoy =) PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END. Its important!**

_THREE MONTHS LATER_**  
><strong>

"Doggy style outside." Tommy spouted, grinning like a schoolboy in his chair. Spink snorted and waved a hand over the table.

"Road head." Bodie cocked his brows and tossed a shot, clunking it on the table.

"Sisters, at once." He growled, gesturing to his chest with pride. Billy nodded, smiling at his men as they bragged to each other. The game had started as harmless fun and now, as drinks started to flow, the competition was getting fiercer.

"Twins." Baggy said raising a glass to Bodie with a smirk on his face. Billy finally chimed in and pointed at Baggy, a triumphant smile reaching up to his eyes.

"Those two were my scraps." He turned his finger on Bodie. "Those two were my rejects." And he finally turned a finger on Tommy. "And your girlfriend doesn't count." He groaned and the rest of the men laughed.

"Dude, fuck you guys." He took another shot and slouched in the booth while Billy squinted from laughing. "Fuckin' old joke man." Tommy mumbled, glaring at Jaime who made a fake sad face.

"So Billy…" Heco leaned forward from the end of the booth. "…who you takin' home?" The gang scanned the bar and Baggy groaned.

"God, that chick with the curly hair." He bit his lower lip. "She's tasty." Billy examined the girl, taking in the long, curly brown hair and curvy figure. Not tonight. He turned to Baggy and grinned.

"Yeah?" Baggy nodded.

"She's a good pick, Bill." Billy stood up and cracked his neck, looking down at his men. Without another word he strode over to the bar where she was sitting, sipping from a longneck beer.

"Hey sweetheart." He purred, looming in close. She turned her head and shock registered on her face, raising her brows and opening her mouth. Apparently she hadn't been expecting to see him there.

"Hi." She said weakly, adjusting her body so she faced him from head to toe. He didn't hold back any of his effect, leaning in until he could practically taste her. Billy inhaled and drifted his face near her temple.

"What's your name?" He murmured. His voice was low and gravelly, rumbling through his chest. Billy knew the sound would chill her skin; he'd been told how delicious his voice felt and what it could do.

"Regina." She whispered, eyeing him nervously. Her pulse was visible against her neck and Billy wanted to laugh. He'd barely been standing there five seconds and he'd probably slickened her plenty.

"Regina." He purred, bringing a hand up to curl a finger through a lock of her hair. "You know my guys?" Her eyes practically bugged out of her head and she nodded, swallowing as he drifted inches from her lips.

"Sure." Billy gave her his coy smile, flashing his teeth.

"Well I want you to go home with one." She locked onto his eyes, hope springing into her pupils.

"Yeah?" He ran his hand up one of her thighs. Seduction wasn't always necessary, but this wasn't a typical whore. She'd come here for a ride but she wasn't a used car.

"The one with the mohawk. My boy Baggy." He didn't turn to show her; he just let her glance over his shoulder. She shrugged slightly.

"He's ok." Billy grinned and ran his hand higher.

"Let him buy you a few drinks." It was an order but a silky smooth one; and she bought it. With a small smile, she nodded and Billy squeezed her thigh, backing away with a wink. When he returned to the table, he motioned to Baggy with the flick of his wrist.

"Go fetch." Bodie shook his head and Baggy smiled in surprise.

"For real?" Billy threw him an irritated glare.

"Get goin', she aint gonna purr like that for long." Baggy shot from his seat and walked up to the bar. Bodie snorted.

"What, so I'm chopped liver?" Billy laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

"You catch as much as you want, asshole. I don't fish for you." Heco waved from down the booth.

"I'll take the blonde by the door." He said with a smile. Billy glanced over and pulled a cigarette from his jeans.

"Do I look like a fuckin' menu?" The men laughed as he lit the tip, exhaling with a grin. "Fuckin' do one nice thing…" He drifted off, catching the eye of a black haired girl watching him from another table. She had good legs and naughty lips. Bingo. Billy took a drag and stood up once again, motioning to his men. "Found myself a live one boys." Bodie checked the room and nodded approvingly as Billy crossed the floor.

The raven-haired girl stood and, without any prompting, started to the back. She was practically fucking him with her eyes, swooping up and down his body like he was a feast to be eaten. He charged down the hall as she disappeared in the lone room.

"We playin' tag?" He growled, turning into the entrance.

A figure was sitting on the table in the middle of the room, lit horribly by the small bulb above. Billy squinted, realizing it wasn't his prey, but another person entirely. Scorched blonde hair, long slender arms, hooded face, and dark eyes.

* * *

><p>She heard him coming and felt her stomach tighten. This must be what Christmas felt like for a kid. His voice rumbled deeply as he turned the corner, appearing in the doorway. Her body reacted instantly, sensations tingling through her in pulses. Happiness, comfort, and definitely arousal. He squinted into the dark and she reached out to her side.<p>

"Thanks, Sue." She whispered, handing the dark haired woman beside her a few bills. Getting Billy alone had been simpler than she'd imagined, but then again, he'd pulled a fast one on her once.

"The fuck?" He murmured, stepping into the room with an angry glare. He didn't like being tricked and he'd felt situation change. Her heartbeat raced as she reached up and pulled the hood down from her head. His face froze, solidly fixed on her. She looked different, the platinum pixie cut on her head practically glowing in the dark room, but she didn't need to explain herself. Sue glanced between them and clicked out the door.

"Take the back." She called after her. The hooker nodded and did as she was told, leaving down the other side of the hall. Billy's face melted as he heard her voice again. She didn't expect what he did next.

In a swift motion, he charged across the room and grabbed her face, opening his mouth as he devoured hers. She dug her hands into his head. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, dark and sweet. Each breath made her plunge further into his mouth and take more of his smell, his warmth. Air was secondary and she didn't need it, not when she had this to inhale. Billy Darley. He pulled away and grasped her head firmly, touching his forehead to hers. Relief, his face was covered with relief.

"Helen." He whispered, closing his eyes and panting for air. This was the best reception yet.

"Hey, Darley." His blue eyes flashed up at her and he shook his head.

"No. Not tonight." She frowned, confused.

"What—" He crushed his mouth to hers again.

"Tonight, I'm Billy." He moaned, pulling her away from the table and standing her in front of him. "And you're Helen." With a quick tug, he brought her against his body, pressing every inch of her against his hard frame. She didn't want to let him have his way; her mind told her it was weak. But her body trumped her mind.

* * *

><p>How they got to the motel was a mystery. She remembered his Mustang, their quick separation as he paid for a room, and their heated reunion when he returned with a key. They barely said anything, letting their eyes and throbbing bodies speak for them. They were itching the unscratchable itch, giving into the foolish impulse. But for some reason, it didn't matter why. It just had to happen. Helen needed to do this and she knew Billy felt the same. She hadn't missed the looks in the dark, the shifting hips, and hushed breaths. She'd seen those things because she'd been fighting them herself. But now it was about greed, getting what she wanted while she still could. She'd almost missed out.<p>

Billy was strangely gentle at first as she pulled him against her on the motel door. His hands hesitantly drifted down to her hips and Helen snarled into his ear.

"I didn't come here to play petting zoo." He met her eyes and grinned. "I want a Darley." There was no stopping him then. Her back met the door with a thud and his hands eagerly cupped her breasts, kneading them through her t-shirt. Unable to wait another minute, Helen worked his zipper, all the while keeping their hungry mouths connected. They both were breathing furiously, adrenaline and excitement ruling their minds and pulses.

When she'd freed him, her hand gripped his shaft and Billy growled, deep and primal. He had to break the kiss, panting against her temple as she pumped him. Helen laughed and his hands grabbed her shoulders and turned them, pushing her towards the bed as he bit at her throat. Billy ground his teeth while her hand teased him endlessly, threatening to end the game before it'd started. He shoved her and she moaned, falling back onto the mattress. While she lay on her back, he stripped off his black t-shirt, revealing the body beneath. Her lust tripled and she sat up, grabbing his hips and bringing her lips to his ribs, sucking and licking over his tight stomach with hot exhales. His cock twitched against her chest and she ran her fingers over it while she continued to lap at the flexing flesh. Billy hissed breaths out of his nose, looking down at her. She grinned devilishly and he snarled and pinned her on the bed with an arm, tearing her jeans down her legs without opening them. Helen gasped as the material roughly raked down her thighs. Billy stopped and his face fell flat, fingers tracing the large scar on her right leg.

"Jesus, Hell." Using her knees, she grabbed him under the ribs and rolled, pinning him under her body.

"Don't you fuckin' dare." She hissed, roughly pumping his cock between her legs. Billy snarled and laid his head back. "I will kill you if you're gentle." He looked up and dug his hands into her hips, flipping her yet again.

"Fine." He growled, ripping her shirt over her head. Helen slid her panties down her thighs, kicking them away as Billy tore off her bra and bit at her breasts. She tossed her head back, hissing at the white spots he left with his teeth. They faded to red as he traveled lower, wandering past her belly button. Helen sat up, breathing hard as he neared her parted legs.

"What are you doin'?" She panted. He grinned up at her.

"I'm doin' you right." He purred, sucking at a patch of skin on her thigh. "You're gonna get the full package." His exhales ghosted over her slit and Helen bit her bottom lip, spreading her legs further.

"What is this? A car was—" Her voice cut off as he dipped his tongue inside of her, making her inhale sharply. His big palms splayed out over her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth and he opened her with his thumbs. She gave in a let out a deep moan, pleasing him endlessly. "Oh fuck, Darley." He slid two fingers inside of her, sucking on her clit with a grin. Against her instincts, Helen tossed her head back and moaned again, rocking her hips.

The pleasure that tingled through Billy grew exponentially as she relaxed, enjoying his years of experience and months of fantasy. This felt like a play he'd been rehearsing for all his life and his audience was giving him a standing ovation within minutes. Her ass ground on the comforter and she clutched the burgundy fabric, thrusting into his mouth with gasps. When she started to shake he stopped, moving his face to her knee where he ran his tongue over the skin. Her ferocious temper made an entrance and she sat up yanking his face to hers.

Tasting herself on him flooded Helen with arousal; she gripped his shoulders and threw him onto his back, mounting him in a swift kick of her leg. Billy lay still, hissing air through his nose as she took his cock in hand.

"Remember how this works, Darley?" She panted, pressing him inside of her body with slick precision. He grunted, bucking up into her immediately, filling her to the hilt.

"Stop callin' me that." He snarled, digging his nails into her hips. Helen curled her spine and started to swirl around his shaft like a dance. Billy thrust up and down, groaning and humming at her movements. It only made sense that she didn't fuck like a whore. She ran the whores; she was better than them, superior in every way.

Helen grinned and rose from him, unsheathing his red erection. He growled and flipped her over, forcing her legs wide with violent power. Before he'd even thrust all the way inside, she came, clawing at his back. Billy growled in triumph, pounding into her as Helen cried out in choked moans. "You know what I want." He snarled into her ear as their damp faces met side by side.

When she could command her body again, Helen angled up, digging her heels into the bed. With both hands, she grabbed Billy's ass. He grunted and dug deep, his hips slapping against her thighs.

"No." She whispered, unwilling to surrender to him. Billy growled and she bit his shoulder, bringing her lips around the mark. He shook and hissed, turning his head to try and nip at her. Helen bit him again and he moaned, giving into the pleasure the pain bore. No woman had ever dared to hurt him and normally he wouldn't allow it. But this wasn't just anyone; this was his rival, back from the dead, the one woman who infuriated him and drove him wild in the same instant. The months between her supposed death and now surfaced to mind and Billy rippled with warmth, feeling her claw at his back. She was very much alive and he was going to honor that until he couldn't move. Helen gripped him with her knees and turned him over again, continuing the endless wrestling match for domination.

Billy had to clamp down on his jaw to hold back his climbing release. He didn't want this to end but his body was begging, pleaded for him to let it go. Helen pressed her palms in his pecs, leaning down to lick and bite his nipples. The sensation made him squirm and scratch her lower back as he struggled. She moaned, rocking on his lap cruelly.

"I don't like you enough." She murmured. Billy had almost forgotten they were in the midst of banter. Helen sunk on him hard and he reached up, grabbing her jaw in a hand and forcing her mouth to his. Their tongues fought, each battling to occupy more space, to control the other. Billy sat up, pressing his chest to Helen's.

"Yes you do." He growled. His fingers twisted in her hair and he tugged her head back, exposing her neck to his swollen lips. He was going to mark her in every way possible. As he sucked below her jaw, he knew she felt similarly as her nails dug into his shoulders, prickling like needles. He thrust into her, cock screaming from deep inside. Time was up.

Billy rolled her and grabbed behind her knees, bringing her legs higher on his hips.

"Say it." He snarled, plunging hard. He needed to hear it. Helen was damp with sweat, clinging to him as she neared the edge once again.

"No." Billy reached up to her mouth and parted her lips, darting his tongue between them. He was going to get what he wanted. Her thighs trembled and knees kicked, meeting him in a frenzy.

"Helen Gates…" Her name. He purred the words like they were made of silk. "…scream for me."

"Fuck I hate you." She whispered. Billy panted through a grin. His thumb slipped between them and rubbed her clit. "FUCK." Helen hissed.

"Say it."

"No." Her legs shook and Billy's hips were aflame. He wouldn't let it go.

"Helen." He purred, lapping at her mouth. She looked into his eyes and they went silent, staring. She'd been dead. Gone forever. He needed this from her.

"Billy." She whispered. He shivered and growled, covering her throat with his lips. "Billy." She said, louder. If they were breaking rules, she might as well break this one too. "BILLY!" Helen screamed, climaxing with an arching back, writhing beneath him. He grunted and complied to his aching spine, releasing with a cry. They rocked together, sighing in rhythm with burning breaths. Billy collapsed on top of her, sticking against her with damp skin. Helen slapped his ass.

"Get up, Darley." He groaned and turned his head to look in her eyes.

"No." He grabbed her thighs and pulled out of her, kneeling back between her feet. "I'm nowhere near done with you, Hell." Helen took a deep breath and crossed her arms behind her head, keeping her legs bent and spread.

"Good to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Ok. So I had an epiphany when I finished this. Jacked is a story about Joey and his story was told, for the most part. He and Danny are in a good place and I think I can move on. WAIT! Put down your pitchforks! **

**I also realized that the plot I'd laid out was very Billy and Helen centric and this was the best place to end Jacked and move onto a their story. Danny and Joey will still exist! They just wont be the centerpiece like they'd been here. **

**I loved writing this for you and I just wanted to create two separate pieces, keep them neat, I suppose. SO PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE SEQUEL. And I hope you continue reading. =)**


End file.
